Vamoosing Hearts
by sevenohfive
Summary: Nick owes Miley, so she blackmails him into "dating" her for a month but this is not a romance. It's a story about two people. One who thought it was impossible to love. And one who thought it was impossible to be loved. NICKxMILEY
1. Preface

**A/n: I wanted to try something new. I've been watching Easy A non-stop all of my vacation and I love how she is talking to the viewers… so I thought it would be cool to write a story where my main character is talking to the readers. **

**This story also has a little bit of the 80s movie Can't Buy Me Love, twisted into it. And this shall all unravel here in this story I like to call…**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Preface**

A wise man once said, "All the lonely people, where do they all come from? All the lonely people, where do they all belong?" Okay, it was the Fab Four I like to call the Beatles who sang those lyrics in 'Eleanor Rigby' from the record titled 'Revolver'; but still, John Lennon was a wise man. He may have looked a bit pedo-ish back in the day and wrote about walruses, octopus' gardens and yellow submarines, but no one of my generation ever bothered to look into the depth of those lyrics that lied underneath the LSD part. By the way, rest in peace John, and blessings to Yoko and Sean.

So where was I before my socially awkward self let her mind wonder? That's right. Lonely people. Do we ever wonder where all the lonely people come from? How is one lonely? I thought being lonely wasn't possible. There is always someone by your side. That was my state of mind until I saw him. No, not him… _Him._

I've come to realize that you can be in a crowd with over a thousand people and still feel like the loneliest person on Earth because the feeling of being alone comes from the heart and what you're feeling inside, not the physical makeup of one's setting.

And you know after I met him and understood him… I beat myself up continuously for being one of those people who thought someone could never be alone because it wasn't until recently that I realized how hypocritical I was. I thought nobody could be alone… yet deep inside I knew I was. The ugly truth of how I've been lying to myself finally came out.

I'm Destiny Hope Cyrus. I go by Miley. Long brown hair. Tallish-short. Your typical, witty, sarcastic teenager.

But enough about myself.

If you haven't figured it out already, this isn't your run-of-the-mill fairy tale love story.

It's not even a paranormal romance.

I wouldn't even categorize this much of a romance at all.

It's a story about two people.

One who thought it was impossible to love.

And one who thought it was impossible to be loved.

**A/n: Sooo? It IS Niley :] haha, should I continue, or no?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: it's mainly rated M for language and suggestive content and i don't know, to be safe. I have also decided to make up Miley's sister and both Nick and Miley's parents. So if you see a name you don't recognize, it's because they are fiction. Joe and Nick aren't related. Nick is an only child. :]**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

You know what's awesome? Being woken up on a Saturday by the sounds of your sister and her fiancée fucking. It doesn't help that her room is right next to mine… but she's just _that_ considerate. I don't know why I didn't just move into the room in the basement when I was given the chance… oh, wait, yes I do. Basements terrify me. There's something about being underground that creeps me out. If we were made to be underground all the damn time we wouldn't have an aboveground.

I sighed and wrapped my pillow around my head, trying to block the audio out. When that didn't work, I angrily threw the sheets off of me and kneeled on my bed, facing the headboard. I banged the wall with my fist three times before shouting. "Hey horn dogs, wanna quiet down before I physically separate you by the hair on your head!" The disturbing noises stopped for a moment. I smiled to myself, feeling accomplished, I lied back down and sighed contently at the warmth of my bed. Oh, but did I underestimate my sister or what? I heard snickering and they were back at it.

I was going to be so grumpy today, I could feel it. I got up once more, figuring out that I wasn't going to be going back to bed until _they_ were out of bed. Dumb newly engaged couple. I changed into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt then slipped on my running shoes. I like to run out my anger. It takes me away from the scene and gives me time to think… if I stayed there to think, my thoughts would be contaminated with disturbing images of them 'getting it on' and yes, I'm using finger quotes.

Now you're probably like, what the fuck? Why does her older sister still live at home? Well here's why. Marissa graduated high school with a 4.0 grade point average. That is the highest. She got into Yale University and was going to major in… ugh I don't even know because she changed it so many damn times. Anyhow, in one of her classes she met Patrick. Patrick… her fuck buddy down the hall. Well they fell in love instantly and before we all knew it they had both transferred and moved back here where they both now go to college. She didn't have a job yet and no job means no money and now that I think about it I'm really pissed off at the fact that they are here and not his apartment. Sidetracked, sorry. So they moved back here, where he coincidentally grew up also. She lives home because like I said, no job, no money, no apartment. She doesn't live with Patrick because then she'd have to pay half the rent. Again, no money.

Now I'm basically being forced out of my own house because they don't know how to keep off of each other. My dad is so lucky he works on weekends. Then again if my dad were home, they wouldn't be doing that shit. Damn you, dad. My mom died when I was ten. We actually moved away and then when Marissa said she was moving here, my dad got the bright idea of moving back. I don't really mind it. I just wish that if we were to move back it was into the old house. But my dad sold it 8 years ago. Why I would choose my old house over this one? Well… _he _lives in this neighborhood. _He_ sees me every day and he doesn't remember.

So now I'm leaving my _new_ house and going for a run in my _new_ neighborhood.

I took off the front step and as soon as I came face to face with that drawing of a missing cat the memory came back.

Let me start with this.

You can tell a lot about a person by the way that they color.

I used to think that there were two kinds of Crayola holders: Ones who color inside the lines and ones who don't stay within the rigid boundaries set by thick black perimeters that make up a koala bear. But, it seems that inside and outside of the lines is just the main basis for comparison.

You have those that color lightly inside and fill each space according to the chosen and appropriate shade.

You have those that scribble and slap any color anywhere. And sometimes these people have purple turkeys and shit that drives me absofreakinglutely crazy because, seriously…_who has purple turkeys?_

Anyway.

Then you have people that take the time to outline each portion of the picture with color before filling it in, so that it not only looks cohesive, but it seems like they actually give a damn about the Precious Moments big-eyed-freak they are giving definition to.

Or, you have those that make little polka dots in the middle of a bear's face and then cry excitedly that the bear has chicken pox.

See where I'm going with this? Society has pretty much taught us that it's inside the lines, or outside. But…there is so much more in between.

Take the kids I sit for, for example. One likes to color only half of the drawing. And the other likes to color one wing of a bird red, the other one brown, the face yellow… etcetera, blah, blah, blah.

_Why are you telling me this?_You're asking and rolling your eyes. I can feel it.

Fine.

I say all of this because before I met Nick Jonas, I was the girl who colored inside of the lines. I traced the outlines first, thick and heavy before filling in each section with the corresponding color. I prided myself on it, actually. And when I was ten years old and my mom and his mom were best friends they decided to set up a play date… for ten year olds… I don't know what they were thinking either.

It was the first time I met Nick Jonas. Ten years old. Big ambition and a mom that kept him on one of those baby leashes when he was younger. I know because I saw a picture of it once. He wanted to color for the two hours that I watched him and halfway through the first picture, I looked over and grabbed hold of his hand, gently stopping him from what he was doing with the wax sticks.

"You need to color inside the lines," I admonished him as only a ten year old girl with a superiority complex could do.

He didn't even look up from the paper. "You're mean," he whispered and continued to make sweeping motions across the paper, coloring in wide strokes in every vibrant hue he could get his long, spindly fingers on. It was probably the first words he'd spoken to me, and they would reverberate through my brain for years to come.

What? Don't judge me, people. I don't like people being mad at me, or not liking me. So, I tried to make up for it.

"Wanna go outside?" I'd asked, afraid that he'd tell my mom I had hurt his feelings.

"It's raining." He'd said it so matter-of-fact, like he was the adult and I was some stupid little kid.

Nick Jonas was not going to get the best of me.

"It's not raining that bad," I'd egged him on.

_And that was the very first time I'd gotten him to do something he didn't want to do._ We'd gone out into the rain on that balmy summer day. He'd kind of looked up into the sky with wide, brown eyes that appeared much too mature for his age, and he'd simply muttered something about the chances of getting hit by lightning.

I didn't really hear him, though. He had a bad ass swing set in his back yard and I was too busy trying to get up the slide from the front instead of taking the ladder because I wanted to be one of those chicks on television who kicked ass. And my first step would be to get up a slide. In the rain.

_It's called 'preparation', people._

Long story short...

He bolted back to the house leaving me on the metal slide.

Alone.

Where I actually _did_ get hit by lightning.

Well, not me. The slide. The slide got hit by lightning and I was holding onto it and so I sort of just spazzed out and my hair was standing up by the time I shook hard enough to get my fingers to let go of the side of the slide. And then I fell back into a puddle and blacked out.

Needless to say, I'm still alive. I guess Nick ran out and dragged me into the house and then called 911.

Nick Jonas had essentially saved my life.

I felt my heartbeat increase as I approached his house. His car was parked in the driveway and I slowed down once I found myself directly in front of his driveway. I completely stopped when I saw his car door open. I watched as he stepped out and slammed his door angrily. Any other day and I would have minded my own business and kept on running, but it wasn't any other day, it was today and today I remembered the day I met him. Today, he was on my mind more than any other day.

"Shit…" I vaguely heard the word escape his lips and he pounded the roof of his car with his fist then looked over a piece of paper he pulled out of his back pocket. I couldn't help but be curious, plus the fact that I'm not afraid to talk… sue me.

I bit my lip before calling out, "Are you okay?" He looked over at me and scratched his head. I realized only two idiots would converse by yelling across a yard, so I cautiously began walking towards him. I watched as he looked me up and down and then licked his lips. Perv, not to mention I am incredibly sweaty.

"Who are you?" He asked in a 'no to be rude, but I'm gonna be rude anyways' tone. I refrained from rolling my eyes. Dumb jerk. It's me! Destiny! If someone had told me that moving would make nobody remember me than I would have fought my dad until he said we could stay… but no, that wasn't the case. The case was that we moved and I changed my name to Miley permanently. Miley was my nickname that my mom gave me because she always called me Smiley and it warped into Miley. You're probably like, what the hell kind of name is that? Well what the hell kind of name is any name?

"Miley. We have a few classes together," I informed him and he nodded slowly. He can act like he knows who I am now, but I know he doesn't. Now let me break something down for you. School is Hell with fluorescent lighting. And Nick is the devil. Wait- scratch that. Nick's friends are the devil. He was pulled into the loop. There's this thing called the food chain and Nick and his friends just happen to be at the top of that food chain. What I'm about to tell you next just might shock you, but please don't let your panties get in a bunch.

I'm at the bottom of that food chain. Being "new" can do that to a person. When you're new you have no friends and when you have no friends you're invisible.

Harry Potter take your fucking cloak back, I'm done with it.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked bravely, sneaking a look at the piece of paper in his hand. He looked at me strangely.

"I'm fine," he said softly and his eyes returned to the speeding ticket. If you saw his face you'd know he was full of shit, too. Well you know what I always say. When in doubt, mumble.

"Liar," I didn't think he heard me by the way his eyes were glued to that damn piece of paper. Our eyes connected and I shook my head to get a grip on reality.

"Maybe I am lying, Miley," he said harshly and my mouth formed in 'o'. Well with that tone of voice he was obviously lying.

"I got another speeding ticket and if it goes through then I can't play ball and I'm grounded till college," he suddenly explained, his tone was softer. Probably thinking about how much shit he is in.

Now please keep in mind that if I knew what I was about to do next would affect us the way it did, I wouldn't have done it. I promise you that. I never would have intended this… favor… to completely alter _our_ lives. But does anyone ever intend for what really happens?

I could feel my eyes widen and the excitement surge through my veins at the indirect offer being waved in front of my face. So like any teenager, I took it.

"Let me see," I said and he handed me the slip. I looked over and nodded. "Who pulled you over?" I asked, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

"Uh, Orisno… or something like that?" He questioned himself and I smirked. At the time I thought it was perfect.

"Ted Orsino?" I clarified and he nodded and snapped his fingers.

"Yeah! Him." I nodded and bit my lip, trying to hide the smile that was forming.

"I can help," I stated and he looked at me, confused.

"Huh?"

"My dad's the Chief. Give me a sec," I told him and he raised an eyebrow, watching me as I went through my contacts. I found the one I was looking for and pressed call. My dad's best friend answered and asked me how I was and yada yada yada, small talk.

"You see I heard from a little birdie that you gave my friend a ticket and I was wondering if you could let him off easy this time around?" I asked sweetly and Ted laughed, I looked at Nick who had a wary look in his eyes. I held up a finger to signal one second. "Ted… do a favor for the chief's daughter?" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I was told how fast Nick was actually going. No wonder why it was a hefty ticket. "He was going how fast?" I shifted my eyes to him and shook my head, he shrugged. "I don't think my dad would be too happy to hear you denying my request… I'm not pulling anything, Ted, listen this kid feels really bad about what he did and if his parents find out then he's toast, you really can't pull any strings? Just this once?" I begged sweetly and when he finally caved, I mentally high-fived my badass self. "Byyyyeee Ted," I smirked and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and turned to Nick. I held the ticket in his face and ripped it down the middle and then put the two pieces together and ripped it again. Then I took his hand and dropped the ripped paper into it.

"You're free," I said quietly and turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist lightly. I looked up at him in shock.

"You didn't have to do that," he told me, "I feel like I owe you something." In my mind I was laughing evilly at how the pieces fit together. I was such a fucking genius, Einstein was jealous.

"You do," I said simply. I could tell this intrigued him, dying to know what on Earth it was I had on my mind.

"And what exactly do I owe you?" I pulled my wrist from his grasp and sighed.

"The way I see it, Nick Jonas, you owe me your entire existence at this moment." His mouth dropped open in surprise and I smiled slightly, the happiness not quite reaching my eyes. "But I'll settle for you letting me hang out with you for the next month at school, meaning you pretend to like me, but just for a couple of weeks."

Let's pause right there.

In the movie _Easy A_, Miss Olive Penderghast deadpans that John Hughes didn't write her life story. Well, he didn't write mine either. You know how I know? Because in a John Hughes movie, the guy comes after the girl. He stands out in the rain or makes a grand gesture in front of his family and friends to show his true affections for the girl he's in love with.

In my life, I was the one considering the grand gesture… if you can call my blackmail-ish ways a "grand gesture."

Well.

It was a start.

* * *

**A/n: Ten reviews for next chapter…? Just like… tell your friends about it. Haha I'm really into this story so I want it to actually go somewhere. **

**In the meantime, check out my story Roslyn, please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/n: So now we meet more than just Nick and Miley :D Imagine everyone looking as they do now. So imagine Joe younger, like 18, but looking like he does now :] thanks, bro.**

**Oh and by David, I'm talking about David Henrie because I didn't know who else to pair Selena with and I do not want Justin Bieber in my fanfic.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 2**

Maybe I should explain my actions before I get too ahead of myself. You're all probably thinking something along the lines of "Wow… she's desperate for popularity," well… you're half right. To be honest, I just want my friend back. I know… I know… if he doesn't even remember me we must not have been great friends, right? Well, you're right. But this boy saved my life. And since we are being honest, well…ever since then I have been crushing on him… big time.

The first time I saw Nick lingering in the halls between first and second block my heart nearly popped out of my chest. He looked so… for lack of a better word, perfect. But then my eyes reluctantly focused on the girl his arm was draped over. And then they proceeded to just full on make out before class, which sent my insides running for my feet, and I stared at them like a freak until the bell rang. The next day I saw him with another girl, I different girl… and that's when my mind processed the fact that not only was he at the top of that food chain I was talking about earlier, but that he wasn't into commitment. At all… looking back I guess I should have remembered that.

Anyway.

No one noticed me. No one greeted me and made a big deal out of me being "the new kid". No one spoke to me at all, really… okay ever.

There are two high schools in my town. And depending on where you live is where you go to school. Remember how I told you that I moved into a different house? Yeah. Well to my dismay I moved across town. And remember the story I told you about the _first_ time I met Nick? That's because he lived across town from me. Which brings me to now, new high school, new faces, only recognizing one person… who completely forgot about me.

_How quickly we forget those friends from our past._

And each day after that, I would try my hardest to not let him see my face in case his memory somehow became jogged and then I'd have to talk to him. But when I saw him in his driveway and he'd needed my help, I did what I wanted to do, because regardless of how he might feel about me, I was still infatuated with him. Even if he'd morphed into some materialistic, popular prick.

What I hadn't expected was that he'd be grateful. And that he'd have the conscience enough to think that he'd owe me for helping him out.

If you guys didn't already pick up on it, let me help you out… well no. You can wait, after all, what I was about to tell you comes up later.

When I'd blurted out that he owed me and that I wanted him to let me into his clique for a month, he'd looked like I'd just shanked him in the ribs with a whittled down toothbrush.

_God…was I that bad to be around?_

"Come again?" He had asked, swallowing like he was trying to keep himself from puking.

"I could always call Ted back up and tell him to pretend that previous conversation didn't happen…" Making a move like I was going to call him back, I felt Nick grip my arm and pull me to a stop. The electric current that ran through my body at the contact made me feel weak in the knees. It was like I was on that metal slide all over again.

"Stop." His voice was so sure, gruff and authoritative and it made my heart flutter.

I'd turned and looked up into his eyes, trying my hardest to exude some sort of confidence. "So, do you want to cut a deal?"

"I don't even know what that means."

Taking a deep breath, I'd squared my shoulders and thought quickly. "One month. You hang out with me at school. Say hi in the hallways, walk with me to class?"

"That's it?" He'd looked skeptical. "You're not going to negotiate rides to and from school? Sitting with me at lunch?"

"Now that you mention it, that would work, too."

He'd huffed and looked stressed pulling at his hair and grumbling under his breath. I could see the gears in his head turning, debating on whether being seen with me would be Social Suicide, or if having no life would be worse.

"One month." It had come out so cold and defeated.

"Four measly little weeks of your life, Jonas."

His jaw was working overtime, knowing that I had him between a rock and a hard place. "Fine. Four weeks."

"Okay." I tried so hard to sound like I wasn't falling to pieces on the inside. "See you Monday morning at seven."

Nick closed his eyes and took a calming breath before opening them and glaring at me. "Seven it is."

"I live just-,"

"I know where you live," he interrupted knowingly and I nodded numbly with wide eyes. How, you might ask… well that question ran through my head for the rest of the day and have me the idea that maybe I wasn't as invisible as I thought I was. Maybe.

So as I sat on my stoop at six fifty eight, because Marissa and Patrick just can't seem to keep off of each other, I regretted the whole thing. But obviously not enough to call the deal off. He pulled into my driveway and I got up and took a deep breath before getting into his car.

"Why were you waiting outside?" He asked as he back out of my driveway. I could either be really honest or lie. So instead I mumbled something incoherent. He looked at me strangely and proceeded to drive.

Now I'll skip the ride to school because it was just silence. The whole ride.

When he pulled in the parking spot next to all of his friends he looked at me and sighed. "Ready?" He asked and I turned to him. What did I get myself into?

"No." I said truthfully and smirked at myself.

"This was your idea, Miley," he said and turned the car off before grabbing his backpack from the back seat as I hugged mine close to my chest.

"Everyone will stare at me." I chuckled at myself and my recent habits of talking the talk but not walking the walk.

_Man up, Miley._

"People stare at us all the time. It's what you wanted, isn't it? Besides, I'm the one who'll be hounded with questions all day," he explained. Fortunately, he was right. It would be him getting the questions.

And so I sat there, debating on just skipping out and apologizing for the stupid deal or getting out and flaunting what I got. Well by the time I made my decision to hide out in the front seat of his car until the end of the day, my door was being opened. I was surprised to see Nick opening the door for me.

As soon as I stepped foot out of that car I could feel the eyes on me. I did my best to ignore them and I also did my best to keep the smile off my face once I felt his hand lightly touch my lower back, veering me away from his friends. Who happened to stare at the both of us like we each had three heads, but me having an additional five legs.

Should I replay what just happened there? He opened my door _and_ put his hand on my waist. Acting like a gentleman wasn't part of the deal. Because really underneath that cocky ego is that ten year old boy who dragged me out of his back yard in the rain, saving my life.

"I need to stop at my locker," I told him cautiously and heard him sigh. "You could just meet me there before the bell, I guess…"

"And what would be the point in that?" He replied harshly, moving his hand to open the door. I tried not to show disappointment. He walked with me to my locker and waited impatiently as I took my sweet time.

Listen, if I save your ass and you feel like you owe me, _then you owe me._

"What's your first class," he asked, leaning up against my neighboring locker, giving nods to those who acknowledged him and ignoring the questioning glances. I sighed at his idiotic question. If I wasn't invisible to him he probably would have answered it by himself.

"Well," I said and slammed my locker shut, he turned his face to me and I smirked, "that was a silly question."

"Why? I'm supposed to walk you aren't I?" Apparently, he didn't really pay attention to his classmates.

"We have first block together, smart ass," I shrugged and smiled at him sarcastically. His eyebrows rose in realization and his lips mouth 'oh' before he looked at me apologetically.

Can someone explain to me how after 6 months of having a class you still don't know who is in that class? Or maybe he did know I was there, he just didn't know _I _was there.

The bell rang and I slammed my locker. "S'okay. Happens _all_ the time…" I said slowly as we began walking to chemisty.

And then the most _ironic_ thing happened. Who would ever think Nick and I would become lab partners? Well, I sure didn't and by the look of his face when our teacher said "Nick, you're now with Miley," neither did he.

I realized a few minutes afterward that he liked the idea. It _gave_ him the excuse to start hanging out with me.

Which is why I hated the idea. It made it seem like he was only hanging out with me because we were lab partners.

Well… what did I really expect? You know?

Lunch came around quicker than ever. And people stared at me as I took a seat next to Nick like I went from eating in the corner of the library to the most untouchable table in the school. Well for their information I sat at a table before blackmailing Nick into being my friend. It might not have been the _coolest_ table in the caf, but are the tables next to the garbage cans ever cool? No. In fact they stink. In a literal and non-literal sense. Sitting next to a girl who can't keep her finger out of her nose and a boy who hasn't heard of Selsun Blue is not my or anyone's idea of a cool table.

So based on that, can you imagine the looks I was getting from his friends? I guess he had enough of ignoring four of them staring me and then him, shifting their eyes back and forth because he sighed put his sandwich down and I saw him staring at me in the corner of my eye.

"Guys this is Miley. She's new and I thought she could use some friends," Pfft. New 6 months ago. They all nodded slowly as he started introducing me to his friends, though I already knew who they all were.

The first girl, sitting on his right, was Demi. She has wavy, dark, brown hair and is simply the most gorgeous girl in the school, no doubt. Next to her was Joe, tall, dark and handsome. Definitely Italian. From what I know he and Demi have had an on and off relationship since freshmen year, but despite the off parts, they are madly in love. Next to Joe was David. Tall, short hair, kinda cute. He was with Selena, who was sitting next to him and me. She was really pretty, too. Long brown hair and kind of Latina looking.

I know I'm not ugly. But the way I saw myself was that I was not a Demi and I was not a Selena. I _was_ a nobody.

After Nick had introduced me to them I was surprised at how friendly they all were. They didn't glare at me for filling an extra spot at their circle table. They didn't look at me strangely. They moved into their own conversations, like any typical lunch. By the end of the lunch hour Demi and Selena were already planning a girls' night with me. At the time I didn't know why it felt so nice to be talked to between the hours of 7:30 and 2:00. I figured it was because nobody but teachers had conversed with me during those times and it felt good to be welcomed and talked to.

But later on I realized that it went much deeper than that… but I'll have to get back to you with that one.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n: I don't hate Nicole Anderson or Samantha Barks… but I couldn't think of anyone else he was rumored to be dating irl and I suck at coming up with fiction characters… so forgive me for their bad reputations I give them if you like them.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 3**

I feel compelled to tell you to get a sandwich or something because this isn't going to be quick. But, then I remember that half of you are probably reading stories with three hundred chapters to them and the rest of you are probably watching 'How I Met Your Mother' and I don't feel so bad about making sure that you see the entire story as it was before you see the ending as it is.

So, where was I?

Oh, right. School.

"Are you lost?"

I look up at Samantha Barks, who is sneering at me like I'm lice in her stringy hair.

"What?" I ask quietly.

Nick slams his hand down on the table and slumps down in the chair to my left. "What's the problem, Samantha?"

"She's sitting at our table," she huffed. Her eyes darted to the left and she snickered. "Weirdos sit over there."

Nick looked at her and blinked once. "Then I guess you should head that way, shouldn't you."

It isn't a question. It is a directive and she…_complied_.

"Oh my god," I breathed in awe. "What a lemming."

He muttered in agreement. They _all_ muttered in agreement. It left me confused for a little bit. But then I realized that none of them really liked her. She was just some annoying tagalong who couldn't get it through her head that she's not wanted. Ha! Like I should have been talking, right?

After dragging his feet along side of me to my last class, Nick said that he would meet me at his car at the end of the day because he had to stop at the athletic office for some baseball related reason.

So before I get ahead of myself, I should introduce you to Nick's … well there's no nice way to say it so forgive me. Whore. Nick's whore. Wait, wait! No… his _old_ whore. He ditched her some time ago. But remember I told you the first time I saw him at school he was mackin' on some girl? Well that girl was Nicole Anderson.

Anyway.

I was leaning against Nick's car, waiting patiently, talking to Demi, whose car was next to Nick's. To be honest I didn't think she'd be this nice and chill. She always came off kind of bitchy and stuck up because she has the voice of an angel. And that is why you don't judge a book by its cover, people. Demi was really sweet. She talked to me like we've been friends for a long time.

"I'm having a party Saturday night, you should go with Nick." Demi said and I slightly smiled at the demanding invitation and nodded.

"Maybe," I said, knowing Nick wouldn't allow it. So I was on the fence for a bit.

"Sweet. Well, I better get going if I wanna beat the busses. You should text Nick and tell him to hurry up," she told me. I nodded, acting like I would actually do that. But I couldn't because I didn't know his number.

The next thing happened so quickly, I'm surprised I remembered it at all. I'll put it in slo mo for y'all.

Demi got into her car. She checked her mirrors. She backed up. Slowly. Nicole was putting on lip gloss. In her car. Demi saw Nicole and stopped. But Nicole failed to see Demi. Nicole kept going and hit Demi's car.

I watched in awe as the scene played before my eyes. Demi got out of her car angrily, slamming her door shut. She looked at the damage and sighed gratefully because there was no damage… to her car. Nicole needed a new headlight though.

"Do you see what you did to my car, Lovato!" Nicole screeched after she saw the damage. Demi smirked and rolled her eyes before giving Nicole the deadliest stare I have ever seen.

If looks could kill Nicole would have dropped dead.

"Look here, _Anderson_. You hit me. Therefore, you did that to your car. Not me," she said bitterly and a crowd started to gather around the cars, watching them feud.

I really wanted some buttery popcorn for the show I was about to see, but I had to hold off on the theatrics.

"Just because you're screwing my best friend, doesn't mean you can screw with me," Demi glared at Nicole and her jaw dropped at Demi's words.

And that's when I knew that Demi and I would be great friends. Boy, did I judge her.

Everyone circling around them oooh'd at what Demi said and I couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Just give me your insurance card or whatever so you can pay for this damage," Nicole demanded and Demi glared at her before shaking her head.

"Fuck no. You hit me!" She exclaimed and Nicole rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Miley, you saw the whole thing, she hit me, right?" Demi turned to me and my eyes went wide and I opened my mouth but no words came out. I shrugged unknowingly and Nicole looked at me confused while Demi looked at me with a pleading look.

"She hit you?" I said as more of a question and Demi' face broke out into a wide smile before turning back to Nicole and she raised her eyebrows at her, happy she had backup.

Next thing I know Nicole was coming at me like we're on Jersey Shore or some MTV reality show.

"Who are you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows.

"Mi-," Demi interrupted me before I could finish saying my name.

"That's Miley. Your new competition for Nick," she smirked. Whoa what? No, no, no, I thought to myself. I felt my eyes widen and jaw go slack. Nicole turned back to me and her face showed realization.

"Ooooh. You're that chick who's been hanging with my Nick all day." Her Nick? Ha! "Well listen here, missy. Nick is mine. You better keep your hands to yourself. You've stepped onto some very dangerous territory," she threatened and I stared at her with a blank expression.

"Yours? Dude, Nicole, wake up! The guy has not called you back for a week straight and not only that but he has ignored you. He's _not_ interested anymore!" Demi exclaimed but Nicole just rolled her eyes and ignored her, clenching her teeth.

"I'm not… dating Nick," I explained hesitantly and she smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you're not. Nick doesn't date. He hooks up." Don't judge Nick based on that. I later found out that they only _really_ hooked up once. She's just a slut.

"Watch it, Mikayla," her voice was snotty and I scrunched my face up and rolled my eyes.

"It's Miley."

"Yeah, whatever. I assume Nick is giving you a ride home, or else you wouldn't be loitering by his car. So tell him to call me," she said and turned around. The crowd had cleared out and Nicole got in her car and drove off without another word.

"She's a real bitch isn't she?" Demi said and I laughed once. That was an understatement.

"Yeah... she's uh… something," I said, just as I saw Nick coming.

"I apologize for telling her that you were her new competition. I didn't know you and Nick were really just friends," Demi told me and I nodded once.

"Why's that?" I asked and she sighed.

"Selena and I are his only real girl _friends_, you know? He's not really open to other girls. Selena and I are just different because we've been friends with him since forever, along with Joe and David." When she told me this, it was the first bit of information I got on him that proved his commitment issues. But I didn't take it as a hint. And I really should have.

You'll probably witness a lot of my regret here and there from this point on.

"Sorry, it took longer than I thought," Nick said to me once he got to the car. He smiled at Demi as she backed out and she waved at him.

"It's okay," I told him and got in the front seat once he unlocked the door.

This time around the car ride went… better?. There was some conversing going on… it was nice…?

"There's a party at Demi's Saturday night…" I trailed off and he gawked at me like I lost my damn mind.

"Saturdays aren't part of the deal."

"It will be more believable."

He waited.

"She invited me," I continued.

"Fine," he groaned, "Whatever."

He pulled into my driveway and I smiled as I saw no one was home.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said slowly and stepped out of his car as he muttered something to himself. I walked up to my front door and turned the handle. Locked.

Then I realized I was a complete dumbass.

I dug through my bag for my key when I felt that it wasn't in my pockets. And it was nowhere to be found.

Nick was still parked in my driveway. He probably watched and laughed his ass off as I tore my bag apart in search of that damn key.

Nowhere.

I sighed and looked over reluctantly to see him still sitting there. Dude, go away! Let me suffer in silence at the fact that I locked myself out of my house.

A few more seconds went by as I stood there lamely, staring at my house, when I heard his car turn off, the sound of his door opening and closing and finally his voice a few feet from me.

"Do you always stand and admire your house when you get home from school or did you forget your key?" My back was turned to him so I allowed my smile to make an appearance until I turned around. He was standing right before the first step.

"I just like to admire it, you know? I mean why enjoy the inside as much as the outside?" Sarcasm, people.

"Good question," he'd said, I couldn't tell if it was a joke or not, but he then sighed when I didn't make a move. "You can't break in somewhere?" I rolled my eyes.

"I would have done it already," I told him and he looked down and sighed heavily. I could tell what he was about to do next was the last thing he'd ever want to do.

Which is why he didn't invite me back to his house until my dad or sister got home.

"Well you can't come to my house," he said rudely and I scrunched my face up and scoffed. Don't be so cocky, Nicholas.

"I wasn't planning on it," I told him and turned back to facing my front door. I sighed and plopped down on the bench outside my house.

"You're obviously not going to help me out, so you can leave now," I said and shrugged and turned away. He took about five steps and then paused and walked back to my porch.

"I can't just leave you here," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"In other words, if you were to drive by and see me struggling to get in my house, you'd pull into my driveway and try and help me?" I challenged, knowing exactly what his answer would be. It took him a second, but he eventually said it.

"No." Nicholas Jonas everybody!

"Then just go…" I laughed lightly, "I'm fine, really." I said truthfully. I was fine… it was not the first time I locked myself out of my house.

He left without further words.

Let's fast forward to Saturday night. I'd hate to bore you with bland details.

I closed my eyes and listen to the music screaming through my speakers and focus on getting mentally prepared to be in a room full of people that only a week ago didn't know I existed.

Now people knew my name. And they thought that I was actually friends…if not more…with Nick freaking Jonas.

We'd eaten lunch together all week. He'd driven me to and from school. Walked me down the hall to classes.

And now he was about to pick me up like we were going on a date. Though, we both knew that wasn't the case.

My eyes were still closed as the music slips seductively around my frame.

I didn't even notice the creaking of my door or the slight breeze that rolls in unexpectedly. But, my music is turned off abruptly and I was face to face with Jonas, staring at me in a weird way from my stereo.

"I take it you didn't hear me knocking because of the concert going on up here," he nodded towards the window. "Next time I'll just use the window, Miss Oblivious."

"How are you so popular?" I asked, bewildered, "You're really just a huge jerk." I wondered exactly when that transformation happened.

"That, dearest Miley, might just be _why_ I'm so popular. Ever think of that?"

_What a horrible truth._

He glanced me over me once and shakes his head, "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Please don't make me wear this as only a dress," I plead. The dress was over a pair of jeans and looked fine in my opinion.

"It's fine. I'm kidding with you. You look nice." He shrugged and ggave me a smile.

He, of course, looked like perfection from a spray can. His hair was perfectly imperfect; he was wearing this amazing brown leather jacket and blue t-shirt with expensive jeans. And it was just so effortless for him that it made me a little angry.

"Come along," he sighed, crossing to me and planting his arm around my waist.

Oh…dear God. We were in my room and I could seriously throw him down on my bed and have my way with him. But that would make me a whore. Or a pimp. I'm not quite sure since money hasn't changed hands. I steadied my breath because he was touching me and I was cross eyed because of it.

Demi's house is just as palatial as Nick's, and I had to take a lung full of air to get myself out of the car. Nick veered off as soon as we hit the door and I was left alone momentarily, which shook me to my core.

"Hey, Joe," I called and waved at him.

Instantly he's in my face. "Miley! You came?"

I scrunched my face up in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"With Nick?"

"Well, we came together. I mean, he picked me up. We were in the same car," I finished lamely.

Nick appeared by my side and handed me a red Solo cup. "What is this?" I asked taking a sniff.

"Punch."

Joe laughed heartily and clinked my glass with his own. "Welcome, Miley." He turned to find Demi and I looked up at Nick cautiously.

"People seem to be buying it."

He nodded and gave me a wink. "Who would have thought, huh?"

I hold the concoction in my hands, unsure of whether I wanted to partake or not.

I smiled a little. "You'll have to forgive my social awkwardness. I haven't been on many dates or to parties. Okay…I've never been on a date or to a party." I laughed and took a drink of the liquid floating in the cup. It burned and I stuck my tongue out as I pulled the cup away from my face. "Who put fingernail polish remover in the punch?" I wheezed

Nick laughed and pulls me to his side and I swear he kissed the top of my head. This only makes me more nervous and I chugged the rest of the punch quickly to settle my nerves.

A strange numbness began in my head and things were a little fuzzy. For some insane reason, whatever Joe and David were doing, I acted like it was the funniest thing I think I have ever seen in my life and I was laughing hysterically.

Nick took my cup and shook his head, muttering under his breath. "Lightweight," he sighed. "Have you never had a drink before?"

"Not liquor," I said with a grin. "I like it."

His eyebrows rose and he nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like you do."

There was a fleeting thought that I should have eaten some dinner before I came, but it ran off as soon as I saw the punch bowl and talked myself into a refill. Another Solo cup later and I was curled up against the woofer, giggling at the vibrations from the bass booming through the room. It was making me feel hot and ridiculously turned on, and I really, really like it.

Selena and Demi were talking off to my side and that Samantha Barks bitch was giving me the perpetual stink eye, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"So, like…how did you get Nick to hang out with you?" Samantha practically yelled at me.

I pursed my lips and stretched my legs out a little while I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position. "I blackmailed him."

"I knew it!" She looked so pleased with herself.

"You're an idiot," Selena snarled at her. "Like Nick could be bribed."

"You trying to get him to screw you? Because I don't think he's into virgins," Samantha cackled.

And this is where I start laughing like an idiot, too. Leaning forward, I shake my head like she's a moron. "Then we're okay. 'Cuz I haven't been a virgin since I was fifteen."

"What?" Demi was next to me in a flash. "Please, do tell…"

I sighed and leaned back against the speaker. I knew it was gonna be a loooooong night. But I didn't give a fuck because my plan was working.

And we were only a week in.

* * *

**Q: Did you ever forget that best friend you had when you were younger?**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/n: I'm sorry to those of you who forgot your childhood friend or if you were the one forgotten, I know what that's like and it really sucks when you walk past them in the hallway and they see right through you.**

**Lol… I've never been drunk before so sorry if my writing isn't realistic.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

Oh god. I dreaded getting to this part of the story. But I can't leave any big events out. Because we're being honest here. Well, being honest… and considering I have never had an alcoholic drink before Saturday night… yeah, you could say I was smashed. Aha… but remember… I'm not proud of this.

Around one was when the last of us were leaving. Thankfully, Nick didn't drink that much, knowing he'd have to drive home. And I'll let you know right now that that was the first and last time I ever drink like that… before I'm 21.

"Niiick, oh my god, my dad's gonna kiiiiiill me if I go home like this…" I ran my hand through my hair and laughed at nothing. Nick looked over to me and smirked then shook his head.

"Miley, he'll probably kill me for bringing you home like this," he said and groaned. "Can you call or text him and tell him you're staying at friend's or something?"

My mind was in a blur and I just nodded and mumbled something, I don't know what.

"But I'm nooot staying at a friend's… so wheeeere am I staying?" I slurred and my head started to hurt. Oh the glory of what was going to come next.

"My house." He stated and my insides suddenly twisted. I could feel myself beginning to get lightheaded so I shifted uncomfortably.

"Jesus," I muttered and ran my hand through my hair. "Are we almost _there_?" I groaned desperately. I felt like I swallowed a brick, not only that but it felt like someone threw one at my head.

"Yeah, just a second." But I didn't have a second… I didn't even have a millisecond once he took that sharp turn onto our road.

Now I'm going to be blunt because I don't like thinking about this humiliating, mortifying moment, let alone talk about it.

I puked in his car. All over my shoes. And all over his floor. He was angry. But he didn't show it that much… at the moment. He helped me into his house and up to his private bathroom.

I spent a good fifty minutes with my head in the toilet and a towel that acted as a pillow on the tiled floor.

He held my hair back and brought me a glass of water and sat on the bathroom floor with me for nearly an hour. And for those fifty minutes that he took care of me it was like that little ten year old Nick was back, dragging me out of his backyard away from the rain storm.

When I was done throwing up the contents of my stomach Nick handed me a new toothbrush that I was happy to use. He left me alone in the bathroom as I cleaned myself up and I was still a little… blehh. I walked back into his room and he was lying on his bed with his eyes closed.

He opened them as I collapsed next to him. I know it was weird for me to just get comfortable in his room, but remember that I was still half drunk. And keep in mind that a week had gone by. We'd spent a lot of time together. Nothing noteworthy happened (which is why I skipped it), but we did talk and got to know each other.

"Why'd you do all that?" I mumbled. He turned only his head and I waited for an answer.

"Because…" he didn't finish. He just stared at me. He turned onto his side; his body was facing me completely. He was only an inch away from me now and I could feel his body heat rolling off of him in waves. His mouth was only a fraction of an inch from mine. My stomach felt like I ate live goldfish and I was thankful that I was still inebriated so that I wasn't completely freaking out.

I was breathing so wildly that my chest was hitting his with each inhale. His face inched closer and I stared at him with eyes wide open, wondering when he was going to stop.

"Kissing isn't in the deal," I murmured.

His eyes lifted from my mouth and he smirked. "Care to renegotiate?"

I attempted to answer but only air hissed out of my throat.

"Breathe, Miley," he instructed lowly.

I took a deep breath and then…nothing.

I stared into his eyes as they looked into mine. His right hand came to rest on my neck and he sighed, clenching his jaw and appearing conflicted. Whatever he was fighting on the inside must have given up quickly because he tilted my head back and ran his lips over my jaw.

"I think we're going to have fun for the next three weeks, don't you?" He breathed against my neck.

"Yes."

I can't believe I'm telling you guys this.

"How far are you willing to go, Miley? To be popular?" His hand was sliding down my shoulders, landing on my ass.

"W-what do you mean?" He tsked and placed a soft kiss on my jaw. Wow, this is so embarrassing for you guys to be reading.

I gripped onto his shirt, which pulled his body even closer to mine. And…holy shit…it felt so good. He was sucking on my neck and I think it was single handedly the sexiest thing I've ever encountered. His hand was still roaming and it hit the hem of my dress, where he began to lift it slightly and settled it over my ass. And then his hand was gripping and kneading the soft flesh there as he grinded himself into me once.

My fingers froze, wrapped around the soft fabric of his shirt. His body was so welcoming, conforming to mine immediately and molding into me. His hand trailed down and slipped around the back of my thigh, his fingers curling underneath my knee and pulling it up to wrap around his waist.

_I'm in shock. I've dreamed of this for years…_

I opened my mouth to speak and suddenly his lips were on mine, running hotly across my own, and his soft mouth pliable and forceful. He slid his tongue into my mouth. I was gone. I had combusted into a million pieces and was just obliterated shards of stardust all over his bed.

"How far, Miley?" He manages to growl out. "What will you let me do to you?" For the love of God… this is so awkward right now.

"I'll let you do anything," I whimpered.

"That's a bad idea," he grunted out. "What if I'm a bad person? What if I want to hurt you? Is it worth it?" His hands were under my shirt on my stomach and I opened my eyes in their lust-fueled haze to see his face.

"You're not. You won't." I was shaking my head to clear my thoughts but the fire was too hot, distracting me from what is right or wrong.

Our lips met again and he moved both hands to my hair; pulling roughly and I mirrored his actions with my own, raking my fingers through his curly locks. He hummed a little at the contact, and I couldn't concentrate because his fingers were roughly wrapped in my own hair and working overtime until it looked like a perfect replica of a bird's nest.

We were moving against each other, my leg sliding and his hips rolling, our mouths wet and warm, tongues intermingling. I want to die like this.

Suddenly he pulled back and a dark gleam appeared in his eyes. I was struggling to breathe and my eyes closed so that I could gather my composure. His hands dropped from my hair and he shifted back a little, signaling for me to move my leg off him.

"Sorry." He told me and I opened my eyes to look at him. He sighed and ran his thumb over my swollen lower lip before turning over and getting off the bed. I looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" I questioned and he looked at his door then back at me.

"Gonna sleep on the couch."

"No, no. You, you… take your bed. I'll sleep on the couch," I mumbled softly, exhaustion finally hitting me.

"Not necessary… goodnight." I heard him say before the clicking of a door opening and closing.

It was… weird. I mean I wasn't uncomfortable. I was very comfortable. I just didn't think it would escalate into that.

And this was where trouble began. I was officially attached to Nick and feeling like I did three years ago.

But I don't wanna start babbling about stuff you won't understand… so let's go backwards about three years.

I was fifteen years old and my boyfriend was over. His name doesn't matter so we'll just call him No Name. No Name and I were together for about 7 months and we were semi-serious. It was a Sunday night and I was home alone. I was home alone a lot before we moved back to my home town. So I called No Name up and asked if he wanted to come over. He, of course, said yes. He only lived a few houses down the road so he didn't need a ride. He just walked.

Jesus, what was with me and hooking up with my neighbors?

I was sitting in my room and turned when I heard a knocking on my glass, French doors. No Name liked the idea of sneaking into my room through my balcony. You see, there was a big oak tree in our front yard and I had a balcony, so he would climb the tree and come through my room like that.

I got up from my desk and unlocked the door. No Name greeted me with a kiss and I smiled into it. Life was really perfect at that moment. I had a great boyfriend and great friends… it's too bad I didn't know losing them would be so easy.

No Name and I decided to just watch a movie. But watching a movie led to cuddling and cuddling led to kissing and kissing led to making out and before I knew it I was taking his clothes off for him and he was taking my clothes off and so taking our clothes off led to sex.

And you know the fact that he had a condom in his pocket made me think he came over to my house planning it. But I didn't realize that until the next day.

It wasn't romantic.

It wasn't fun.

It wasn't special.

And it wasn't pleasurable.

It was uncomfortable and awkward and weird.

And it was painful. Physically and emotionally painful.

So as we lay there awkwardly in my bed, with just our underwear on, I opened my big mouth that ruins everything.

"I love you," I whispered, turning my head to him. When you tell someone you love them, you're completely throwing yourself out there. A whole new level of vulnerability is exposed. You're taking a chance because it takes a lot of guts to say that to someone, especially when you're only fifteen.

To this day I _still_ have no idea why I told him that. Because in all honesty I didn't love him. I never did and I never will.

But I could already feel the tears falling from my eyes when I didn't get a response.

"Do you love me?" That took a lot of guts. By now I felt like I was gonna throw up. I already felt disgusting as it was.

He turned to me and looked into my eyes. I waited. Crying. And he blinked once and said it.

"No. I have to go," he mumbled quickly and got up, putting the rest of his clothes on. It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach and then slapped me across the face a few times.

I cried myself to sleep that night. And then I missed a whole week of school because depression took over me. I came back and talked to no one. Eventually my friends got tired of trying to talk to me because it was like talking to a rock. So for the rest of my sophomore year I had no one. Junior year was pretty lonely, too.

Those were the darkest years I have ever experienced. And yet I was alone I didn't think I was alone. I didn't think so because I still had my family. But it wasn't until recently when I realized how lonely I was.

So when my dad suggested moving I was stoked. I was ready to start new. Too bad I turned socially awkward.

But now that we got that detour out of the way… where was I?

Oh yes. So now that Nick and I had made out, I was officially pulled in. Before I was just looking to be friends, though a romantic relationship would have been a big bonus. But when he just left like that after apologizing (for what? I didn't know what because it was amazing), that feeling I got when No Name left came back. But I didn't start crying. I just laid there in his bed having crucial flashbacks until I fell asleep.

The next day was brutal. I had a hangover, but luckily I wasn't throwing up because I took care of that last night. I pretty much had the headache from hell and my whole body ached.

I woke up and it took me a minute to recall the events of the night before. Then it took me another minute to take in my surroundings. But when I realized I was in Nick's bed in Nick's room I was utterly amazed.

I got up slowly to oberve.

His walls were dark blue and there were drawings and paintings scattered _all over the place_. There were some movie and musician posters, but only like three… everything else that was hanging up was a charcoal drawing or a painting. I mean there was _no_ empty space on the walls. Some work was even overlapping other work. His desk was covered in paper and utensils. And every piece of work had his signature in the right hand corner.

And that was when I realized I had apparently told the Dali of our generation to color inside the fucking lines.

* * *

**A/n: if you wondering who Dali is… Salvador Dali was a great artist ;D**

**Q: Do you like art? What kind?**

**For readers of Better In Time… I have written three different epilogues but I don't know which one you guys would prefer. One takes place a few months later (around the Send It On filming and Tybee Island) the next one takes place in 2011, around now, and the last one takes place a few years from now. Which one would you want to read?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/n: I love you guys. Haha. I read every review. **

**While writing about Miley's sister, I tend to picture Minka Kelly (from Friday Night Lights and that new movie The Roommate oh and she was in 500 days of summer, she played Autumn at the end) she's fucking gorgeous.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 5**

Hmm. It's occurred to me as I tell this story that I'm focusing solely on Nick and myself, here. I guess, in essence, that's how it's supposed to be. The petty bullshit of high school hierarchy and nasty things said in notes passed around English or on FaceBook pages don't really matter all that much. Those words can hurt and they can be stupid or ignorant, but, at the end of the day, my story is about the journey I took with Nick when he came blowing into my life like an unexpected summer rainstorm, making everything take on a different hue and coloring my world in hazy greens and yellows.

Damn. My English teacher would have been proud of that romantic schlock I just thought of there.

No matter. I still hate the asshole.

Back to the matter at hand.

I was simply gawking at his walls.

"Oh my God," I said out loud just as he walked in. I heard the door close and turned around. My God, was he gorgeous.

His hair was wet, so I assumed he just took a shower and he smelled like axe. Mmmm.

I bit my lip once I saw him, remembering last night's events.

"Oh good, you're up," he said and I nodded and looked down, still biting my lip. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh… you know. Terrible," I laughed warily as the sound of my own voice was like shouting in my ear. He nodded understandingly.

"Well if you need anything just ask… unless you wanna go home right now," he said, unsure and I nodded awkwardly and looked back at his walls.

"You drew all these?" I asked softly and turned back to him for an answer. He nodded shyly and shrugged.

"I tried picking up when you were sleeping… but I guess it's just naturally like this." Yeah… it did not look like he tried picking up. His room looked like the art room at school but with a bed and darker lighting.

"These are amazing," I told him and looked closer at one that caught my eye. It was so vibrant, but at the same time the colors were so dull. It kind of played a trick on my eyes. But I can remember it perfectly. It was a setting of a yard with a badass swing set and a metal slide. It was raining in the picture. The sky was a light gray and there was a lightning bolt striking the slide. But that was it. There were no people. Just that scene.

"Thanks," he said and I touched the painting lightly with my finger, tracing the lightning bolt.

"So you're a closet artist?" I speculated and looked at him unsure. He shrugged and sat down on his bed.

"You're the only one to see all of this." Wow, right? I know. I was really shocked, considering his reputation, I thought a bunch of girls have seen his room… or even his best friends… his mom?

"No one else has ever been in your room? No other girl?" I challenged, not believing what he was telling me. He shook his head and laughed.

"I know what you're implying, but that's what the guest house is for I guess." I forced a chuckle, but really, Nick? Too much information. I didn't wanna know what he did in the guest house with girls.

"But you're so good, I mean… why hide it?" I asked and sat next to him, he sat for a moment, not moving. I could tell he was trying to think of an answer. I waited patiently for a good 2 minutes.

"People wouldn't accept the fact that I'd rather spend my days inside drawing rather than running around bases. And then people think of me and they think of what? Partying?" It's really annoying for me to think back to this kind of stuff and regret how I reacted. I knew he was lying but I didn't press him on it and I wish I had. It would have changed things if I got the truth right then and there.

I guess that's just another thing to shove into my vault of regrets.

I nodded at the answer he gave me and it got silent.

"Do you like art?" He'd asked and it was such a simple question, yes or no, but the minute he asked me that, I thought back to that day we were coloring together.

"Uhm, strictly coloring books," I joked and he chuckled, then got quiet for a second. Something was on his mind and all I could think was 'Oh goodness, did I give away too much?'

"I had a friend when I was little that loved to color. We'd hang out and just spend our time coloring." He chuckles sadly and my heart dipped, wondering if he was talking about me.

"What was your friend's name?" I pressed.

His head tilted a little in thought and he frowned. "I have no idea. We didn't go to the same school and she left when we were like ten. Wow…funny how I can remember her, like, general outline. But no face or name?"

Relief washed over me and sadness began to creep in at his confession. "Must not have been that good of a friend, then."

"Better than most," he murmured.

My head was really starting to hurt so I laid back on his bed and chewed on my lip and stared at his walls some more, taking in the beautiful artwork. There were a lot of drawings of his friends. Some drawings you could tell came from his imagination; others you could tell were inanimate objects. It was a variety, really.

"I'm not sure I know what you want out of this."

My eyes closed and I breathed one deep breath before opening them. "I just want to be friends with you. And I'm sure you think that's really stupid, but it really is what I want. I want to remember my Senior Year and not be invisible…or the chief's daughter. I want to know what it's like to be one of…you."

He relaxed and leaned back, pulling his legs on his bed and laying his head next to mine on his pillow. "Popularity comes with a price. I'm not sure you understand how big of a cost it could be."

_It could steal my soul. But I would get to be with you…_

Instead of telling him that, I yawned. He shifted closer and settled into me, pulling my face onto his chest and draping his arm across my back. "You make no sense," he sighed.

"Haven't you ever just wanted to be someone else for a little while?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. And the façade gets old really quick… hence my hidden talent." His head settled into the pillow and I raised my face to look at him staring down at me. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't… worry about it, it was … fine," I insisted.

He was quiet and unmoving until we heard the garage door opening.

"Hmm, that's weird," he had said, "My mom's home… it's only 2," And once he said that I shot up like a bat out of hell and looked at him panicked.

"Oh my God, my dad!" He looked at me confused and I sighed and grabbed my shoes, noticing they were cleaned, but didn't say anything due to the fact that my thought process is quicker than my lips. "I have to go home! He has no clue where I am! I never got in touch with him last night!" I said urgently and his eyes widened and he got up quickly, chasing me out of his room, slamming his door on the way out.

"Wait, at least let me drive you!" He exclaimed as I booked it down the stairs and through his kitchen, waiting patiently for him.

"Who's this?" I turned around at the sound of a woman's voice, and was greeted by his mom, who was looking at Nick waiting for an answer.

She focused her attention on me once I turned around; her eyes widened momentarily then went back to normal. Can you guess? Yeah, she recognized me. I knew it right away, too. I _prayed_ she wouldn't say anything.

"Mom, this is Miley, but we're kinda in a rush, so I'll see you when I get home," he said quickly and I saw her expression turn to confusion before he ushered me out of the house. Suddenly it was like he was in a bigger rush than I was.

"I can walk, Nick," I said but he insisted on driving me. When I got into the passenger side of his car, I noticed the floor mat was gone. I bit my lip and didn't say anything, hoping he wouldn't say anything either.

But then I remembered that he morphs back in forth between a big jerk and sweet guy.

"If you're wondering, my floor mat is drying on the grass. I had to wash it off this morning."

I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Look, I didn't plan on throwing up in your car, okay? Jeez…"

He pulled into my driveway and I got out immediately, before he could even turn the car off. I ran into the house and was expecting my dad to be in my face, but he wasn't. I closed the door but something stopped me and I turned to see Nick walking in behind me.

"What are you doing?" I whispered angrily.

"Making sure you're okay," he answered and I rolled my eyes. Did he really think he would protect me from my dad's shouting?

"Dad!" I called out and then winced at how loud my voice was. My head started pounding again and I mentally kicked myself.

"He's at work," Marissa appeared, walking out of the kitchen, her arms crossed, looking at me with a smirk. "But you're lucky you have such a great sister who covers for you without being asked," she finished off and I gaped at her.

"He thinks you told me to let him know that you were staying at a friend's… but from your current appearance and the boy standing behind you… I can see you were not at just a friend's," she laughed lightly and I touched my hair, feeling how tangled and out of place it was. I was a mess.

"Aha… Marissa, it's _not_ what you think," I said and then turned my head around to look at Nick. He raised his eye brows, pulling his lips between his teeth. I sighed and turned back to face Marissa. "Marissa, this is Nick, Nick that's my sister Marissa." I introduced them and Nick scooted past me and walked forward to shake her hand.

"Hi Nick, nice to meet you."

"You too… uhm do you think this whole thing could stay between the three of us?" He asked nicely, throwing his charm out there, and Marissa made a face as if she was thinking then turned to go back into the kitchen. I began to follow her but Nick didn't move because he was obviously checking out her ass in those damn booty shorts. So I gave him a little push forward, earning a death glare as he tripped over his own foot. I smiled at him and he followed me into the kitchen.

"Marissa, Dad really doesn't need to know about this," I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Miles, calm down. If I was gonna tell him you went and did God knows what last night with the neighbor, I wouldn't have covered for you," she said and I let out a sigh of relief. "I was in high school not too long ago, sis. I understand," she said and walked to the stairs. She turned around and smiled at Nick, "Will I be seeing you around here often?"

"Oh my god," I whispered, barely audible and looked at Nick, biting my lip. He looked wary at first and turned to me and then he flashed a charming smile and turned to Marissa.

"I don't doubt it." My insides were screaming and jumping with joy. In that moment I kind of forgot that this was just a game. In three weeks it would've been over.

* * *

**Q: Do you have a secret/hidden talent?**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/n: I don't have a hidden talent. I'm not that awesome.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 6**

I have decided to take you guys on a slight detour. When looking back on the past events I realized that the things going on with other students were a key factor in the story of Nick and me. I tried to tell as little as possible on other students, but I am coming to the conclusion that what was said in the hallways only encouraged the main event.

After having a rather adventurous weekend, I'd forgotten that Nick and I, as lab partners, had a lab report to write. He obviously forgot, too, unless that's why he was running late. But I doubted it.

I heard his car pull into my driveway and ran out the front door.

"You're late," I said to him as I got in the car and he rolled his eyes.

"I overslept a little bit, calm down," he explained and backed out of my driveway. He gunned it to the end of the road and turned sharply, barely stopping.

"Holy shit! Are you trying to kill us? Why the lead foot, Speedy Gonzales?" I exclaimed and he glanced at me briefly, before barely slowing down.

"Your greeting gave me the impression you didn't want to be late for school. I thought I'd speed things up, cars can do that you know," he said innocently and I looked at him incredulously.

"Oh really?" I exclaimed sarcastically, "You know the police have these bright red and blue blinking lights and even sirens! They slow cars down, police can do that you know," I said and he sighed and went slower. Still over the speed limit, but slow enough to not make me grasp the door handle, holding on for dear life.

"You know we have a lab report due today," I said after some silence and he tsked and shook his head.

"So this is what I get for being partnered with a party girl…" he joked and I laughed lightly. "Don't worry, we'll just hand it in late," he said.

"I have never handed anything in late in my entire life." I said and instantly regretted it once I realized how lame it sounded.

"Goody two-shoes. Just two days."

"Ugh, fine. We'll hand it in two days late! Well, I guess it's better than being 10 days late with a positive pregnancy test as the end result, right?" I smirked and he glanced at me and let out a chuckle then turned back to the road.

"Right."

When we pulled into the parking lot that Monday (about five minutes before the bell), there were no stares. No gawking. No whispering. It was like it was natural for him to be driving me to school. As if he was doing it all year. That's when I realized that by me attending Demi's party, word got around that Nick and I were a thing. Though we weren't. It was just what people assumed, of course. People hear things and it becomes a big ass game of telephone. While walking through the halls that day I actually heard something along the lines of, "Nick and that new girl Miley hooked up at the party… like all the way," ha! Silly little gossipers.

You would think that it would bother me that people were talking about me, encouraging false stories… but to be honest, I loved it.

I loved that people knew my name. I loved that people I didn't know waved and smiled at me in the hallway.

One week. That was all it took for me to go from the bottom of that "lovely" food chain to the very top. And I was loving it.

"So when should we get together to do this lab report thingy?" Nick asked as we walked to class, being the last two in the hallway.

"I can't tonight… my sister's fiancée's parents are coming over for dinner, so how about tomorrow night, two days tops, remember?" I reminded him and he sighed.

"Sorry. My dad and I are going to a car show tomorrow after school," he said.

"Ooh, a car show, not an art show, eh?" I teased.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

I sighed. "How about you do half tonight and e-mail it to me and then I'll do the other half tomorrow," I suggested and he nodded.

"Sounds good," he said and when we got to our class he opened the door for me.

I always remember the littlest gestures.

At lunch Demi and Selena dragged me into the bathroom and bombarded me with questions on what happened once Nick and I left Demi's. I'm surprised they even remembered when we left and that we left together, considering how shitfaced they were. To be honest, I'm surprised I remember the events from that night.

"So, did you guys hook up?"

"Did you like it?"

"Was he nice about it? He better have been nice!"

They tossed questions back and forth, not giving me a chance to answer.

"Whoa! Whoa! What?" I exclaimed and they shut up and stared at me, waiting for answers. "Guys, we didn't…" I shook my head and they both raised their eyebrows in surprise then shared a glance. "What?" I asked and Demi turned to face the mirror and fixed her hair.

"Oh nothing," Demi clearly lied and Selena avoided eye contact.

"Just friggen tell me." I demanded and Selena looked under all the stalls to check there was no one in there but us and then they pulled me into the corner.

"We're just… surprised, is all," Demi said and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I know what people are saying. But, don't you guys know not to listen to-," I was cut off suddenly by Selena.

"No, no. We don't listen to gossip. It's a waste of time. We're just surprised because well…" she looked at Demi for help and Demi sighed.

"Look, you're new," as if, "so we understand you don't really know the Nick most people know," _Because I know a better, nicer one_, I thought to myself. "He's not known for long-term relationships. He's not even known for two week relationships… he's just a DTF kinda guy."

"DTF?" I questioned and they both kind of chuckled. Yeah, I got the _Jersey Shore_ lingo; I was just praying it didn't mean the same thing.

"Down to fuck." Demi told me, almost sympathetically, "and it usually just takes the first 'date' or party," she used finger quotes and I nodded swallowed hard.

It was then that I realized the meaning of our make out session and the fact that he said we were going to "have fun the next three weeks" and all the stuff about how far I was willing to go to be popular. So, unfortunately, the idea planted in my head that he was only doing this to get inside my pants. He was using me as his little release machine… while I was using him to become popular. In theory, it was a win, win situation.

But don't freak out at Nick suddenly, because I'm gonna spoil it for you now and tell you that what I had thought was completely and utterly wrong. He was _not _using me for sex or anything sexual. It was just what I had assumed after the little bathroom chat. And I was stupid to take it to mere extremes considering I was blackmailing the shit outta him. I was so hypocritical. I can't stand to think back on it.

"But we just wanna let you know that we think you're different. We don't usually befriend Nick's… lady friends. But we actually like you and you guys still haven't fucked! So it's fair to say you should be around for a while," Selena informed me and I laughed nervously. _If three weeks is a while…_ I thought.

When we go back to the table Nick looked really pissed off. Like fired up. I sat next to him and looked at him concerned.

"You alright, buddy?" I asked and he looked at me abruptly then took my face into his hands and kissed me fiercely. His soft lips were pressed hard against my own and my eyes fluttered shut. I forgot we were surrounded by people and almost got caught in the moment as he moved his hand through my hair and our lips worked against each other. It was powerful and demanding, desperate and breathtaking all at once. But it only lasted about three seconds before he pulled away, gently biting my bottom lip. I didn't realize my hand was grasping the table as roughly as it was until I felt his hand cover it. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him confused.

He placed his forehead against mine. His eyes were staring intently into mine and he licked his lips before speaking; our eyes still connected.

"You may own my ass for the next three weeks, Miley. But that means one other thing."

"What?" I asked, barely audibly.

"That means that for the next three weeks you're mine. Period. No one else touches you…"

"Of course not."

"Good." He leaned away from me after skimming his lips across mine one last time. I felt like I had gotten the wind knocked out of me. He was so fucking breathtaking.

I glanced at the others at the table who seemed to be engaged in their own conversations, but the way they were acting made it obvious they saw our kiss.

By now people were used to my sitting at the "popular" table. It became natural and they seemed to accept it. All but one girl who just couldn't let Nick go.

"Hey Nicky," Nicole invited herself to the table, pulling up a chair right between Nick and I and pushing me over, rather rudely.

"Don't call me that," he stated, clearly uninterested, not even looking at her and I couldn't help but smirk. Everyone at the table got quiet and focused their attention on them.

"You used to _love_ when I called you that," she enticed and let her fingers crawl up his arm slowly. He pushed her hand down and continued to eat. I bit my lip and watched as she scoffed.

"What's your problem lately? Why are you talking to this nobody?" She glanced at me and rolled her eyes. "What, are you sleeping with her? I heard you hooked up at Demi's party."

"Maybe we did, Nicole! But that's not why I'm not interested in you anymore," he exclaimed and her jaw dropped, "to be honest I lost interest the second you opened your mouth," he finished and laughed a little bit, throwing in that jackass smirk of his as he leaned back comfortably in his chair and crossed his arms.

Nicole stiffened in her seat and I kind of felt bad for a second. He basically admitted to her that he had sex with her just because she was hot, not because he liked her. I hated that part of him. I really, _really_ hated how easy being a dick came to him. Nicole wasn't my favorite person but no girl deserves to be treated like that.

"Jackass," she stated and stood up, kicking her chair back then slapping the smug look right off his face. No literally.

She slapped him clear across the cheek and strutted her way through the cafeteria and out the exit.

My hand went straight to my mouth to try and refrain from laughing because let's be honest, that was one of the funniest things I have ever seen. David and Joe guffawed loudly and Demi's and Selena's jaws dropped and they gasped.

"Fucking bitch," Demi muttered and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Nick glared at David and Joe and they just shook their heads and laughed more. He looked at me and saw I was trying not to laugh and sighed. "It's not funny."

"Oh, but it is," I insisted and he shook his head.

"I did nothing to deserve that," he said and then I really laughed. I looked at him incredulously before speaking.

"You did too deserve that! You were being an ass," I said seriously and then got up and walked away. I just needed to get away from that side of him before my hand left a red mark on his face, too.

At the end of the day we drove to my house in silence. I was contemplating on whether to ask about the whole DTF thing or not…

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Nick as he pulled into my driveway.

"I suppose, but only if you invite me inside," he said and looked to me for an answer. I nodded numbly and he shut the car off and followed me inside and up to my room.

I shut my door even though no one else was home, just in case someone happened to come home.

"Nice room," he said and looked closely at the picture frames with pictures of me with my family and from when I was younger. "So about that question…?" He sat down on my bed and I nervously paced back and forth in front of him.

_Nick Jonas was in my fucking room, God dammit!_

I took a deep breath. "Are you really attracted to me or are you just taking advantage of the fact that you have a girl who is willing to let you do anything to her for the next three weeks…?"

He looked at me kind of taken back and sighed, "You remember all of that conversation the other night?" I nodded and crossed my arms, waiting for him to answer me. "You… remind me of someone…" he paused and sighed, "and I guess I would have to say that that attracts me to you… a lot." I nodded numbly, wondering why the hell he remembers me but not as _me_. It drove me insane and I just wanted to tell him who I was but I knew that would change _everything_.

"You're _so_ beautiful, Miley," he said breathlessly and I froze. "I mean of course I'm attracted to you." I blushed and sat down next to him. "Face it, Miles, you're hot," he said and allowed his eyes to graze me from head to toe. "Unfortunately, I'm not the only guy who thinks so…" he trailed off and I looked at him confused. "Uhh, Hemsworth and Gaston have made it visible to me that they're interested in you," he explained and I nodded once then looked at him again.

"Who?"

"Just some big idiots on the baseball team." I nodded again and sighed.

"So that's why you claimed me as yours today at lunch, something happened when I was gone?" He nodded and laughed lightly.

"Er, yeah."

"You got jealous?" I assumed and he bit his lip.

"Not jealous, protective." _Sure._

"You feel protective of me?" I asked shyly and he looked into my eyes and inched a little closer to me.

"Is that okay?" He breathed and my mind fogged up because he had that weird effect on me. I couldn't even open my mouth to answer him, let alone try and talk. He had me under some weird ass spell. The Nick Jonas charm. So I nodded after breathing out a gust of air.

"I really wanna kiss you," he said and smiled gently.

"Nick…I'm…" I began to tell him the truth when he moved in to close the gap; He groaned and sighed, before touching my lips with his own in a hot, open mouthed kiss. I ran my hand down his chest and pulled him closer to me by his shirt. He took my face in his hands and then ran them throughout my hair.

I was in heaven. I wasn't even drunk and I wasn't freaking out, it was a miracle.

"You don't have to…" I gasped out when his mouth pulled away from mine.

"I know," he murmured. "I just can't…not…I don't know…" He kissed me again, pulling on my lower lip with his teeth and strengthening his grip on my face.

My mind was reeling with his cryptic words.

I'm going to try and not be shy about this stuff anymore considering this won't be the last time I have to tell you about our… intimacy.

Next thing I know, I'm straddling his lap, kneeling on the bed, slightly towering over him and tugging at his hair as we kissed furiously. He ran his hands down my sides, landing on my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"You're warm," he mumbled against my lips. "And so damn soft." His voice was filled with wonder and I'm fighting to remember every touch he applied to my body. It was so incredibly different than No Name, remember him? This was not the same at all…Nick's touch was claiming my body, making me hot and flushed with desire, filled with a need I've never felt before.

His tongue rolled out of his mouth, in between my willing lips and I mimicked the movement, moaning softly into his mouth while his hands continued their descent down my back. His face shifted and he made this massively sexy grunting sound under my ear that caused my eyes to roll into the back of my head.

I could feel his hands on my sides and he tensed all of a sudden, resting his forehead against the crook of my neck. He was breathing raggedly as he looked down to where his hands had settled just under my breasts.

Nick let out this desperate sounding air from his lungs as he leaned away, continuing to stare at his hands on my chest. He looked like he was in some sort of physical pain, his eyebrows knitted together and lips pulled between his teeth. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused as his hands finally journeyed upwards and his thumbs brushed across the underside of them.

The whimper that escaped from my mouth surprised me. I've never had a reaction like that before.

He moved his hands lower and slipped them under my shirt. He attached our lips once more as his hands slid to my upper back and easily undid the clasp of my bra. I was too into it to realize just how easily he did that. _Lots of practice, Jonas?_

So once he did that he lifted my shirt over my head and I slid my bra off fully. Completely exposing myself to him. And wow I was acting calm but in truth? I was shitting my pants. I initially went to cover myself but he gently pushed my arms away and allowed his hands to replace them.

The situation in a nutshell: Nick was feeling me up as we made out on my bed and I grinded my hips into him recklessly.

I had no control around him and I mentally kicked myself for acting so fucking easy.

It became too much. I couldn't control myself anymore and I fisted his hair hard, yanking his head away from the intense pleasure that he was creating and pushed his hands down. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to stop you," I barely got out of my mouth. "And I've dreamt of this for too long to be able to say no."

"What?" He asked, his eyes opening fully to gage my honesty.

"_Huh_?" I retorted, unsure of whether or not he even heard what I initially stated.

"I didn't hear what you said."

"I said we should stop I have company coming over," I whispered, looking away.

"Jesus," he breathed, raking his fingers through his hair. "I can't think when I'm around you."

"I know the feeling."

He nodded his head and I shifted off of him and quickly put my shirt and bra back on. He stood up and that was when I noticed the bulge in his jeans. "Holy shit…" I gasped.

Classy, right? I speak without thinking. Sue me.

Nick laughed slightly and moved his arm to block it. I lifted a hand to stop him and stared in awe at the massive bulge.

"I did that?" I asked in amazement.

He let out a weird huffing sound and shook his head. "Umm, yeah."

"Does it hurt?" I asked, finally looking to his face and standing up in front of him.

"Yes…" He responded like I was a child.

Without thinking, I palmed it through his jeans.

"Miley," he warned.

"Does this feel good?" I asked and made a pass over it again.

"Yes. So…like you said. We should stop."

His hand dipped below the waistband and he adjusted himself carefully. I watched unabashedly, wondering if I'd ever get to really see it. Oh my god, that didn't sound that nerdy in my head. Wow… I was… wow… a loser.

"So…I'll go, then…"

I didn't move since I'm unsure of what to do. "Okay."

He licked his lips and stepped towards me, bending to kiss my cheek, but he missed and hit the side of my mouth instead. There is a hesitation before I turned my face and kiss his lips softly. But something happened. To this day I still don't know what, but it was definitely a turning point. My knees suddenly felt weak and I gasped and pulled back at the sudden spark that erupted between us.

"You feel it too," he breathed and lifted my face to gaze into his eyes.

"Yeah…that was intense." He lifted our hands and stared at our fingers, wrapped around each other's. Silently, he brought them to his lips and gave them a gentle kiss. "Are you okay… I wasn't planning on any of that… I swear," He asked.

"Yeah."

"I mean, technically you're my _girlfriend_, right?" He smiled a little and kissed my hand again.

"Right."

"So, this isn't weird," he stated.

"No…that was weird. But I get what you're saying, Nick. This was okay. I was in it, too. Kinda instigated some. Relax."

His frame does relax and he drops my hand and runs his through his hair. "Bye," he said and I waved as he turned and walked to my door.

"Nick?" I called quietly.

He turned to look at me instead of answering.

"Do you want to come over and have dinner with us this week?"

Nick's face kind of scrunched up. "If I come over and you introduce me as your boyfriend, it could end really badly in a few weeks when this is over."

"Oh. Right. Of course, you're right. Too much collateral damage," I agreed and he nodded mutely, his lips pressed in between his lips as he opened the door and walked out.

For a moment I had forgotten that this was all a game.

I looked out my window and watched as he pulled out of my driveway and drove away. I still remember the empty feeling I felt once he was gone. I felt lonely. For the first time in my life I felt _alone_. Because I had _actually_ fallen in love with Nick Jonas and once I realized that, his absence hurt more than the fact that I knew he didn't feel at all the same.

So do you remember in the very beginning when I told you about the two people this story was about?

One who thought it was impossible to love.

And one who thought it was impossible to be loved.

Can you guess which one I am?

* * *

**Q: How far would you go with Nick Jonas? ;D **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/n: WOW! A lot of you… most of you… would really go all the way with Nick? To be honest… I would just make out with him and touch his hair... xD**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter7**

That's right. I thought it was impossible for someone to love me. I won't go into detail right now because it comes up later on. But I will tell you the reason I felt that way.

Remember when I told you my mom died when I was ten? Well she killed herself. She suffered from depression. I would love to make the story even more tragic for you and tell you that I was the one who found her, but I wasn't. If I was… I would probably have ended up like her.

To add on to the issues with my mother and how it made me feel like I was unloved, my dad didn't make it any better by always working and never being home. I felt like he didn't care for quite a while.

And then my sister moved half way across the country to go to college. She left me and it hurt because she's my older sister and I couldn't live without her. I really needed her. It felt like she didn't care about me, either.

And finally, No Name. That's self-explanatory.

So you can see that the one's I loved most basically shit on me. I felt worthless for a portion of my life but I always told myself I wasn't alone. I had people around me, so I wasn't alone. It wasn't until Nick that I learned the feeling is emotional, not physical.

Veering away from that depressing detour, let's get back on track.

Patrick and his parents, Mr. and Mrs. Grant, came over for dinner. We were all gathered in the living room and to be honest I was bored out of my mind and missing Nick… a lot. I felt like a part of me was missing and I had the isnane urge to be in contact with him.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and scrolled through my contacts until I found his name.

_So did you take care of your little… or should I say big problem? ;)_

I texted him and waited uneasily for a response. Feel free to laugh at my attempt to being flirty.

Butterflies fluttered throughout my stomach when I received his response.

_wouldnt you like to know :)_

I tried not to smile, because it would only take one person to notice for everyone's eyes to be on me.

_As a matter of fact… I would._

I never texted all flirty to someone before… not even No Name. So I was just hoping I wasn't making a complete fool of myself.

_lets just say youve been on my mind since i made it to my room… if you know what i mean._

My abdomen tingled and I bit my tongue to stop from squealing of excitement.

_Maybe next time you could use some help… ;D_

I barely had to wait before my phone lit up with a response.

_I just might take you up on that offer… but I would feel the need to return the favor ;)_

This time, I failed at hiding my reaction. I held in a light groan and giggled. My dad looked over at me curiously.

"Who are you texting?" Well thanks dad for noticing how new it is for me to be texting someone because I actually have friends now.

Just as I was about to answer, Marissa spoke up.

"Probably the neighbor, you know Nick …Jonas is it? They live in that big house about five houses down… he's her new _boyfriend_." My sister obviously did her research… my eyes grew wide and my dad looked shocked and Patrick and his parents did a kind of "ooh" type thing.

"Marissa…" I scolded her through gritted teeth and glared at her. She smiled kindly at me and I took a deep breath.

"Well Miley, the conversation took a turn on to you… care to tell us about this boyfriend of yours?" My dad suggested and my heart dropped a little. Nick was gonna be so pissed off. He said he didn't want my family to know because it could end badly. Aw shit.

"Well, there's not much to say. We aren't _really_ boyfriend and girlfriend… we just like… hanging out with each other." Dammit, I didn't have to do this. I could have made up some excuse, but I was stupid.

"Hm. Maybe he'd like to come over for dinner Wednesday night," my dad said and I nearly threw up.

"No! No… Dad, it's… not necessary," I said nervously and cleared my throat. "Uhm…"

Patrick's mom must have sensed my awkwardness because she changed the subject.

"So Miley, you're a senior right? What are your plans for college?"

"I'm taking a year off and traveling to Europe. I wanna live in England for a year and see every other country over there. It's been my dream since I was little," I explained and she nodded.

Four hours after I discreetly replied to Nick he didn't reply. It was ten o'clock when I started to feel tired so I got in bed and picked my phone up, rereading our conversation.

_Bad news… my sister told my dad you were my boyfriend. Sorry._

That was the last text. And I reread it over and over and over again, waiting for a reply.

It never came.

At 7:10 AM and seven unreplied texts and four unreturned phone calls later I was angrily slamming my garage door shut and getting into my black Audi. I pushed the door opener button so hard it got jammed and then gunned it out of my driveway.

I was so… _infuriated_. Who did he think he was feeling me up one day and then ignoring me and _not_ picking me up for school with _no_ notice AT ALL the next? I drove so fast, ran every stop sign and gripped the steering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned white. Sure, I could have killed someone but so could my looks. At that moment I really didn't care.

But then as I started to go into deeper thought about how he blew me off, I started to get nervous that maybe something happened to him.

Fortunately, I didn't start to freak out too much because as I was driving through the parking lot there was his car. I pulled into the spot next to it quickly and got out.

I fast walked to the entrance of the school, back to being absolutely furious, when he caught my eye just a few feet ahead of me. _Damn bastard_, I thought to myself and called out his name.

"Nick!" It came out louder and angrier than I meant and I mentally high fived myself. When he didn't stop, I ran and grabbed his shoulder after shouting his name once more.

"Nick, what is wrong!" I exclaimed angrily and when he stopped, I stood in front of him. He looked like hell and I had no idea what happened but I suddenly regretted my tone. My features softened and I took a deep breath.

"Will you talk to me? Please!" I asked desperately and he pulled his lips in between his teeth before grabbing my wrist and turning around.

"Nick…" No answer. "Nick!" Nothing. "Nick, God dammit! Where are we going?" He picked up the pace and so I had to run a few steps so he wouldn't pull my arm out of its socket.

We got to his car and he unlocked it and let my wrist go, walking to his side. "Get in," he said as he opened his door and I stood on the passenger side contemplating what to do. I could leave, skipping school, or I could stay and possibly never find out what his attitude about and then regret not going. I groaned a little bit before opening the door and getting in.

"Are we skipping?" I asked and he smirked and then backed out dangerously, speeding off of school grounds. "Nick… you gotta clue me in. What's with suddenly being AWOL, ignoring my texts and calls? Not even telling me you couldn't drive me today for… God knows what reason!" I forced the last part out through gritted teeth, still pretty angry. He didn't say anything and I fell back against the head rest and sighed.

"Where are you taking me?" He ignored my question and continued to drive.

Forty-five minutes later and we were still driving.

"This silence is just a little too loud," I said and he sighed.

"Sorry. I tend to get lost in my own thoughts and lose track of time," he explained and I nodded.

"Can you tell me what this is all about… why you ignored me all night and morning?" He glanced at me briefly and then back to the road.

"My dad and I had a fight last night…" I know right? I was thinking what you're probably thinking… _that's it? Okay, move on._ "It doesn't sound that bad but… he blew me off and it's not the first time. We're not going to that car show tonight," he explained and I nodded in understanding. "Miley… I don't really have a good relationship with my parents. You know… they're never home… being a lawyer sure does take up time. I never see them… I feel like I hardly know them. Just like they hardly know me. My…my point is just don't take your parents for granted. I know what it's like to feel like you have no parents there for you," he explained and my heart dropped.

"Every time we make plans they cancel on me. They've let me down so many times but they always accused me of letting them down because of my rep. It's… stupid… I mean I don't even care about them, Miley. I didn't sleep at all last night. I was just dwelling on the fact that my parents don't care about me and realized I don't even care about them," he sighed and pulled over on the side of deserted road.

"When I was born, my mom didn't want me… She had postpartum depression. Which is where after the birth of a child, the mother thinks her baby is ugly and doesn't love it… at all. She didn't even wanna look at me. I found this out when I was seven," I told him and he remained silent.

"I was ten when she died…" I spoke emotionless and suddenly felt his eyes on me, but I remained to look straight ahead. "She…" I paused to collect myself, "she hung herself with a bed sheet…" Even now I cringe at the nightmares that followed… but this is important. I can't leave this out.

"Oh, Miley…" He said sympathetically and I felt his hand on mine as he squeezed it lightly.

I shook my head and continued, "In our basement…" My second reason for hating basements.

"Miley… I'm so sorry," he said gently and I forced myself to meet his eyes. "Here I am complaining about my parents when your mom…" He didn't finish, he just threw his head back against the head rest and pressed his palms into his eyes and groaned. He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Nick, don't even worry about it. I know you didn't know. It's okay. Really." I reassured him and he nodded and then shook his head.

"Do you know why?" He pried and to be honest, I was glad he asked. I never got to talk about my mom's death to anyone before. This was good.

"She was depressed… I just… I wish she didn't do it. I wonder if she ever got over her postpartum depression… what kind of mother does that to her family? I used to stay up for hours crying because I knew she didn't love me. I knew it… a mother who loved her children wouldn't kill herself," I told him and looked down as he sighed.

"Have you ever thought about it?" I asked and looked at him curiously.

With a shrug, he nodded. "Hasn't everyone thought about it at least once? Life is hard, Miley. We're lucky to survive…"

"Yeah."

"Have you?"

I glanced up and then out in front of me again. "I've thought about it… But I always knew there was someone out there that would be worth living for."

"Like, who?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know anymore. People change so fast." Like him.

"Who am I living for? Myself, mostly. What a lonely existence that could lead to…" he said and then laughed at himself. I didn't wanna laugh too… but a giggle did slip out.

"You could never be alone, Nick," I said and he smirked, but ignored what I said.

"I can't get over how familiar you seem to me… I can't put my finger on it but you remind me of someone… like the way to you talk and stuff," he said suddenly and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Hm. Weird," I said and he just stared at me with curious eyes.

The conversation we just had made me understand him so much more. And it was when I started to get to know him… _really_ get to know him.

"Sorry I ignored you and shit… I'm not a talkative person when I'm upset," he explained and I nodded.

"It's okay… but I mean, you really couldn't just tell me you couldn't drive me today?" I asked and he sighed.

"You would have asked why and I didn't wanna lie to you." Oh. "But about last night…" he trailed off and peered into my eyes.

I bit my lip. "I wasn't lying when I told you I'd do anything with you… I may have been drunk, but I wasn't lying," I told him and he looked down briefly then back at me.

"That really scares me, Miley," he said truthfully and I couldn't comprehend why. Why would me wanting to be with him scare him? "I could take advantage of you and you wouldn't stop me, you wouldn't care," he explained and I shook my head. Once again, another lie to cover up his real feelings.

"But you won't. You would have done it already. You would have done it yesterday after school. But you didn't because _I_ said we should stop… if you didn't respect me you would have seduced me to do more," I said honestly, knowing exactly what I was talking about.

"Miley… do you really want me to like you that badly? You'd have sex with me just because I'm… popular?" He asked, almost angrily, and my head snapped up at his question.

"That is... _not_ it. It's not even close," I said harshly.

"Then why?"

"I… I don't know. I just… I… you… and me… I…" I was unable to put together a complete sentence. I wasn't about to tell him the real reason. I'd be crazy to tell him I was in love with him.

"You're not making any sense…" he mumbled and moved closer to me. I looked at him hopelessly and sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered out breathlessly and kissed him desperately. It was official. We were unable to be within 5 inches of each other or we'd just end up making out. For me, it was both a physical and emotional attraction. For him, I thought it was just physical.

We spent the day together; ditched school completely and just hung out and talked. I wish I could say we did something really adventurous, but we didn't.

It was dark when we arrived at his house. This time I took notice that there was no one else home.

"House to ourselves…" He said suggestively as he opened the front door and let me in first. It was pitch black, accept for some light coming through the window and I felt around for the light switch.

"Nick, where's the light switch?" I heard him close the door and it got a little darker. Suddenly I felt his hand on my shoulders and he turned me around so my back was up against the door.

I sensed one of his hands leaning against the door next to my head as the other tilted my chin up and the next thing I felt was his lips gently on mine. I closed my eyes and slowly kissed him back, snaking my arms up and around his neck. I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance after he tugged on my bottom lip gently with his teeth.

He pulled back barely and then kissed me open-mouthed a few times before our tongues became tangled in one another's.

It's funny how well I remember this… it started off slow… and then it became more aggressive somewhere along the way. His hands slid down my sides, letting his thumbs graze my stomach on their way down and rested under my butt. He groaned at the extra contact as I tugged at the hair on the nape of his neck and pressed myself into him. He pulled back for air and started kissing my neck, but I needed his lips on mine. I didn't want to let go of him.

We turned away from the door and bumped into a little table, but we didn't know until we heard a smash. I pulled away and tried to strain my eyes to see what it was but it didn't help that Nick was breathing into my ear before he start to kiss from my temple to my cheek and down to the corner of my mouth.

"Nick," I whispered, out of breath.

"Hm?" He turned my head and planted his lips on mine and I lost my train of thought for a second before turning away again.

"What just broke?" Look at me, trying to be all responsible rather than make out with Nick Jonas.

"Who cares, let's go upstairs…" he mumbled into my ear and chills ran down my spine. My concern towards what we later found out was vase, was completely demolished when his lips found their way back to mine.

We trampled into his room and collapsed on his bed so we were facing each other. My face moved towards his again, like he's some sort of magnet and my lips landed gently on his.

"You're so… desirable," he whispered in between kisses.

My arms wrapped around his shoulders and I pulled him close, hugging him and holding on tightly. We were still kissing as he let his hand wander lower to run across the swell of my butt and down to the hem of my jean skirt. Tugging slightly, he raised my leg and hitched my knee over his thigh and rested his hand against my exposed flesh.

I know I'm taking advantage of our agreement…this situation that we've gotten ourselves into…but I can't stop him from allowing his fingers from sliding around the back of my thigh and inside of my skirt. They dance softly across the swell of my cheek where it connects to the tendon between my thigh and the elastic of my underwear.

"Do you want me to stop?" He breathed out against my lips.

"No," I replied back breathlessly. "Yes."

_This was affecting me too much._

"Which is it?"

I pulled my face back and he looked into my conflicted eyes. "No, I don't want you to. But, yes…we should."

His forehead rested against mine and he made no move to retract his hand. "Miley, Mileymileymiley," he sighed. "We've already come this far. Don't you want to make the most out of the next few weeks?"

"You have _no idea _what I want, Nick…"

I guess it was how I said the last sentence that snapped him out of his lust-haze. He dropped my leg and shifted off of me. "Then tell me, Miley. What do you want?"

I straightened my skirt and let out a soft laugh. "I kinda just want to look at the stars tonight. If that's okay with you."

"Should I go call, like, David and Selena or something?"

"Just with you, if that's okay."

He sat up and took my hand and I sat up and steadied myself after standing and he grabbed something before we headed out the door. It was getting a bit chilly and he handed me his brown hooded sweatshirt to place over my shoulders, a strange gesture of chivalry that seemed out of place after he just tried to shove his fingers into my panties.

We made it to his backyard and he flicked on the outside light. I had the strongest flashback ever. Rain. Nick. Myself. Swing set. Lightning. And that's it. I sat down on the bench and look up at the moon that hung in the darkened night sky. Nick stood beside me for a moment and then settled next to me.

He placed his drawing pad on my lap and sighed, "Care to look?"

I opened it and started flipping through the pages, smiling at the drawings. They were fantastic. But as the notebook went on there was a particular girl that showed up more and more… only she had no face. It was just her on a slide. Her sitting at a table. Her standing in front of a giant sun. Her. Her. Her. Her.

And all I wandered was, _could it be?_

"Who's this girl?" I asked cautiously and he sighed.

"I… I don't know."

I had enough of that and leaned forward and pointed up into the sky.

"Do you see that cluster of stars?"

He followed my finger and nodded.

I began to talk of the stars and the moon, sharing what I knew excitedly, proud of the fact that I had so much knowledge. He listened, smiling a little to himself as I described my fascination with the subject. My hands moved animatedly in the darkness as I pointed here or there, or explained how the stars have gotten their names.

I took a breath and smiled, looking at him. "It's all so fascinating, you know? How everything happens for a reason and in a specific order? I…just…" My voice faded and I grimaces with embarrassment. "You think I'm a total geek, don't you?"

He blinked and shook his head no, before leaning forward and looking into my eyes.

"No, I don't think you're a geek."

He placed a hand on my thigh and the other to my face, leaning forward to brush his lips across mine lightly before he spoke.

And we are only an inch apart when he said the words aloud.

"But I _do_ think we've met before," he said evenly. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me who you really are, because it's driving me crazy trying to figure it out on my own…"

* * *

**As for Better In Time… well that story is a trainwreck.**

**Q: Would you tell him the truth if you were in Miley's position?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/n: This is really long…**

**M rated events will occur below.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 8**

What a laughable question.

Who am I really?

I'm the girl that was forgotten and ignored.

I'm the weird girl down the street that no one would talk to.

I'm an inverted image of the girl I used to be so that you'll see me for who I'm pretending to be and like me for what I've changed myself into.

He's so close that I can taste the mint on his breath as it slides from between his lips against mine. And internally I struggled to stop myself from kissing him and rolling onto him so that I can hold him captive while I explain that I'm the little girl who has loved him for a lifetime and who thinks of him every single day…but not the person he has become: the person I built up in my mind and adored unconditionally for all of these years.

I could picture telling him this and the scenario goes one of two ways: He gets angry and screams and causes a scene, flipping out and humiliating me.

Or he'd kiss and tell me that he's missed me and we'd make love under the moonlight…

I have got to stop reading so much Austin.

"You think we've met before?" I asked.

The truth was just sitting in my throat, but the thought of him pushing me away and not getting to spend the next two weeks with him overrules my honesty and dignity.

"You should probably save your conspiracy theories for when you've had a good night's sleep. I'm… Miley." It wasn't my fault he couldn't put two and two together. And I did tell him the truth, in essence.

He shook his head and squinted at me in the darkness. "I'm serious. It's how you talk and your hands…they get all excited and shit when you talk about England or the moon. I…I know I've seen it before."

And he has. One time when my mom brought me with her because she was having coffee with Nick's mom we were coloring and I drew the British flag and a map of Europe, specifically coloring in England and putting gold stars around it and different paths from one country to the next that I wanted to visit. I basically mapped out my whole stay when I was ten years old. I had no idea why I was so fascinated by it.

"Why did you draw a map?" Nick had asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"It's not just a map. It's my future. One day… when I'm done with high school, I'm gonna go to England," I told him and smiled widely. He looked at me like I was crazy, cocking one eyebrow.

"You already know what you're doing once you're out of school? I don't even know what I'm eating for dinner!" He exclaimed and I'd looked at him, biting my lip.

"Well neither do I… but that doesn't mean I can't plan ahead…" He just stared at me and shrugged then went back to coloring.

I'm surprised he didn't say anything when I told him I wanted to move to England sometime in our first week of the deal… I was more hurt than surprised.

Then another time our moms were hanging out we were looking at a book he had on astronomy. I took in everything I could. And he just stared at me in awe as I got excited over the pictures of Saturn's rings and nebulas.

Did he lose his memory somewhere along the way to then and now?

Fast forward 8 years and there we were.  
I shrugged and looked back up into the sky. "I get told I look like this British actress a lot. She's about our age. She's a skinny bitch, though. Maybe that's why?"

"Maybe," he murmured and turned his face towards the moon again.

"Out of curiosity, though…who did you think I was?"

His response was quiet. "Somebody I knew when I was younger? I don't know…You know how you can go to the park or something and there's somebody a few yards away and they look like somebody you think you might know, but there's just enough of a difference in them that you think twice about approaching them? A hair cut or ten pounds..."

"So, do you think you'll forget who everyone is when you come back for our ten year reunion? I'm sure hair will be cut and people will be fatter."

Nick smiled sadly. "I'd know every single one of these people." I watched his eyes cloud over a bit before he sighed. "I mean, I'd know you anywhere if you looked like this forever."  
It was too much and I press my hand to my mouth to stop from screaming at him that he is a liar and a hypocrite. Instead, I took a steady breath and blinked back tears. "I'm tired. I think I'd like to head home now." Standing to my feet, I felt his hand grab onto my wrist.

"Wait, uh, I never e-mailed you the lab," he said and I turned to face him.

"Okay, e-mail it to me after you drop me off."

"I would… if I wrote it," I froze and then sighed.

"Okay… well then we better go up to your room and write it then," I breathed and he nodded once and grabbed his drawing pad before following me inside.

I woke up sometime in the night forgetting where I was. Because I wasn't in my room. I lifted my head up slowly and realized I was on Nick's floor, his laptop was in front of my face, lightly glowing as the screensaver moved around the screen. I groaned at the light and sat up to lean against the foot of his bed, rubbing my eyes. I looked to my right and he was sprawled out on the floor, using his open science book as a pillow. I sighed and smiled at how cute he looked when he slept.

I moved the mouse on the laptop, making the screen come to life. My eyes glanced at the time once but I did a double take as soon as I processed the numbers.

1:57 am.

My eyes grew wide and I cursed out loud. "Shit!" I half whispered and searched around for my phone. When I found it I pressed the unlock button, only to realize it had died.

"Fuck. Nick," I jostled him and he moved around a little then settled again. So cute… I quickly snapped myself out of it and pushed his shoulder with my foot hard.

"Euhhh…" he groaned tiredly and I rolled my eyes, even though I just wanted to lie next to him and observe his every move.

"Wake up," I whispered loudly and shoved him again. "Nick! Wake. Up!" I shook him repeatedly and his eyes slightly opened before he glared at me angrily and groaned again.

"What…?"

"It's 2 am, we fell asleep! I have to get home or I'm dead!" I exclaimed and he immediately got up, grabbing me with him.

He pulled into my driveway with a screech of his tires and every light in the house was on. I ran out as soon as the car stopped. I heard his car door slam shut and he was right on my heels as I barged through my door.

"Dad she just walked in!" My sister announced, walking down the stairs. She looked at me and shook her head then looked down and walked away. My dad came into view and I watched as he sighed out of relief and pulled the phone away from his ear, hanging up.

"Oh thank God, you're alright," he engulfed me in a hug and I was suddenly confused. Why wasn't he yelling and screaming? I hugged him back questioningly and after a second let go.

"You're not mad? I totally passed curfew," I said and he shook his head.

"I'm mad but I'm just happy nothing happened to you," I guessed he was just really worried because of my rough past and I've never stayed out that late before. He looked past my shoulder and I turned to see Nick standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You must be Nick?" My dad assumed and Nick nodded and shook his hand politely as my dad brushed past my side.

"Nice to meet you ," Nick said and my dad nodded.

"Next time… make sure she calls," my dad said lowly and Nick nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, nice meeting you Nick. Miles, I'm going to bed now that I know you're safe. Goodnight, kids," he announced and lazily walked away. Once he was totally gone and we heard his bedroom door close and Marissa's door close, I looked at him with my mouth agape, his eyebrows raised, surprised.

"Oh my god!" I whispered and walked closer to him, a smile forming on my face. "He was totally chill, I wasn't expecting that!"

"Me either…" He said and smiled, relieved that my dad didn't explode. "But I should go now, it's late." I felt my heart drop at thought of being away from him and slightly frowned.

"Stay," I said simply and he looked at me confused.

"What?" He asked and I bit my lip nervously.

"Stay the night… please." I mentally kicked myself at how desperate sounding that came out.

He sighed. "I can't."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hands in mine, moving closer to him, our chests just centimeters apart. "Why not?" I whispered.

"Your dad would see my car is still in the driveway when he wakes up for work," he explained and I sighed and looked down briefly before looking into his eyes again.

"Drive home… then walk back…" I said softly and trailed my fingers up his chest and then slid them over his shoulder and down his back, landing on his waist. He was looking at me warily and I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll miss you too much if you leave." Before pulling away I slid my hand to the top of his jeans and then let it fall, brushing the front of his jeans on purpose. His whole body stiffened with an intake of air and I leaned back, smiling shyly.

"I'll be… right back," he breathed and smirked before heading out the front door in a hurry.

Yep. You heard me. I seduced him in my foyer. But I _really_ wanted to spend the night with him. No funny business, just sleep. His presence made me feel… good.

I went upstairs to change into my pajamas and made myself look and smell nice. I cleaned up around my room and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I sat down on my bed and waited for him to text me or call me to tell me he was there, but my phone remained silent. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window and nearly jumped out of my skin. There was Nick, standing on the balcony. All I could see was No Name. And then I wondered why I picked the room with a balcony.

I realized I was just staring at him and got up quickly to let him in. He smiled sweetly and kissed me softly on the lips. I could tell he was trying to get it to go deeper, but I stood there motionless, lost in awful memories. He pulled back sensing something was wrong and pulled back, looking at me concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked and I bit my lip and shook my head, blinking back tears and looking down, away from his face. "Miley…" he tilted my chin up to face him and I sighed.

"Sorry. Sorry… just… nothing," I said lamely and he shook his head.

"No, talk to me," he pried and I sighed.

"Nick," I said sternly and looked him in the eye. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to spend time with you," I told him and he nodded cautiously before looking to my lips and then back to my eyes. He rested his hand on my arm and the other one on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Our lips met in a soft, sensual kiss that I couldn't help but smile into. He was so different compared to other guys I've kissed. He made me feel warm and safe... and needed.

We made our way to my bed and once the back of my knees hit the bed I fell back, him going down with me. I giggled a little bit and he leaned back and smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me some more. We shifted back so that he was kneeling in between my legs as my head rested on my pillow and my hands roamed all over his body. I let them move over the front of his jeans more than once, causing him to groan into my mouth.

"Shhh," I lightly pushed him off of me and quietly walked over to my door, locking it. He looked over at me with lust crazed eyes and I bit my lip as seductively as I could as I walked back towards him.

"Remember when you asked if I wanted to make the most out of the next few weeks?" I asked, pulling his face to mine and kissing him hard. He nodded and I pulled back, searching his face for any sign.

"Well I do," I snaked my hand between us and ran my palm across his zipper again.

"Miley," he moaned and I couldn't help the flush of warmth that shot through my abdomen.

He leaned against me and I shifted onto my back so that he was hovering above me, resting between my legs. He watched me as I undid his jeans with shaking hands and yanked them down to his knees. I glanced up at him checking to see if this was okay as I placed my fingers under the waistband of his boxers. He continued to stare at me and took in a deep breath through his nose. My heart was pounding so fast. I couldn't believe what was happening as I pushed his boxers down… very slowly. I'm sure the anticipation was killing him because it was killing me. I wanted to pounce on him and make him mine, but at the same time I felt like I was gonna vomit.

A million emotions ran through me once he was fully exposed and I guess Nick sensed my hesitation, so he leaned down and touched his lips to mine briefly, but enough to make my nervous feelings evaporate. I gently molded my fingers around his girth and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. He was holding himself above me like a bomb was about to explode, and his mouth was wide open while he watched me rub him up and down.

Nick shifted slightly, propping himself up on one elbow and covering my hand with his own, slowing it down. "Jesus, Miley," he muttered and lifted his face to gaze into my eyes.

He made a groaning sound and I pushed him off of me with my free hand so he was on his back and I was straddling his thighs. His mouth found mine and I moaned softly as he tugged on my bottom lip and I moved my hand faster with the rhythm of his hips.

"Miley…I'm gonna come," he confessed as his teeth clamped down on my lower lip. "Oh God…" he muttered.

I shifted down his body and instantaneously took him into my mouth. His eyes flew open and he gasped at my unexpected actions as his hands flew to my head and tugged at my hair. I watched his face as it contorted in agony and pleasure mixed together, his hips shifted against me, but slower and gentler than before as he came down from his climax. He set his jaw and opened his lids to look me over as I released him and shifted off of him to the left side of the bed, back up to his eye level. He pulled his boxers and pants up then leaned back on his elbows.

Nick breathed deeply and glanced over at me and our eyes met. He breathed out an open smile before speaking. "Are you okay?"

I let out a gust of air, "Yeah."

"It wasn't weird, right?"

I shook my head, "Zero weirdness." He nodded then looked straight in front of him again. I watched him as he bit his lip then licked his lips and blinked furiously and shook his head to himself. He probably didn't believe what happened… because I didn't believe it either.

Did I really give him a hand job… and then head? I lay there awestruck and he silenced my thoughts by speaking.

"You know… I'm kinda glad you're blackmailing me," he turned his head and it took me a second to realize what he said before facing him.

"Why? Because of what just happened?" I asked, sounding slightly offended, but he didn't seem to pick up the venom in my tone. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Miley, I could get that from any girl." I sighed at his ego breaking through the shell of the personality _I _liked. "To be honest, I just like spending time with you. You should know that by now…" I bit my lip nervously at his soft tone. "Sometimes I forget you have some dirt on me…" I almost felt kinda guilty for blackmailing him… but let's be honest here. He wouldn't have started talking to me any other way. He didn't even remember I was in his class… I was invisible before I saved his ass.

I got under the covers, not really wanting to talk any longer not knowing where the conversation could go, plus exhaustion started taking a toll on me. It was almost three am…

He followed suit after kicking his shoes off and I turned away from him, starting to feel shitty about my actions. What kind of person blackmails a childhood friend into hanging out with them? Oh right, me.

I heard him sigh and then soon after I felt his arm snake around my waist, pulling me closer to him and he tangled his feet into my own. I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face, thankful he couldn't see it.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm kind of glad you were so devious… or else I wouldn't be here with you right now. And being here with you sure does beat being all alone in a big, dark, empty house," he explained, causing me to smile gently. I turned around to face him and connected our lips in a long, slow kiss.

The next day we woke up on time… and we were surprisingly not late. Luckily, all Nick had to do when he got home was hop in the shower and print out our lab, then he picked me up and things when smooth sailing from there.

He held my hand in the hallways and kissed me on the cheek before we parted to different classes, making people believe that we really were a couple. I wish I could say that I was never happier… but every time I started to think about how perfect it was all going, I remembered that it wasn't real. I didn't really know how he felt. As far as I knew he just liked hanging out with me… to be honest, I had no clue what his state of mind was in any of this. I didn't know if he liked me any more than a friend. It killed me. Because when I looked at him questioningly the first time he kissed me at the door of my classroom, he whispered one word.

"Appearences."

Nick and I spent some "quality" time together Wednesday after school and then again on Thursday, at his house. He went down on me for the first time on Thursday. I loved every minute of our… activities. And I felt like a skank. Ha. He slept over again Wednesday and Thursday, sneaking in without my dad knowing, of course.

Friday rolled around and Demi and Selena invited me to go to the mall with them after school… basically, they just wanted all the details between Nick and I… apparently he was keeping quiet about _everything_ to Joe and David, not allowing Demi and Selena to get any deets. So they thought who better to go to than the source herself, right?

"I don't need a ride home today, Demi and Selena invited me to go to the mall after school," I told Nick during lunch and he turned to me and smirked.

"Who will I spend the afternoon with?" He joked and I shoved him lightly.

"Shut up," I whispered and smiled at him, biting my bottom lip. "Maybe you can stop by again tonight?" I asked hopefully and he pretended to think about it, teasingly.

"Gee, I don't know… I think Nicole is free and I don't know if I can wait till tonight…" He joked and I smacked his arm playfully.

"Jerk."

"Kidding, kidding… I'll see what I can do," he said and winked at me, causing my heart to flutter.

At the end of the day he walked with me to Demi's car and Selena and Demi did cutsie "oohs" and "awes" as they watched Nick kiss me goodbye… on the lips. I was on cloud nine since Tuesday.

As he walked away I turned back to the girls and bit my lip to keep from smiling. They saw my failed attempt and both squealed like little teenies. I rolled my eyes and they shared wide smiles as I got in Demi's car.

"You guys are adorable," Selena stated as she got in the passenger side and Demi agreed, starting the car.

"You guys are acting like you've never seen a functional relationship," I said and they both shrugged.

"Well… we haven't really. I mean unless you count our own… but even then, those aren't as functional as you and Nick seem to be," Demi said and it took everything in me not to come clean about how dysfunctional we are considering the fact that I was blackmailing him as his former childhood friend whom he forgot after saving my life.

As soon as we arrived we went to the food court and ordered the greasiest pizza in the world. But oh my goodness, it was delicious. I can still taste it… well I wish. If I could, I would marry that pizza.

"So Miley, give us the dirty details with you and Nick. We've been dying!" Demi pried and Selena smiled at me widely. Was I the type to kiss and tell? I didn't know.

"I… uh… we're just… you know… doing what couples do," I said vaguely and they looked at me, waiting for more.

"Like…?" Selena questioned and I sighed. And the award for nosiest people goes to… Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato, ladies and gentleman!

"You know… normal… couple stuff?" It came out as more of a question and they shared one of those looks where they read each other's mind before looking back at me.

"You guys did it!" Demi exclaimed, pointing her finger at me.

"No! No, no! We didn't. I can promise you that…" I quickly informed then and they looked at me, not believing me. I lowered my voice a little bit before speaking. "We just fool around, okay?" I said quickly and leaned back in my seat crossing my arms.

They are so damn pushy.

"Knew it," they both said in sync with each other and I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"Whatever… let's just go shopping now," I changed the subject and as we were getting up we turned our heads at the sound of Joe's loud voice to see him approaching us with Nick and David.

"Oh Honey beeeee!" He exclaimed and Demi turned her back to him quickly, covering her reddened face.

"Oh my goodness. Why am I dating him?" She asked and Selena and I laughed at her.

"Because you love him and the way he publically humiliates you!" Selena told her and Demi shrugged and nodded.

"Hey ladies," Nick said once they approached us and he kissed me on the cheek as David and Joe greeted Selena and Demi.

"What brings you boys to the mall?" Selena asked and the boys just shrugged.

"Bored," David answered her.

"And you girls," Joe finished and Nick smirked and shook his head.

"Yeah, but we don't really wanna tag a long and help you guys choose between the black pair of heels or the red… so we'll be in the sporting goods store," Nick said and glanced at me briefly, giving me a wink. My poor, poor heart.

"But call us so we can catch up when you're done," Joe said and we nodded and then went our separate ways.

I later found myself in the Abercrombie dressing room (God bless me), trying to squeeze into jeans just a little tight for my liking. Tight as in I can button and zipper them but don't you dare try to make me walk.

"Miley... hurry your ass up!" Demi called out and knocked on the dressing room door.

"Ugh," I sighed and opened the door. "Do they have a bigger size?" I asked looking down at the faded, ripped jeans I had on.

"What are those?" Selena asked she looks like she's never seen a pair of jeans bigger than a size two in her life.

"Umm, I think they are a ten?"

Selena and Demi give bitchy looks to each other, and it kind of pissed me off, not only that, but made me incredibly insecure. "These jeans run small, Miley."

I felt like I was going to cry.

"Thanks for your help, ladies. I've got it from here." I turned to see Nick looking at them and shaking his head slightly. They hesitated for a second before he shooed them away. I was trying to slink back into the dressing room, but he stopped the door with his palm before it closed. "We can go somewhere else if you feel more comfortable."

"Why? So you can tell everyone when this is over that you bought a fat girl some clothes?"

For some reason, I could tell my insecurity really pissed me off and he threw the door wide open, blocking me from escaping. "You're not fat. And you have a nice ass. But maybe you need more than a new pair of jeans to help you see that?"

I shrugged and sighed, moving uncomfortably in the jeans. "I don't care; just get me out of these." He made a move like he was about to go into the dressing room with me and I raised my eyebrows at him, "Not literally…" I laughed and pursed his lips.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded and rolled my eyes.

I walked out of the dressing room and he looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"What?"

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Encore?" It sounded like I was asking.

"Is that a question?" He countered.

"No. Encore."

We met up with the others and told them we were going to head to Encore, at first Demi and Selena stuck their noses up at it because it's a second hand store, but when I told them it was all vintage clothes, Joe and David were in and the convinced their girlfriends, who I decided I was never going shopping with again.

We drove out to the second hand store and I finally felt relaxed.

"You know," I called to Nick across the racks. "Instead of buying expensive clothes that look Vintage, you could just shop here and get the real deal." I held up an old, worn Pink Floyd shirt.

His eyes lit up and I could tell he wanted it.

I loaded up on old concert tees and so did he… as well as the other four. _He _bought me some jeans and a couple of dresses. Demi and Selena parted with the words, "Miley, thank you for introducing us to our new favorite store!" Ahem, you're very welcome. Four hundred dollars later and we're back at my house.

"Why'd you buy me all this… I was willing to buy it with my own money," I explained motioning to the clothes scattered on my bed. He looked up at me from his spot on the floor and shrugged.

"Splurging to get back at parents?" I asked and he sighed.

"They haven't even noticed that I haven't been sleeping at home," he said and I became serious. I moved off of the bed and sat next to him on the white carpeting. "I haven't eaten a meal there since Tuesday morning, dinner with Joe or David, breakfast with you… and they don't even notice I'm not there."

"Well it's their loss at not getting to know their really amazing son," I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged, "I'd rather be spending my time with you anyhow." I couldn't help myself. He was sitting there looking all cute and sexy… I kissed him on the lips and he deepened it greatly, but when I felt him reach for the bottom of my shirt, getting ready to lift it over my head, I stopped him.

"Which reminds me…" I started, pulling away from his lips. He looked at me curiously and I could hardly concentrate as his fingers moved across my flesh above my waistline. "Please stay for dinner tonight."

He looked away and sighed while I wondered why the hell he was holding back. My dad already thought we were dating… so what the fuck was his problem?

And when you find out… you'll hate me for not bringing it up sooner… because we still have a ways to go.

* * *

**Q: Do you like clothes shopping? How would you define your style?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n: **_**Can't Buy Me Love**_** was on abc family over the weekend. I watched it xD God, I love Patrick Dempsey lookin all young..

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 9**

You might be thinking you have no idea what Nick's issue is… but you see, I already told you… more than once. Now you can probably figure out the main basis.

Nick doesn't love anyone or anything.

Okay?

But there is so much behind that. I can't go off track and tell you about it now, because trust me… it does come up again. I wish I told you this about him before we started, well I _did_, I just didn't tell you exactly. So for any of you that judged him in anyway because of how he treated me or even more important… other girls… it's because he doesn't know how to love. It's why he doesn't do commitment. It's why he was extremely honest with Nicole the other day about how he didn't like her at all.

Did I just give _too_ much info?

"No." He stated and I slumped my shoulders.

I asked again. "Please stay for dinner." He shook his head.

"No."

"Ugh, we're eating dinner, Nick! We're not getting married!" My stomach did cartwheels at the imagery in my mind.

"Miley, please." He said aggravated, trying to end the conversation and standing up. I remained kneeling next to his feet and looked up at him.

"It's a Friday night, we both have no plans… you really wanna sit home and be bored by yourself?" I asked and stood up to face him.

"No, you should come over," he said and I scoffed.

"No… I shouldn't." He looked at me questioningly and I explained, "No offence Nick, but your house is kinda boring. I'm sorry that no one is ever home and you want some company, but it's nice to interact with other people."

"Who are you to talk?" He exclaimed, "It's not like we're hanging out with your dad or sister whenever I'm here!"

"Because you never want to, Nick!" I nearly shouted, poking his chest hard with my index finger as an emphasis on the 'you'.

His next words came out quickly. "Because we're not really dating, Miley!" He shouted, throwing his hands up. I didn't show the pain that inflicted on me.

"Well obviously, Nick, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends after all of this… you communicate with your friends' parents, right?" I sighed and he looked down then back at me.

"I have to go… but call me if you want me to come over later tonight," he said and looked awkward. I bit my tongue to stop from calling him out on changing the subject and ignoring the question. I just let it go…. For now.

"Fine. Bye… you can walk yourself out." I said coldly and he turned around without another word as I closed the door behind him.

I sighed angrily and started folding the clothes on my bed. After about a minute I glanced out my window and saw his car was still in my driveway… I walked to my door and opened it to find Nick standing there hesitantly.

"I'm sorry," he said breathed out quickly and suddenly his lips were colliding with my own in a deep kiss.

The whole thing was becoming so… _physical_. But in that moment, I didn't care. In one way or another he wanted me. And I wanted him.

What happened that afternoon isn't so important where I need to go into detail. Nothing that we didn't do in the past two days happened, of course.

He didn't stay for dinner. But he did come back later that night… just to sleep. It kind of became a routine. He would sneak in once my dad went to bed and we'd just sleep. I felt like it would be weird any other way… like I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he wasn't there next to me.

Monday night we ended up in an interesting conversation in his room…

"I can't be… just friends with you, Miley. I'm in too deep and in way over my head," Nick said tiredly and I didn't really know what that meant… could he just come out and tell me what he's feeling? No, of course not. Then his name wouldn't be Nick Jonas.

"But you can't be in a relationship with me either… because we both know that's not your thing," I said and he nodded slowly. "Can we clear some things up, Nick? I feel like we're on different pages."

"I don't… like you like that," he sounded honest and I nodded. There was my answer. That's all I needed to know. Once the next two weeks were over… that was it. The whole charade would be done with and we would… well I didn't know what we would be.

"Okay," I said taking a deep breath, hoping he didn't notice the fact that I didn't say the same thing. "So once this is over… where do we go from there?"

"Gee, I don't know Miley. This was your idea, not mine." He said and I rolled my eyes and plopped down on his bed.

"Well I think you should know that once this whole thing is over, no more making out… no more… any of that," I told him and his eyes were burning a whole into me. When he didn't speak, I explained more. "I'm not gonna be one of those girls you take home to your guest house or whatever, that's not me," I said and he nodded once, sitting down next to me.

"Okay, well… I don't really wanna think about when this is over… so let's just have fun while we can," he said and kissed me softly, trailing down to my neck.

I wondered what the fuck I was doing. I wouldn't fool around with him afterwards… but what was the difference between during and afterwards… if we weren't really dating? The fact that we would both be known as single so we could hook up with whomever as well as each other?

So really, as he pressed his lips to mine once again, pulling me in because I just couldn't control myself around him, a thought crossed my mind.

Who was using who?

_Who used who?_

On Wednesday Demi and Selena brought me to the mall with them… they wanted to change up my look… I know, I know… I must have been crazy, but we compromised. No Abercrombie.

We went into a few classy stores and they insisted on buying me low cut shirts, lots of new heels and basically gave me a complete wardrobe make over. They dragged me into Victoria's Secret, convinced Nick and I had had sex… I didn't try to fight them on it, the whole school thought it was true, what was two more people?

They were turning me into one of them. Because I was their friend now. We had inside jokes. We shared clothes. We ate each other's lunches. And we did homework together. Nick wasn't the only one I was fooling anymore.

I finally worked up the courage to wear one of the new outfits they bought for me on Friday… or the fact that they drove to my house before school and dressed me like a Barbie doll could have had something to do with it.

I was in a low cut tank top and had on rather tight, skinny jeans that were ripped with black, knee high boots over them. I did my makeup myself… not wanting them to overdo it and then they made me call Nick to tell him I didn't need a ride because they would be driving me.

Are you guys picking up on the way I let them boss me around. Okay, "boss" isn't the right word. Push… is more like it. I let them do whatever they wanted to do with me because that was my ticket it. If I was a bitch to them, they'd be bitches back. I didn't want that because Demi and Selena were really nice… they just really liked dressing me.

Nick hung up, rather confused, on why Demi and Selena were giving me a ride in… I wasn't allowed to tell him. They wanted me to surprise him in my new, sexy outfit. Well, he was surprised.

Demi parked right next to him and smirked as she saw Joe and David wating for us with him by his car.

I forgot to mention that Demi and Selena had also dressed up rather nice today. Demi in short shorts, black boots, and a white V-neck covered by a leather jacket, while Selena pulled off a very mini skirt, flats and a tank top similar to mine.

Now I don't wanna sound conceited… but the three of us got checked out by more than just our boyfriends. Well… I didn't really have a boyfriend… but you know what I mean?

"Shit, Miley, are you trying to kill me?" Nick whispered in my ear, draping his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the school.

"Not intentionally," I replied and smirked.

I caught him glancing down my shirt more than enough times in chemistry and silently laughed to myself. He walked me to my second class, holding my hand and he would squeeze it every time he caught a guy checking me out. I would look over at him and see him suddenly tense. It was actually really cute. But it confused me. We weren't really dating… but he wanted me for his own, like we _were_ dating.

"Hey Miley!" I smiled at the boy from my English class as he waved and Nick stopped suddenly, it took me a second to realize that we were at my class.

"Since when do you talk to Jake Ryan?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Since we moved seats in English and we now sit next to each other," I told him and he nodded once.

"Jake's a good guy… if you're into pretty boys like that," he said and I nodded.

"I know…"

"Well anyone is better than Gaston or Hemsworth," Nick said bitterly.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, you and Jake are the only guys in my recent calls," I said and he looked at me questioningly.

"He calls you?" Jealous Nick… _so cute_.

"Just for the English homework," I informed him and he nodded and shrugged.

"Well before you go… I just wanted to let you know that you look really fucking hot today," he whispered lowly and chills ran down my spine. "Meet me by the gym before lunch," he added and left, but not before kissing me on the lips, taking my breath away.

Longest second block of my life. I spent the 85 minutes staring at the clock.

"Hey sexy," his voice rang through my ears and I felt his hands on my hips so I turned around smiling and kissed him softly.

He took my hand and looked around quickly to make sure no one was watching as he led me into the athletics closet.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Helping you become a deviant," he chuckled.

"What if we get caught?"

"Then you get to tell a story."

"What if we get expelled?"

"Who is going to expel you or me? Hmm?" He had me backed up against a rack of volleyballs and I blinked furiously in the dim lighting.

"Nick. I-I don't know…"

"Come on," he whispered. "Live a little. This is what high school is all about, right? Risks." His hands settled on my hips and he moved my shirt up slightly to run his hands across my now exposed skin.

"You are _infuriating_. One minute you're hot and the next you're corpse cold, Nick."

"I'm an eighteen year old dude. We're not _that_ complicated." He grazed his nose across my cheek, kissing lightly under my ear. "Plus, your ass looks really nice in those jeans…"

I laughed lightly and relaxed against the shelf, allowing his hands more access to my waist. He stepped back and turned me so that I was facing the shelf and my back is to him. Lifting the hem of my shirt, he pulled it over my head and set it off to the side. He took a moment to remove his own shirt and just pressed his chest to my back.

The immediate feeling of relief washed over my body, as the pulse of heat hits me. He undid the clasp of my bra and watched as I let it fall from my arms quietly. He shifted my hair across my shoulder and my neck craned sideways to give him access. He kissed it gently, causing a wave of goose bumps to roll across my skin.

I whined when he removed his lips from my skin, so he placed another kiss along the curve of my shoulder. His hands went around to the front of my stomach and he traced patterns over my ribs with his fingers. I shuddered and sighed, dropping my face to watch his hands as they ascended.

They settled on my breasts, barely touching them as they hovered over the peaks. I arched my back, thrusting myself into his palms and he gripped them slowly. I quivered under his touch.

"Do you like that?" He whispered into my ear as he felt my chest

"Yes," I barely answered.

"Mmm. Me too. I wanted to touch these so bad the second I saw you this morning."

My breathing was sporadic and he pulled on them again, making me cry out softly. "But I want to touch you other places, too." His right hand dropped to my stomach and splayed open as it lowered to the top of my jeans. "I mean for the past week we're under your covers and I'm looking _right at you_ and it doesn't faze you at all. But all I can see is this beautiful body that I want to run my tongue all over…"

"_God_, Nick," I moaned. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm saying it now," he assured me as his fingers slid under my waistband. "I had to remind myself that your sister was in the room right next to us so that I didn't try to wake you up in your sleep and have my way with you." His fingertips were hovering above the elastic of my panties.

My feet shifted a bit and I widened my stance to let him move his hand farther down my pants. He slid his fingers lower and in between my folds, causing me to writhe against his hand.

"Unbutton these," he told me and my hands released the shelf shakily to unbutton the jeans and lower the zipper. "Hmm, Miley. If you feel this good around my fingers…" He was slipping two at a time inside of me at a frenzied pace, his knuckles moving back and forth under the fabric of my panties. His other hand was working over my chest in a torrent of pinches and pulls, gropes and kneads.

"Faster?" I pleaded. He obliged, plunging into me faster and harder. My back went rigid and I gasped for air, shifting my ass into him and riding his fingers until my walls tensed and I slapped the shelf with one hand.

"_Nick_," I choked out and jerked forward.

I've lost it and am overcome with a haze of lust so thick I can't see anything else around us. I was still recovering and shaking as he gripped my hip and spun me towards him.

My eyes went wide as they fell to his hand holding his member. "I want you," he grinded out between his teeth.

My face contorted a little and I shook my head. "Are you sure? Are you really…_really sure_ that you want to have sex with me, Nick?"

"Yes," he growled and pulled my face to his, devouring his mouth and rubbing himself against my bare skin. Our tongues were working fervently and he angled himself forward, bending his knees until the head of his hard-on slid against my opening.

"_Okay,_" I almost shouted. I pulled back and placed my hand where he was pressing against me. "Shit, Nick… not at school, _please_? This isn't how I want this…" My hand was shaking and I pushed against him a little, removing his head from me. "Tonight." I kissed him, clearly remorseful. "Tonight. Okay? Tonight."

He's shaking with need and unable to control his breathing.

My lips trailed softly over his jaw and neck, downward over his chest and then I bent down on my knees and settled in front of him. I licked my lips and pulled his boxers down just a bit more before leaning forward and running my tongue flatly over the head. He dropped his hands to my head and fisted my hair, to which I responded with a moan.

I have no idea what had gotten into me. Maybe it was the weekend. Maybe it was the rumors about us being together. Maybe it was the knowledge that in a little over a week this will be over and I wouldn't have access to him. It had to be a combination of all of it, because I had never acted like that before.

There are only moans as I worked him into my mouth. It doesn't make sense and yet I felt like he wanted it so badly that he would have taken it from me if I hadn't stopped him.

_He would have taken it._

My tongue slid against the underside of his shaft and he gripped onto my hair again. "I'm so close," he whispered and I chanced a look up at him. I could feel something there in my eyes…and it looked like he saw it to and it confused him in the last seconds before he came into my mouth. I stilled and waited as he pulsed and finished, and after a moment he released my hair and I pulled my lips across the sensitive skin to clean him up.

I _know _the look I gave him. I looked like… I _loved_ him. Like I would do _anything_ for him…

I stood to my feet and he reached for me quickly, crushing me to his bare chest, feeling his heart beat against mine. Cradling my head, he silently apologized for not being able to control himself and for making me do all of these unnecessary things that I allowed him to do.

With a sigh, he tightened his hold around me and pressed his lips to my hair.

_Just barely more than a week. And this would all be over. _I thought to myself.

I wish I could have gained some superhuman power so I could read his mind. I needed to know what he was thinking because I knew he knew what I was thinking. He saw the look in my eyes. I knew it.

That night… things didn't go as planned.

* * *

**Q: Remember the first time you realized that you loved Nick Jonas more than anyone else in the entire world and that no one else would understand?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Shout out to Drpepperluvgurl34 for her lengthy and thoughtful reviews on every chapter, they made my day.**

**Enjoy picturing Demi and Selena rocking out to Roman's Revenge... lmao, I know I did.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 10**

Shower…_check._

Shave…_check._

Hair blown straight and teeth brushed…_double check._

I looked around the room anxiously, wondering if everything was up to Nick's standards. He had obviously slept here before, but never after…_sex_.

My stomach tightened at the mere thought of the word. Butterflies and anxiety were clogging up my airway and I had to sit down on my bed before I passed out. I had no idea what I was supposed to wear for such an occasion and I briefly wondered if any other girls my age put this much thought into something like this. I stared down at the pajama shorts and tank that I had on and shook my head… I had on cute underwear and a frilly bra, but I figured it wouldn't be good to look too eager when he crawled through my bedroom window to fulfill 8 years' worth of fantasies.

As a last ditch effort to focus on something else, I turned on some music and lit a few candles to calm myself. They're for aromatherapy or something and I got a little panicked wondering if they would accentuate the smell of sex in my tiny room. I would've hated for my dad to sniff out the extracurricular activities when he got home from work.

My eyes scanned the rain beyond the window and I smiled a little… that would be a nice backdrop when we started. _Raindrops and moonlit nights. Candles and freesia._ I closed my eyes to burn the thoughts into my memory. My hands clutched at my comforter and I sighed, taking in a calming breath before I opened my eyes.

I could imagine that I saw him climbing towards the window, wet with rain and eyes filled with desire. I'd open the window and he'd fall into my arms, kissing me and drenching my face with rainwater in the process. But I wouldn't care… it would give us both an excuse to take our clothes off. And then he'd need to warm up so I'd suggest the bed and we'd crawl under the covers. I'd hold him and try to warm him, but it wouldn't be enough. He'd need more by that point, and so would I, so I'd kiss him. And my fingers would wander until they found their target: hot and thick in my palm.

He'd moan my name and it would be my final undoing. And as I crawl onto his lap, I'd look him in the eyes and tell him that I love him and that I've waited for so many years to see him again and to feel him kiss me. That I've imagined his touch and his body. That I've dreamt of having him inside of me…

I'd admit to him that I am Destiny Hope and that I love him for who he's always been.

And there's no way he'd be angry. He'd want me so badly and be so happy to know that I'm the little girl who left all of those years ago. He'd understand that I accept him for who he is, and that I love him – flaws and all. He had to love me. He had to. I saw it in his eyes that afternoon. I felt it in the way he held me after we fooled around. It was in the way he kissed my hair and gripped me so hard I could hardly breathe.

It was obvious to me then that I was the girl he couldn't remember. I was the faceless girl he dreamt of and drew over and over again. I was his… I was just _his_.

My eyes closed then opened again slowly and I couldn't stop the haze of happiness that was surrounding me. He should've been crawling through that window at any moment. And when he did, my entire life would change.

A few minutes passed and my phone buzzed with a new text. Flipping it open, I stared at the screen in disbelief.

**I CAN'T MAKE IT 2NITE.**

_He was not coming._

I was blinking repeatedly, like if I did it enough the words would change. He'd be joking and show up and then I'd smack him in the arm which would make him laugh…because, God…I _love_ it when he laughs.

But the words didn't change and slowly, all feeling began to leave my body. There was a strange ringing in my ears like a flat line noise echoing through my room. I couldn't breathe and I didn't realize that I was not breathing until my heart began to beat too loudly in my ears. My hands were shaking and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, trying to gain some sort of composure as I hit the reply button.

**K. C U 2MORROW.**

After my text was sent, I set about blowing out the candles and I turned down the music so that I could get a bit of peace in the moment of screaming chaos in my mind. But just as suddenly as the numbness hit me, I began to cry. I felt so cheap and stupid. And used…like all I needed was to do what I did in the athletic closet and then I was just as much of a whore as Nicole or Samantha.

I stalked to the window and locked it, making sure that he couldn't crawl in later just to sleep. For some reason I saw him doing that type of thing in my brain and it pissed me off even more. So I lied on the bed and curled up into a ball as the sobs broke free and I pressed my face into the comforter, crying so loudly I wondered if my neighbors could hear me.

The pain of his rejection was so immense that I couldn't focus on anything but the hysteria that I was drowning in. I clutched at the blanket and shoved it between my teeth to quiet the screams and cries that I had no control over. I wanted to die. I wanted a hole to open up in the ground and suck me in so that I never had to see the light of day again. I wanted to disappear…to start over in another state. To forget that Nick Jonas ever existed and that I'd never had been stupid enough to believe that he could care for me or love me or even think that I was worth anything more than a blow job at school.

He was becoming another No Name… but at least Nick had the consideration to reject me before I gave myself to him_._

_But he saved your life…_

"So what?" I sobbed, my breath coming out in chokes and then gags.

_He saved me? He should have just let me die… let me lay there on his lawn unconscious. _

I sat straight up and wiped my face with my hands, tears and snot mingling on my palms while I gagged. I had to get to the bathroom… and then I was there and throwing up, heaving every last bit of the day's food into the toilet. I couldn't breathe through my nose, I couldn't breathe through my mouth, I couldn't see through my tears.

_I was going to give him everything._

_I was going to tell him everything._

_My life…was…over._

Laying my head on my arm, I flushed the toilet and trembled against the bowl. Sliding slowly, I lied on the cool tile of the bathroom floor and waited for the wracking coughs to ebb a little. And soon enough, I stopped sobbing, only silent tears leaked from the sides of my eyes. They slid across my temples and I focused on the warm feel of them as they left my ducts and how fast they cooled before they drip into my ears.

I was so stupid.

_So stupid._

He wanted out of this. He was using me for his physical need while I used him to… get to _him_.

A laugh escaped my lips and I closed my eyes sadly. I was not the kind of girl that Nick Jonas would date in real life. I thought I didn't exist in his world without shoving my way in and blackmailing him. I tried so hard to stay true to myself…but I was gone. I was so far gone I couldn't even recognize my own reflection in the mirror.

And yet, it still wasn't not enough.

_Still._

_Wasn't._

_Enough._

Scrambling to my feet, I stalked into my room and grabbed my phone. There were no new messages and I couldn't stop the queasiness that had set up house in my gut. He was so callous and uncaring. Just like that: I'm done with you. I don't want you.

_He doesn't want you, Miley._

"I know," I whispered to myself. Taking a shaky breath, I scrolled through my Contacts list and press send.

"Hi!"

_God…she's so damn chipper all the time._

"Demi?" I responded with a tremor in my voice.

"Miley? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

I shook my head and felt more tears run down my cheeks as my face crumbled again. "No. Are you busy?"

I'd like to say that I was surprised when she showed up less than thirty minutes later, but I wasn't. And I'm also not surprised to see that Selena was with her. Or that they had ice cream. And vodka.

"You can't bring the vodka in," I laughed through my stuffy nose. "My dad's a cop, remember?"

Selena winced. "Right. Why do I keep forgetting that?" She returned the liquor to the car and the three of us settled into my room. It was honestly the first time I had ever felt embarrassed by my house or my room. These girls have sheets that cost more than my entire décor.

Demi perused my library and smiled a bit. "You love books, huh?"

I nodded and dipped a spoon into the melting goo that was in the ice cream carton.

Selena was looking at me silently, attentive to my movements. I turned and held the carton out for her. "Want some?" I asked through a full mouth of chocolate heaven.

She smirked a little. "No thanks. I've hit my calorie limit for the day."

Demi sat lightly next to me and snatched the carton from my hand. "Screw that." She had a spoon shoved in her mouth faster than I could blink. Her knee was bouncing up and down and she was humming happily while she devoured the ice cream.

"So, what happened?" Selena asked like she really cared.

I let out a short laugh and looked down at my hands. "We got into a fight, I guess. He's mad about Jake calling me, I know that much. He was fine at school but then he stood me up… with a text." I looked up and can see them exchange some sort of look.

"Do you like Jake?" Demi asked as she licked the spoon clean.

I relaxed a little back against the side of my bed. "He's nice enough. Just a friend really."

"They always start out as 'friends'," Selena snorted, making air quotes with her fingers. "I can't believe you haven't slept with him already."

I grimaced at the thought, realizing again that everyone thinks I'd already slept with Nick.

"I just don't feel like I'm good enough for Nick." It was the most honest thing I said to those girls.

"Well, you're the complete opposite of the others, that's for sure." Demi was fidgeting and skimming the rim of the carton with her finger to gather the excess chocolate that has settled there.

"Really?" I asked. I'm truly intrigued by this statement.

Selena nodded and yanked the carton from Demi's hands, shaking her head at Demi sucking her digits clean. "Yeah. The others are always really short and blonde… gymnasts… cheerleaders… love to shop and party. Loud as hell and kind of owns any room they walk into." Her head tilted and she squinted a bit at me.

"Nicole isn't blonde," I stated.

"Nicole got highlights for him… and her body is sick…"

Tears formed again and I blinked hard to keep them at bay. "That sounds like the exact opposite of me," I sighed. "Maybe if I was more like Nicole…"

Demi groaned. "Nicole's a bitch."

"She's a hot bitch," Selena snickered.

"Maybe he likes bitches?" I asked, wondering if that could really be true.

"All guys like bitches. It keeps them on their toes. You can't be all sappy and lovey dovey all the time, at their beck and call. No man in this day and age wants a woman to meet him at the door in an apron and a hot dinner ready on the table. He wants a woman in a leather corset with a whip to keep his ass in line," Selena explained.

"Shit. You and David _are_ really kinky." Demi shook her head and drummed her fingers on her knees.

"He loves it. Stilettos and ticklers…"

"Oh, no," I whined, plugging my ears. "Please stop!"

Selena rolled her eyes. "It's not like I wrap a rubber band around his balls…"

"Shut up!" Demi giggled, slapping Selena with a pillow from my bed.

"Oh, please. Joe likes it when you ride his face. Don't act like you're all vanilla and shit."

Demi laughed wildly and settles onto the pillow she placed on the floor. Her eyes scanned over me and she lifted a brow. "What does Nick like?"

_Oh, dammit. What was I supposed to say? Blow jobs in the school's athletic closet…_

"He's into hair pulling…"

They both let out a girly moan. "_Love that_," they said in unison, dissolving into giggles.

I allowed myself to smile a little. They really are nice… nicer than I gave them credit for. Initially I had thought that being friends with girls would be hard. But, I was being proven wrong.

They stayed for a while longer, talking me through my sadness and right before midnight I realized that I wasn't crying anymore. Actually, I was having a ridiculous time laughing and watching the two of them dance around my room as music pumped through my speakers.

Demi leaned into Selena's face, singing at the top of her lungs, "_I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin, so far ahead, these bums is laggin'. See me in that new thing, bums is gaggin'__…_"

"_I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon, raah, raah, like a dungeon dragon! I'm startin' to feel like a dungeon dragon…__"_ Selena was rapping into an invisible mic.

They shook their asses and sung together, "_Look at my show footage, how these girls be spazzin', so fuck, I look like gettin' back to a has-been? Yeah, I said it, has-been__…__Hang it up, flat screen__, p__lasma… hey, Nicki, hey Nicki, asthma_!_"_

"You two are stupid," I laughed.

"Come dance," Demi called while she bounced from foot to foot.

"I don't dance. I fall. A lot. And you can't dance to this… which is why you two are stupid."

She rolled her eyes and planted herself in front of me while circling her hips in my face. She's over animated and red faced from dancing. "_Forced trauma, blunt, you play the back, bitch, I'm in the front, you need a job, this ain't cuttin' it, Nicki Minaj is who you ain't fuckin' with!_"

I push her away and stood to my feet, towering over her now that she was shoeless. "You really are a crack head," I chuckled.

Selena laughed loudly and fell to the ground. She was breathing heavily and pressed a hand to her head. "Ooh, lightheaded," she chuckled. She rolled on her side and looked up at the two of us, amused. "Demi's not a crack head, she's a speed freak."

Demi kicked Selena's arm and squealed when Selena grabbed her foot and pulled her to the floor. "I'm not a speed freak. I just have a lot to accomplish in a short amount of time, Anna Nicole."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, turning down the music.

They give each other that 'look' again

"Come on. You can trust me," I pleaded.

Selena shrugged and sat up, crossing her legs and picking at my carpet. "I have a slow metabolism so I take…supplements."

"My aunt sells supplements. They're no big deal," I said nonchalantly.

"These aren't the stuff your aunt sells. I actually have to order them online because they're not really…legal." Selena stared at me like she was waiting for me to yell at her. "You know how that ephedra or ephedrine shit was banned a few years ago? Well, you can still get it. For a price. And it's the only thing that works if you don't want to die like the actresses in Hollywood. They take horse tranquilizers and stuff. "

Demi was bouncing quietly at Selena's side.

"But they work?" I asked, chewing on my cuticles and waiting for her reply.

"You tell me…" She said it like it's a challenge.

"You're gorgeous," I told her honestly.

She smiled. "Then, they work."

My eyes slid to Demi and she's yawning.

"And you?" I asked her quietly.

Demi waved her hand like it was no big deal. "I'm a damn performer. I get good grades. Extracurricular activities… I need all of these things to get into college. If I need a little more than coffee, what's the big deal?"

My dad came home a few minutes later and came up to my room. When he was met with Demi and Selena he stared at me with pursed lips. "It's a little late for company isn't it?"

Demi jumped to her feet quickly. "Would it be okay for Miley to stay the night with me? I'm just a few blocks away. I can give you my phone number if it makes you feel better."

My dad chuckled and shook his head, "I don't need your phone number. I know where you live, Demi."

Her eyes grew wide and she looked from me to my father in disbelief.

She didn't realize that he had been called to her parties quite often…

He agreed and that's how I ended up with Demi and Selena overnight. Demi called Joe to tell him the latest news. He called her a few hours later to describe the scene at Nick's house. Just Joe, Nick and David… being boys. Joe said Nick didn't seem to be phased.

_I wonder what he was feeling._

_I wonder if he felt anything at all._

But mostly, I felt guilty for the happiness I experienced knowing that he was at home instead of out at three in the morning. He has a tendency to speed and I worry about him in the rain.

_Not that I should. But I do._

The mood was substantially more somber while we sat in Demi's room. I was exhausted but my brain was running a million miles an hour and I couldn't do anything but stare at the walls with my eyes open.

My stomach grumbled and I groaned, pressing my hand to my gut.

"It's too early to eat breakfast," I lamented.

"Here," Selena pulled a bottle out of her bag. "Take two of these. They'll curb your appetite until it's time to eat."

And that's how it began, I guess.

_Take two. It'll be fine._

Within an hour, I was on fire from the inside. My heart was racing and I was thirsty. But I was not hungry, so that was cool. And for some reason I had to resist the urge to do jumping jacks because I was also a little nauseous.

And I had a tiny headache, but that wasn't a big deal.

_Maybe I want to clean Demi's bathroom._

_Or rearrange her closet._

It was starting to bother me that her bobby pins were all over her dresser instead of all in one container.

And I also got sidetracked by the fact that she had a huge ball of jewelry that seemed to be caught and wrapped around itself. So I spent the next three hours pulling her necklaces apart and untangling them to spread them out for her to be able to use.

None of us slept and I kept asking more and more questions about Nick's previous flings. What did they like to do? What were they like? What did they eat? Wear? What did Nick see in them?

I sent the text at six thirty on Monday morning: **IM RIDING W/DEMI**

And by the time Nick pulled up in front of the school, I was a nervous wreck because I didn't want him to know that I'd been upset. And I didn't want him to know how badly he'd hurt me. I just wanted him to want me but because he didn't, I couldn't make him, so I would just become the girl that he might want me to be in order to make him fall in love with me at a later time when neither of us were obligated to have to like each other…

_Holy shit. I couldn't focus. My thoughts weren't making any sense._

I was doing him a favor by planning the break up. But he looked pissed and he was upset about something. That was laughable.

I smiled shyly at him and waved a little, playing the part of the dejected girlfriend to a T.

"Hey," he called to me and stepped up next to Demi's car.

"Hi." I took a deep breath and stiffened a bit when he settled next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" He whispered into my ear.

I looked at him quizzically and let out a nervous laugh. "N-n-nothing. Why?"

He tugged on my hand and pulled me away from the crowd so that we could speak alone. "Why did you tell people we were in a fight?"

I blushed and bit and bounced slightly. "Well, I figured since you keep talking about the end of the deal, it would be easier to have a bit of build up? Like…we're having problems and then we can break up and it will be more believable. Then you'll be free. Of me." My eyes scanned his face, but avoided eye contact, and I smiled a little again.

"Be _rid_ of you?" He hissed.

"Yeah. Free. Off to do what you do without me as dead weight."

I fidgeted again and he stared at my movements. "Are you on something?" He was watching me closely.

"Huh? No. No, no, no. _Nooo_." I was shaking my head and laughing a little. My head snapped up and my eyes grew wide. "But did you know that Demi takes speed? That's why she's so..." I made a movement with my hand. "She's all _blah, blah, blah_ all the time."

He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes. "You're on something, Miley."

I jerked my head away and shook it vehemently. "Selena gave me a couple of her diet pills. Said it's how she stays so damn skinny…" My backpack slipped a little and I fixed it. "Boys our age seem to like _skinny_ bitches…" my voice trailed off a little and I looked away.

"You don't eat enough to do that shit," he spat out angrily.

"You're not _supposed_ to eat a lot. It's the perfect combo." I smiled again… the happiness not reaching my eyes.

His hand lifted and rested along my neck. "Miley, don't change for these people."

My voice was soft as I stared into his eyes. "I'm not changing for them."

His gaze was burning a hole through me and I slightly glared at him.

"Come over for dinner tonight," he said evenly. "My mom is actually going to be home. And my dad, too. We'll watch a movie."

I stepped away a bit and shook my head a little. "I have plans with Demi and Selena."

"Cancel them."

My face was smooth but I felt sad... "This was the plan, remember? I'm supposed to hang out with them… it lets you off the hook." My lip trembled a bit and he reached out to run a thumb across it tentatively. I closed my eyes quickly and then reopened them, pulling my lips back into a smile.

"You're mad about Friday Night," He whispered.

"No."

_I'm lying._

He stepped closer and dropped his face so that his nose is touching mine. "I really, really wanted to be there." I was shaking a bit and he pulled me close to stop my tremors.

The bell rang and I heard Demi calling to us. I pulled my body away from his and tilted my head to look up at him. "I have to go."

"Why aren't I walking you to class?" He asked, confused.

I simply smiled, sadness apparent in my features. One word sealed our fate and his face dropped as it fell from my lips. "Appearances."

* * *

**Q: Ever been let down or stood up?**

**A/n: Dammit, I really wanna do the next chapter in Nick's point of view but that's friggen impossible… expect a oneshot in his POV after I post the one in Mileys… I'm dead serious because I wrote it first in Nick's point of view and I will feel like I'm letting you guys down by not sharing it with you…**


	12. Chapter 11 Part 1

**A/n: I don't know what I did differently last chapter… maybe it was the time I posted it? I don't know… but I got rapid fire, lengthy reviews and just wow. I was really surprised! Thank you all so much! It means a lot! :D**

**I'm pretty sure the end of the deal is coming up… BUT NOT THE END OF THE STORY! XD**

**So let's take a look at the official Vamoosing Hearts timeline…**

**Week 1: first party and make out sesh and discovering Nick's hidden talent**

**Week 2: more makin out… Nick claims Miley.. ;D… skipping school… star gazing and shopping!**

**Week 3: fooling around… a lot… and during school hours ;D then being stood up…**

**Week 4: insecurity, diet pills, angry Nick… and well you'll see…. xD**

**Uhm, I get a little detailed down below. Just warning ya!**

**Don't hate me…**

**I'm such a tease.**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 11 Part 1**

I'm not proud of the whole diet pill escapade that I went on. Okay? To be honest, I cringe thinking about it. I can't believe I stooped down to something like _that_ for Nick. Shouldn't you wanna be with someone that likes you the way you are? Hmph.

I followed through with my plans to hang out with Demi and Sel Monday night, skipping out on Nick's invite. Who did he think he was? Dinner with his parents? Not after you declined my multiple invites, buddy.

I could see that Nick was getting impatient with me and my actions. He drove me to school on Tuesday and Wednesday but I went home with Demi and Sel both days. He ended up stopping by Wednesday night… leaving me in complete and utter confusion.

He knocked on my window and I opened it, smiling to see him. He hadn't spent the night since Thursday and I missed him.

"Hey," he greeted me and smiled.

"Hi!" I said enthusiastically, his smile faltering. Why didn't I notice this before?

"I'm glad you're here… I was afraid you'd be off with Demi and Selena," he stated and I followed him as he sat on my bed.

"They just dropped me off about a half hour ago," I explained and he sighed.

"Of course." He looked down and then turned to me. "I feel like we've barely talked to each other since Friday," he said and I winced at remembering Friday.

"Well I just thought it would be appropriate for me to really befriend your friends… you know?" If that even made sense.

"Uh yeah… Sure." I looked at him, chewing on my bottom lip anxiously, watching as he watched me. After a few seconds his jaw clenched and he turned his head away from me.

"What's new?" I asked, not noticing his aggravation.

He turned to me and sighed angrily. "Nothing," he said bitterly. "Just been hanging with the guys… had lots of time to work on my art lately…" He trailed off.

"Oh cool. Selena and I have been going to the gym and shit… and Demi invited me to her dad's recording studio next weekend. Did you know her dad had a studio? I had no idea! I mean how cool is that? She has like hundreds of demos and shit. So awesome," I babbled on, my hands fidgeting with each other frantically.

I couldn't fucking control my actions. It was those damn pills. When I said something to Selena about the side effects I was having she brushed it off and said that she had the same effects her first few days. So I took it as nothing.

I just wanted to be Nick's type. Dammit.

His hand suddenly landed on mine, stopping their movements.

"Would you cut that out," he demanded through gritted teeth. I moved my hands from under his and sat on them.

I gaped at him. "S-s-sorry." He sighed and seemed to relax after a minute. "So did you know Demi thought she was pregnant with Joe's baby last month? Crazy stuff right there. Thank God she wasn't. What a mess that would've been," I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just kept talking about this dumb shit. He clearly had no interest in any of it… well now that I look back on it. When I was telling him this information I didn't seem to realize him running his hands through his hair and tugging at it in aggravation several times.

He turned to me, wide eyed. "Oh my god," he muttered. I ignored it.

"Joe didn't even know. Still to this day he doesn't. Did you know that?" I asked him and he tensed next to me, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah… actually I did know that," he spoke through tight lips.

"That would've been a shame though if she was. I mean, she's on speed. You can't be on that shit and have a baby… Ridiculous, right?" I bit my lip and looked at him, waiting for a response.

"Yep."

"Shit, I don't feel good. And I have a killer head ache. Hmm… oh well," I mumbled to myself.

"Well maybe I should go," he started to get up but I pulled him down.

"No! We can have some fuuun…" I trailed off, he remained seated, watching as my hands flew to his waist, lifting his shirt just above his jeans. I put my hand on his belt buckle and smirked as it seemed to get his attention. I quickly pulled my hand away and stood up. "After I take something for this stomach ache," I finished and he stood up in a hurry.

"You know what… I actually have some… stuff… to do. So… I'm gonna go," he said awkwardly and I didn't try to stop him.

Now that I think back… I'm _glad_ I didn't try to stop him.

I was a fucking fool.

On Friday we were doing a lab in chemistry. It was some stupid thing with graphite and acids. Not really important, considering I don't remember any of it.

I was having a _little_ difficulty getting the graphite out of the jar with the tweezers. _Sue me._

"Give me that," Nick huffed, snatching the tweezers from my shaking hands.

Moving violently, he plucked a piece out of the jar and put it in the petri dish.

"Whoa. Check _you_ out, Ripper," I giggled. Daggers met my eyes.

"Jack the Ripper isn't really someone to laugh at," he muttered.

"Are you excited about the party tonight?" I asked casually.

He stared at me for a second. "You have a clump of mascara right here," he told me and pointed at my face.

Jackass.

I didn't communicate with him about anything that didn't have to do with graphite and HCl after that.

What a _great_ last week together… right?

Now I'm going to be completely honest with you. I don't remember that Friday night as much as I hoped I would.

Demi, Selena and I arrived together at Justin's house. I didn't understand why Nick hated him so much. He was… sweet.

We had gotten ready at Selena's kick ass mansion which was just down the street from where Justin lived. That way we didn't have to drive.

I was sporting a short skirt, where if I wasn't on those pills I would have been too insecure to wear. But it showed my legs off hella nice.

"Heeeey Miley!" I smiled at the boy greeting me as I walked through the door.

"Hey Jake! I didn't know you were coming tonight," I stated and he laughed.

"This is supposed to be the biggest party of the year! I wouldn't miss it for anything… even though you being here might have something to do with my presence." Oh Jake. I applaud you for trying, but I just wasn't interested.

I kind of nodded and laughed nervously before veering off with Demi and Selena to meet up with their boys.

"Ladies! Come, have a drink!" Joe led us to the kitchen and handed the three of us shots of something.

Whatever the hell it was… it was _disgusting_. Remember the first time I got drunk? Yeah, and how I said I would never do it again.

I lied.

But these high school kids love pressure.

Two shots later and a beer in hand and that's when it all become foggy. I slightly remember Demi and Joe pouring Jager down my throat… but that's the last of it.

I'm drawing a blank.

That scares the fucking shit out of me.

I found myself waking up in a strange room the next morning. It took me a second to realize where I was but I sighed contently when I saw Nick lying next to me. Fully clothed.

He was staring at me calmly and my heart melted.

I brushed off my inner feelings and slightly laughed. "That's the third time in a month that I've woken up and not known where I was," I said.

"I know that feeling," he said quietly, still watching me.

"I'm afraid to ask, but…what happened?" I bit my bottom lip, scared to hear it. The facts that I didn't and still don't remember what happened that night is quite terrifying.

"Your empty stomach didn't like the diet pills and liquor you were feeding it."

I groaned and placed her hands over my eyes. I threw up. Shit.

"But you _really_ liked molesting that Twinkie that Selena gave you…"

My hands fell from my face in confusion and I winced. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know."

"Did I do anything else? Say anything I shouldn't have?"

I tried my best to get a fucking clue, but nothing. I waited for his reply patiently.

"No. I brought you up here and you passed out pretty quickly."

I inhaled deeply and nodded, staring up at the ceiling.

"I want you to stop taking those pills," Nick blurted out randomly.

I turned slowly towards him and blinked. "What? Why?" Those pills were making him finally want me… well I thought so.

Sitting up, he leaned over me so that he was all I had in my line of sight. "It's poison. You're completely different on them. They make you sick…they make Selena sick. She's been in the hospital before because she thought she was having a heart attack…do you need me to continue?"

Wow. Out of all the things Selena and Demi shared with me… they somehow left that out.

I shook my head at him. No need to continue.

"And I want you to spend the rest of the weekend with me. You won't feel good…and I want to make sure you're okay. The deal ends Monday…"

"You sure want a lot of stuff," I whispered.

"I know. And I'm asking nicely."

"You're not asking at all. You're demanding. Like always…" I shook my head and sighed… you'd think that I'd be the one owing him considering he saved my life eight years ago...

"Fine," he says, sitting up and placing his hands on mine. "Miley? Will you please stop trying to kill yourself with Selena's diet pills? And will you please spend the next two days with me before we 'break up'?"

I smiled a little and rolled my eyes. "I've already lost six pounds, you know…"

"I really don't care," he breathed out and shook his head. "I'd rather you be alive than dead and scrawny."

"You've changed," I whispered, thinking back to when we younger… and then just three weeks ago.

He squeezed my hands. "You, too." Ugh! He just didn't get it!

I huffed exaggeratedly and moved my hands to my hair. "Fine. I guess I can hang out with you. Since you're such a beggar…" I teased.

"Oh, see? You're trying to make me look like a loser, begging you to hang out with me…" He suddenly stopped talking and I suspected that he realized what he had said. Well I did too… and to be honest, it didn't faze me because… well..

"The best ones are always worth begging for," I stated.

There was a moment of silence. Where we just kind of gazed into each other's eyes. Not romantically… it was… I don't know. Intense. We were studying each other.

He was looking all cute and sleepy. His hair was out of place and he had very light bags under his chocolate eyes. He smelt like Axe and I just wanted to run my hands through his soft hair and pull his head towards mine, connecting his soft lips to mine in a hot and passionate kiss.

"Maybe you should take a shower before we go? That way you won't be so…uh…noticeable when you get home." His voice broke my thoughts.

"I feel like shit, so that's probably a good idea. It's the mother of all hangovers…" I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was in my bra and underwear only. Shit… I didn't even know what to think… but I was assuming nothing that big of a deal happened because I didn't _feel _like anything life changing happened while I was in my underwear. So I just kind of nodded and rolled off the mattress towards the bathroom.

Ew. How in the hell did Nick take me seriously while I was looking like this? My hair was a bird's nest. My face was in awful condition. Red. Smeared makeup running from my eyes down my cheeks. It looked like I was… crying. I don't even know.

I looked like a clown.

I showered quickly and found a new toothbrush in the cabinet, along with some tooth paste, a comb and fresh towels.

Justin's parents are very… ample.

It wasn't until I went to get dressed when I realized that I didn't know where the hell my clothes were. Clearly, they weren't in the bathroom… I sighed and held the towel closer around my body and opened the door.

Nick's head snapped up in my direction and his eyes widened momentarily, moving down my body slowly.

"Uhm, would you happen to know where my clothes are?" His eyes met mine in a hurry and I held myself back from a smirk, pulling my lips in between my teeth and raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, uhm, right here," he said and bent down picking my clothes up off the floor. He balled my shirt and skirt up and tossed them to me.

My towel almost slipped.

I hurriedly got dressed and couldn't find an elastic, so my hair would just have to stay down to dry naturally.

Nick and I left without a word to each other. I kind of gaped at the scene downstairs. There were teenagers passed out on the couches and floor. Red solo cups dominated the counter tops and tables. There were empty cans and bottles… I sent my luck to Justin and his buds that were already cleaning as we left.

We drove to my house in silence. My head hurt really bad and though the shower helped a little bit, I still felt like shit.

"Do you wanna come in?" I asked softly as I unbuckled my seat belt. He stared at my house warily and took a deep breath before nodding and unbuckling his seat belt.

We walked inside and I took notice that no one was home. Marissa left a note on my bedroom door saying that my dad got called in for overtime and she was staying with Patrick for the night.

"Looks like we're alone for the day… and night," I said, opening my door. He was right behind me. Unusually close. I could feel his breath on my neck as he placed his hand on my waist. When he didn't answer me I turned slightly, only to be met with his face, unexpectedly close.

"I mean… that is if you wanted to stay, of course," I breathed out, surprised by his closeness.

"I already said I wanted to spend the weekend with you…"

My back was to his chest and my head was turned to the right, his face was centimeters away from mine. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his lips graze mine ever so slightly. And then they were gone.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and he stepped back, his hand falling from my waist.

"You should eat something," he said and my head fell. For a second, I thought we were almost back to the way we were before he stood me up.

"Right."

"Let me make you something to eat," he said and I nodded unwillingly, following him down the stairs, to the kitchen.

He made grilled cheese… I could have done that. But the gesture was sweet. We were sitting at the island in my kitchen. He was eating a few chips and watched me eat. I wasn't that hungry… but I gagged it all down for him.

"Miley remember the first party we went to together, and you made it clear that you weren't a virgin?" I didn't know where this was going, so I just nodded numbly. "How er… when did you lose your virginity?" Kind of personal… but his curiosity on the topic peaked my curiosity on his sudden interest.

"Wow… uhm, that's personal…" I said shyly and he shook his head.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I was just… wondering."

I nodded and took a deep breath. What the hell.

"Uhm… I was fifteen." He was all ears. "Aha…" I laughed nervously. "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this…" I glanced at him and saw his expression showed he was being patient and understanding… but also worried.

Nick was my best childhood friend. He changed my life in the best way possible… I could only wonder… if he remembered me… would he still want to know this?

"He was my first _serious_ boyfriend. It was good for a while…"

"The sex? Or…" I rolled my eyes and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"No… Relationships aren't only about sex, you know… Oh, but you wouldn't know, now would you?"

"Ooh," he pretended to be insulted and bit his lip to keep from smiling. "Sorry, I won't interrupt."

"His name was Jesse… It's kind of cliché... my thoughts, I mean. Every girl wants their first time to be with someone they love… well, we don't always get what we want, now do we?"

"You didn't love him?" No because I love you, you idiot. I was crushing on you since you dragged me from your muddy yard eight years ago. But you don't even remember me, you infuriating, beautiful, teenage boy.

I shook my head and blinked back tears. He wouldn't understand.

"I thought I did at the time… but I was just kidding myself…" _Because you were always there in the back of my mind…_ I wanted to say it… but I bit my tongue.

"So what happened?"

"He used to climb up to my balcony…" I saw him tense up. "And one day I was lonely, so I called him up. He came over… climbed the tree up to my room and it just happened."

"Just like me," Nick said, I assume he was talking about the climbing tree part.

"No. Not just like you. Because unlike him, Nick, you actually care… at least you act like you do. Jesse… he… we broke up right after. I gave him everything… and in return I got nothing." I explained and he looked at me sympathetically, placing his hand over mine.

"I guess that's why last Friday night hurt so much… I-," I couldn't even finish, his lips were soon on my own and I reacted quickly, fingering his curly hair and tugging at it fiercely.

This was not slow and romantic. This was hot, heavy… and needy. Because this was it. We both knew it. After the weekend… it was over. I had gained the popularity and the friends… just like I convinced him I wanted… but would I ever get _him?_

Nick pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and his hands moved about my body. He tugged on my bottom lip and slipped his hands under my shirt. I couldn't help but grind myself into him as I felt his fingers dance along my stomach.

I still remember it all.

His scent. His taste. The way he looked at me when I pulled back for air. The feel of his lips crashing onto mine and the burning sensation he left everywhere he moved his hands.

He stood up, lifting me onto the counter to sit and he stood in between my legs, resting his hands on my thighs.

The electricity running through my body was overwhelming. His hands made their way under my shirt again and they flew to my chest quickly. I let out an unexpected moan and he gripped my breasts slowly, causing me to squeeze my legs around his waist tighter. He made this insanely sexy grunting sound and began to lift my shirt off my head.

"Not down here," I mumbled against his lips and he lifted me off the counter eagerly, placing my feet on the floor. His body was pressing my lower back into the counter and I had to force myself into him so I wasn't against the edge to hard. He seemed to have caught on and backed up a little, placing his hands on my ass and pulling me closer to him, if it were even possible.

My hands grazed up his chest and rested on his shoulders as one of his moved up my back and into my hair. I pulled away and threw my head back, loving the feel of his hot lips grazing across my neck. I groaned at the contact and pushed him backwards, out of the kitchen. He hit the doorframe with his back and retuned his lips to mine. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, in between my willing lips and I mimicked the movement, moaning softly into his mouth while his hands continued their descent down my back.

We eventually made it up to my room, hardly breaking contact from each other and I pressed him up against the door after kicking it shut. I tugged at his shirt and ran my hands down his chest then back up and entangled them in his hair.

The mood kind of calmed down as he began to walk me towards my bed, and lightly forced me down when the back of my knees hit the edge. He remained standing, looking my body over and I watched in anticipation as he licked his lips before kneeling on either side of me. He hovered over me and I looked into his lust crazed eyes. I had no idea what was about to happen.

Nick's eyes shifted to my lips then back to my eyes and I studied his features as he seemed to be indecisive about something. Despite everything we did prior to that moment, he was becoming very hesitant. I allowed my hand to stroke his face and I smiled briefly at him and bit my lip. He leaned towards me and my eyes fluttered shut, only to open again once I felt him slightly pull back. I then looked him in the eyes, waiting for his to meet mine and once they did, he slowly leaned towards me and our lips met softly. He barely pulled away, then kissed me again and took my bottom lip between his teeth. His lips trailed from the corner of my mouth, down my jaw and neck and then he slid down my body until his head was at my thighs.

I shivered at the thought of what was about to come.

Ha, pun unintended.

I leaned up onto my elbows and watched Nick as he pushed my skirt up a little. He didn't have to push it up by much… damn it was short.

Nick's hands were shaking as they traveled down the outside of my thighs and across my knees. Placing gentle kisses in the wake of his touch, he settled onto his knees in front of the bed. I watched breathlessly as his mouth lowered to my skin time and time again, creating goose bumps and moisture with each breath he exhaled.

My vision tunneled and I could only see him, tracing soft circles over my thighs with his thumbs as his face tilted into my inner thigh and he ran his smooth chin across my hypersensitive skin. "Can I kiss you?" He asked against my leg.

"What? Yeah…why…Oh." My mouth was moving and words were coming out but I was at a loss. "Why are you asking?"

His eyes peered up at me and he swallowed thickly. "Because I don't want to force anything on you…"

_The ramifications of our actions will be longstanding, it seems._

"Please." It's all I could think to say.

He slowly slipped my underwear off of me and he obliged, pressing a firm kiss to the juncture of my thigh and pelvis. He was so close, but not quite there and the delicious torture was too much for me to handle. I was panting into my hand, but as soon as his mouth settled onto the mound of flesh between my legs, I couldn't help myself, and I let out a strangled groan.

His tongue flicked out gently and I shifted beneath him, the mattress creaking in response. His hand slid up my knee and he pressed it outwards to open me to him more fully and I couldn't help but grip his hair in my fists as his other hand ran inward, his fingers sliding into the slick heat that he's created.

My legs tensed as his fingertips danced delicately along the swollen nerves beneath them before his face moved inward again and I felt his tongue run flatly over my clit. His lips were moving slowly and his tongue was circling as he brought his teeth into the mix and began to suck firmly. And just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, his fingers were pressing into my entrance and slipping inside, stretching me to fit around him before he pulled them out a little and then slid them back inside.

It was so slow and erotic and I couldn't drop my eyes from watching him move so reverently and lovingly against me, on me, inside of me. He was doing everything right and I could feel the hot burn in my abdomen pulling and drawing my legs up around his shoulders while I dug my hands into his hair and let my head fall back, biting my lip. The fire was making its way down to my toes and I could sense myself losing the battle as he twisted his fingers gently inside of me, his lips brushing against my clit and his thumb pressing into the soft spot just below it.

"Nick," I stuttered and grip his hair so violently I was afraid I'd pull it out, but there was no more control left in my limbs and I folded inward as the intensity hit and I unraveled hard. My reflexes pushed his head away but I felt his hand on top of mine, stopping its movements as I choked on my air under the weight of my orgasm. "Oh…god…" I gasped for air and moaned, my breath in short supply as he lapped lazily at my center.

"Hmm," he hummed and continued to kiss and suck steadily before my body went limp.

Wow, thinking back to that was almost as intense as it was when it happened…

I covered my face with my hands and laughed to myself. I was so confused, I just laughed it off… his mood shifts were killing me.

He wasn't like that for the whole week… then suddenly he decides to eat me out? Okay, Nick… whatever.

I felt his lips kiss the inside of my leg once more before his presence disappeared and suddenly he was lying next to me. I turned on my side and all I had to do was look into his eyes to know what was about to happen.

The smile on my face fell and I shifted closer to him, moving his jaw towards me and connecting our lips. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he let me in without hesitation. I tugged at his shirt, pulling him closer but I couldn't get the closeness I was looking for so I just rolled on top of him and straddled his hips, kissing him eagerly.

I sat up and pulled him with me, lifting his shirt over his head. I threw it on the floor and quickly reattached our lips. He leaned back slightly, pulling my shirt up and I raised my arms so he could lift it over my head. His hair was untamed and he looked so sexy as his eyes bored into mine. He smiled briefly, glancing at my lips and letting out a sigh. I smiled back and leaned towards him. His lips moved against mine fiercely and I pushed him down on his back. I let my hands graze down his chest and then back up, running them through his hair.

I loved touching his hair.

I pulled my lips from his, tugging at his bottom lip before sliding down his body and kissing the skin right above the button of his jeans. I watched him cautiously as he brought his palms to his eyes then continued to run them through his hair. He let out a groan as I rubbed my palm over his zipper.

He was already hard and it looked fairly painful… so why not help him a bit?

I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, slowly pulling them down. I could see the anticipation was getting to him because he shifted uncomfortably and slightly sat up, placing his hands on mine and pushing the jeans down. I smiled at his eagerness and palmed him through his boxers. I wrapped my fingers around his girth through the fabric and he let out a struggled groan.

"No, Miley…" Nick panted, his fingers tugging at my hair lightly and something along the lines of "I won't last," came out of his mouth.

I listened and moved back to my position of straddling him, kissing him hard, letting our tongues battle. He quickly flipped us over and tugged at my skirt.

Everything started to slow down. My mind was becoming clouded as I felt his fingertips brush against me slightly once my skirt was off.

I was in a bra and he was in boxers. It was really about to happen. I was about to give him everything…

"Are you sure?" He choked out and I caressed his face with my hands. He looked at me with patient, yet somehow eager eyes and I shuddered under his touch as he moved my hair from my face.

Was I? I thought to myself… I couldn't do this… what if it turned into another Jesse situation? What if after we "break up" he didn't want me? I'd put myself on that rope one too many times… I couldn't do it again… I couldn't.

It would've broken me.

"You're shaking," he whispered nervously and I swallowed hard, biting my tongue. I didn't even realize it until he said something. "Miles," his voice was worried and he kissed my lips gently. He pulled back after a second and looked at me for an answer.

I couldn't bring myself to speak. I opened my mouth, no words came out. Nothing. So I silently shook my head and looked at him warily. His head dropped into the crook of my neck and he kissed my shoulder.

"Sorry," was the only word I could manage to say and it was barely audible.

"It's fine," he mumbled against my skin, but it wasn't. I was just kidding myself… again. Allowing myself to get caught in the moment….

I slipped my fingers under the band of his boxers and slipped them down. He watched me critically as I curled my fingers around him, causing him to grunt and his whole body to stiffen.

He stayed the night, having to hide in my closet once my dad came in to check on me… but he stayed. And that was all that mattered because I feared that it would've been the last time.

I was afraid that things would be completely different because I had gotten what I wanted. I got the popularity and the friends.

But I wasn't so sure that I would have him.

* * *

**Q: Ever been so sure of something and then when the opportunity is there you change your mind and back out?**


	13. Chapter 11 Part 2

**A/n: Well you guys are officially bipolar reviewers haha Did last chapter suck that bad?**

**Well anyways, here is the chapter in Nick's POV that I promised. It has some chapter 10 in it too.. just so you understand his state of mind. **

**This takes place the night he stood her up and into the party Friday and some of the day after… **

**We got like 10 chapters left, I'm hopin.**

**Now, let's find out why Nick stood her up and what went down at that partyyyy!**

**By the way, this is present tense and not as if he is looking back on it like Miley. **

**Enjoy Nick's point of view… this won't happen often… ;D

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 11 Part 2**

**Nick's POV**

"It's the right decision," I mutter to myself as I pace. She'll be expecting me any minute. I have this mental picture of her sitting on her bed, showered and smelling like fresh fruit and flowers, with that weird incense that her sister burns in the house that reminds me of vanilla and lavender. I had expected that the combination would be nausea inducing, but wound up becoming way too fond of it in such a short time.

I wonder if she'll be dressed up in something sweet and frilly, or kinda sexy. Or if she'll just be straight up naked.

"It doesn't matter," I remind myself.

Never in a million years did I think I would be in this position. I was talking myself out of going to a girl's house to have sex with her. I was trying not to picture her naked. I was talking out loud to myself like a lunatic.

But, what was I supposed to say?

"_Hey, Miley, I've been thinking. I know that you're using me and all…and that you've been more than willing to ride my dick since day one, but I don't really feel right about it because I may be developing feelings for you…you blackmailing she-devil with perfect tits."_

Somehow I don't think that would go over very well. And it would mean that I wouldn't get to spend the rest of our time together, like we had planned.

I am too far inside of my own head and need to run. There is nothing better than hitting a stride and clearing my thoughts, which is exactly what I needed at this moment. Changing quickly, I pop in my ear buds and secure my iPod to my arm.

Heading straight out the front door, I do a couple of preliminary stretches and then start off down the road. The air is thick and humid, and the fading light of day is becoming even more obscured by looming rain clouds poised to unleash their fury at any second. As if my thoughts are the catalyst, I feel the first fat raindrop hit my ear.

Adjusting my iPod farther under my sleeve, I quicken my pace. There are certain back roads that I am used to taking, but for some reason I find myself going the opposite direction. And when Miley's house comes into view I groan, knowing that my subconscious has led me here.

My instinct is to check for signs of her dad or sister, but she seems to be alone tonight. If I was acting on my gut instinct and actually wanted to take advantage of her offer, then the empty house would be the perfect backdrop for the twisted depravity my mind was cooking up.

Never before, in my entire sexual history, had I wanted someone so badly and denied myself.

My feet instinctively lead me around the side of her house where my tree is mocking me in the rain. The drops have picked up in size and pace, and I'm soaking wet, leaning against the trunk, digging my fingernails into the softening bark.

Night has finally taken over the sky and I can see a faint glow in her window; flickering lights that make me shut my eyes and grit my teeth together. _She's lit candles and shit_. The house is empty. There's no doubt in my mind that she has some sort of music playing right now…like she's setting up some romantic scene in which I'm going to climb in through her window and take her slow and gentle…

I snort a little at the thought because this afternoon I would not have been sweet or loving with her. I would have screwed her in the athletic closet, shaking the volleyballs and making her…cry, probably. Because I have a sneaking suspicion that the naked, douchebag, sweet talking asshole who took her virginity was all kinds of Hippie Transcendental and probably had sex with her so slowly that she didn't even know he was there.

The rain is coming down in sheets now, torrents of liquid pouring across the leaves of the tree as I stand under it gazing up at her window. It's drenching my shirt, making it stick to my chest while I try in vain to even out my breathing. I can feel it running from my hair and across my face, sliding in between my partially open lips as I make my decision.

My hand shakes while I pull my phone from my pocket and scroll through the contacts to her name. Wiping the water from my face, I sink to my knees and look back up at her window and text five words that make feel like the biggest bastard on the planet. Even if I'm doing it for good reasons.

**I CAN'T MAKE IT 2NITE.**

With shaking fingers, I press send and close my eyes as the envelope appears on my screen to alert me that the text has gone through. After a moment, I raise my face to her room and see a faint shadow move…and then the flickering stops. She's blowing out the candles and I can barely see her pass by the window to bend over the last one. Her body heat instantly fogs the window and I hold my breath as I see her approach the glass, pressing her hand to the condensation that has formed around the panes. Her hand print is all that is left behind as I watch with a sinking heart while she latches the window, locking me out for the night.

My phone buzzes and I swallow the water running over my lips while I open the new message.

**K. C U 2MORROW.**

_That was…too easy._

Was it actually possible that it wasn't a big deal to her?

I watch for another minute, hoping for some sign of life inside of her room, but it's dark and there is no movement.

"It's the right thing," I remind myself and stand back up slowly. There's no sound around me other than the rain beating down on the wet ground, and I'm thankful. Because the chaos in my head is distracting enough without adding more voices or noise.

* * *

It's been three hours since I tried to make myself fall asleep. I'm lying in my bedroom, one leg hanging out of my comforter and both arms flung over my head, gripping the pillow as I press it to my face. I'm begging, pleading for a reprieve from the errant thoughts running through my mind and the anxious feeling that has settled into my stomach.

_I'm restless._

_I'm agitated._

_I'm horny and I miss Miley…the smell of her hair and the taste of her…_

"Stop," I groan into the pillow.

I don't want to think about it.

I've rationalized that Monday will be fine. I'll pick her up and we'll do our little routine and then she'll come over and we'll do homework. Just like we have been doing.

Except now I've been in her pants and I can't stop thinking about every twitch of her body or the low moaning sound she made…

"Stop!" I chastise myself and bite the pillow out of frustration. Throwing it across the room, I sit up and pull at my hair angrily. It's this crazy craving I have, like it is a live thing under my skin or in my veins…calling to me now that I've said no. Now that I have tried to do a decent thing, the monster inside is chomping at the bit, wanting it more desperately.

I call Joe to come over and to bring David. I need distractions. This is just crazy.

To pass the time I click on my iHome and settle on some Beatles thinking that it will soothe me. On instinct alone, I am opening my drawing pad, settling into my couch and staring out of my window into the cold, rainy night.

"_I don't know how someone controlled you__, __they bought and sold you…"_ I quickly change the song.

The lyrics of 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' relating to my life was freaky and I do not need that shit.

"_I look at all the lonely people…" _Shit. Really?

'Strawberry Fields Forever' played once I changed 'Eleanor Rigby'.

There's no way this song will relate to my life in any way, right?

Unless I was trippin' on LSD… that'd be a different story, of course.

I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's upset with me or if she's gone to find comfort in someone else's arms.

The thought of her with Jake makes my stomach churn and I wonder exactly when my feelings for her had changed.

When this thing was over…could we put it behind us?

Did I want her to leave me?

I try to imagine not having to drive her to school. Not there with me at lunch. Not sleeping in my arms.

How had my life slipped away from me so suddenly with this girl?

She would destroy me even more than I already am.

And I want her to. This façade I have created doesn't make me happy. Miley makes me happy. Happier and more alive than I had ever felt with anyone else. I am myself around her and she…accepts it.

She makes the loneliness I feel disappear.

* * *

I don't like this anymore. The past week was hell. I can't sleep without her presence and lately I didn't want her presence.

It's Friday and we're in chem working on a lab, but her effing hands are shaking so badly she can't use the tweezers. I've noticed over the past few days that her handwriting has gone to hell. She's writing sideways…

And now she can't pick a piece of graphite out of a fucking jar.

"Give me that," I huff, snatching it from her palsy ridden hand.

Moving quickly, I pluck a piece out of the jar and put it in the petri dish.

"Whoa. Check _you_ out, Ripper," she giggles.

"Jack the Ripper isn't really someone to laugh at," I mutter.

She's been like this since Tuesday and I'm over it. She's spent most of the week with Demi and Selena, but I got her alone one night and ended up leaving because she was acting so weird. Hyperactive and unfocused. All she talked about was bullshit I couldn't care less about. And when I tried to bring up something that she usually was enthused about, she just brushed it off and went on about Demi and Selena and their effed up lives.

The one thing I hid from everybody my whole life… everybody but her… and she didn't seem to care as much as she used to. She left me there. In the dust. All alone. Just like before she came waltzing into my life.

It pissed me the fuck off.

"Are you excited about the party tonight?" She asks, batting her eyelashes at me.

I stare at her for a second. "You have a clump of mascara right here," I tell her and point at her face.

She kinda shuts up after that.

After school, I drive home and shower for the party. She's gone to Selena's to get ready and I'm beyond pissed at how this situation has taken a downward spiral into Emo High School Hell. I want my Miley back. In my arms. In her bed. Without her chattering and shaking…

Our last week was shot to hell. I could either blame myself or Selena's dumb pills on the situation… and I'm just so much of a hypocrite that I blame Selena.

At least I can admit it.

I can see all the lights at Selena's house are off as I pass it and I breathe a sigh of relief that Miley has got to be inside Gaston's already. What I can't really fathom is why I am at a party with a bunch of assholes.

_Whatever._

The walkway to Gaston's house is already littered with trash and I wonder if he and his scumbag friends started right after school. The party was supposed to start an hour ago, but it looks like it's been going on much longer than that.

I walk inside and the floor of the foyer is covered in baby powder which makes no sense until I see a couple of girls sliding across the floor in their socks and a couple of Justin's dress shirts. The music is so loud that I can't figure out whether or not we should be using sign language or smoke signals to communicate. He's got what seems like a hundred speakers secured from the walls, making what I can only guess is a Guinness World Record for surround sound.

The kitchen is where most of my friends are and I walk in just in time to see Demi pull Miley's hair so that her head falls back and Joe pours a shot of Jager down her throat.

"Ugh," Miley gags. "It tastes like cough syrup!"

Joe laughs and claps a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get used to it."

Her eyes are already rimmed red and she smiles lazily as her gaze lands on me. "Hey," she says brightly. She goes to move but stops suddenly. "I don't feel good, Demi."

Demi blinks slowly and presses her finger to her chin. "Did you eat today?"

Miley nods a little. "I had some carrots. And oatmeal."

"What the hell, Miley?" I yell to her. "You can't drink on an empty stomach!"

She scowls and leans against the counter. "I'll be _fine_, thanks."

Selena stumbles to the pantry and throws the doors wide. "TWIIIINKIIIES!" She screams, grabbing at a handful and waving them around.

Miley claps her hands a little and slides down the side of the counter onto the floor. I move to stand where I can see her and she has on this incredibly short skirt that's riding up so high that I can see her bright blue underwear. She takes a Twinkie from Selena and rips the package open, throwing the plastic on the floor.

There are more people in the kitchen now, and I can see Gaston and Jake from the corner of my eye, nudging each other and talking into the other's ear. I know they're talking about my girl and it's pissing me off. But not as much as what happens next.

"I looooooove Twinkies," Miley sighs. She snaps the mini cake in half and…licks the center.

White cream filling all over the tip of her tongue.

Yeah. You heard me. Cream. Tongue. _Welcome to High School._

"So good," she moans and closes her eyes. She licks at it again. The she does it again. And finally, she sticks her finger into the middle of the cake and swirls it around. And I swear to you, there are now twenty-five guys in the kitchen watching her finger this dessert, and every single one of them is slack jawed and sporting a hard-on.

_Even me._

I can't speak…she's so innocently sexy while she licks her fingers clean and then her lips, making this popping sound when she's done. And then she does the same to the other side until the cakes are empty. I'm dumbfounded. I'm intrigued. I'm horny…

Because I actually know what it's like to have her use her mouth on my cock. And I know that the sounds she's making right now are the same ones she makes when she's going to come. And I know that the pink flush on her cheeks is the same as when she's worked up into a frenzy.

We're all gawking as she scoops the last of the filling out…and then she shoves the cake in her mouth and I swear to God that there's an audible sound from behind me. And I know that if I turn around and see Jake Ryan or Gaston rubbing themselves behind me I am going to kill a man.

"I want more," she whines around her mouthful.

And this is about the point that I snap. Shoving past the idiots I call classmates, I grab a bottle of water off of the counter and stoop to pull her off of the ground. "Come on, you need to take a break," I tell her quietly.

"Okay, Nicky," she grins.

We maneuver our way up to the guest bedroom and I'm relieved to see that it's not being used at the moment. I hand Miley her water and lock the door behind us.

"I'm tired," she sighs.

"I know. Just lie down for a while. I can take you home later." Turning the comforter back, I motion for her to lie down.

"Are you staying?" She asks softly.

My instinct is to say no because I'm pissed. But there's no way I'm leaving her alone in this room. Here. At _this_ party.

"Yeah. I'm staying."

She nods and slips off her shoes. Then her skirt. And then her shirt gets pulled over her head. She's standing in front of me in a blue lace bra and matching thong.

"Whoa…slow down," I say with agitation.

She gives me a sad look. "I just want to…hold you. It's been a while and…I miss you."

It's so strange, but there seems to be so much more meaning behind her words than what she's saying out loud. And then I see them…the tears in her eyes as she covers herself and blinks, looking away like she's embarrassed.

"Hey," I call to her and move to stand in front of her. I pull her arms from her chest and turn her chin with my finger so that she's looking at my face. "Why are you doing all of this? This isn't you, Miley."

"I don't _want_ to be me," she admits with a sob.

"Why not? You're perfect…just like you are." I'm serious. I mean all of it. And I can't make her see… "Do you not see yourself?"

"I see myself every damn day, Nick. I know who I am. I know what's wrong with me…" Her shoulders sag and she leans into my chest and she grips the sides of my shirt. "I just want to be…"

"Be what?" I ask her.

_Popular?_

_Pretty?_

_Liked?_

…_Loved?_

"That's it. I just want to _be_. To matter. For people to see me."

"But they can't see the real you if you cover the beautiful things up in shit."

Miley lets out a howl that sounds like she's in physical pain. "Why don't you want me, Nick? Why?"

"Oh my God." I shift her over so that she's resting on the bed. She's leaning against me and staring at me with fear. "You think I don't want you? Are you insane?"

Her eyes are shifting back and forth as I speak.

"I have to stop myself from…this," I breathe, placing my hand on her thigh.

"But I want it," she states. "I want you. Just…please. No strings attached." Tears are rolling down her face and she's sobbing. "You don't want me…"

It's too much for me to see. She's so broken and I can't watch her be in pain like this. It feels as if a part of my own heart has been ripped out. "Shh," I tell her as I place a kiss on her cheek. "Don't cry. Don't cry, Miley. Breathe, okay?" My lips move to hers, as if that simple act can let me take her pain from her, devour it and let it settle inside of me.

Her arms wrap around my shoulders and she pulls me close, kissing me through her tears. She tastes like sugar and cake and Jager and salty tears. I can't get enough of her now that I have her again. In my arms and half naked.

"We should stop," I groan, even while I'm shifting myself closer. Her legs wrap around my back and she's pressing herself into my chest while we kiss. I get a taste of her tongue as it darts into my mouth and mine searches it out again, sucking it in between my teeth.

"Please," she murmurs against my lips when I let her tongue go. "I need it. I don't know why, but I do…"

And I know exactly what she's talking about because it's the same for me. This need…this beast that cannot be satisfied with touching her alone…it won't let me sleep. It causes me to think about her every waking hour. I know that the real Miley is here beneath this charade that she's building.

_She's the one I want._

_She's the girl I can't be without._

_She's the one I'll break if she feels the same about me._

"If I give you what you want, will you be happy?" I whisper against the racing pulse in her neck.

"Yes, Nick. It's all I've ever wanted…" She allows her head to roll back and I place a reverent kiss there.

I'm sober.

I am so sober and she's so wasted.

But she's begging me…and the only thing that is keeping me from giving her what she wants is the nagging thought in the back of my mind that she may not remember any of this in the morning.

She's freaking out.

_Oh shit._

_Oh shit._

_Can a girl hyperventilate from taking pills?_

"Calm down," I try to say in a soothing tone. "Let's just lie on the bed and calm down, okay?" I'm patting her head like I would do with a dog or something. I hate that I don't really know what to do.

"You-y-y-y-you'll s-s-st-stay ww-w-wwith me, right?" Her face is just wrecked. Makeup is running everywhere and her skin is all blotchy. She looks like she's sweating a little and her lips are swollen from crying.

"I told you I would, so just…_lie down._" _I'm__**so**__in over my head._

She does as I ask and I flick off the lights, blanketing us in darkness, which feels nice, even though the music from the party is blaring through the floor. She clutches me, holding onto my shirt while she gains a bit of control over her breathing. I can feel her face in the crook of my neck and if I close my eyes, I can pretend that we're in her bed. Away from the madness of all of this.

Her hands are shaking and she starts moving them down to my belt, and I'm on alert to her movements, so I stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"But…I thought…" She sounds so confused and ruined.

"Just…" I close my eyes in frustration because I really do want it. But not like this. "Rest for a minute, okay?"

She relaxes into me and moves her hand to hold mine under the blanket. Within minutes I can hear her breathing change and her head goes limp on my shoulder. I knew she was close to passing out or something…her hysteria was at such a high level. I wait a few more minutes to make sure she's out and I wiggle my way out from underneath her sleeping form. She sighs a little as I let her hand go, and wraps herself around a pillow, clutching it to her chest like a child would cling to a teddy bear.

_I wonder what Miley looked like as a kid…_

Pulling at my hair in frustration, I stand and stare at her in the bed. My eyes have adjusted to the lack of light and when I am content with the fact that she's breathing and safe, I walk out the door. I lock it behind me and reach above the door to confiscate the key that should be there. But it's not.

"Damn it," I growl. Rushing down the stairs, I locate Jake on the couch watching two chicks make out. He's hammered and leering at them, and I can practically hear his thoughts… "Jake. Give me the key to the guest bedroom." I hold out my hand, demanding it.

His eyes drift over to me and he snickers. "No."

"I said give me the key, asshole!" I'm screaming. I've lost it.

He narrows his eyes and shakes his head. "You gonna lock her up so she can't go anywhere? You're more of a psycho than I thought…"

I can't contain my rage any longer and I lunge at him, toppling the couch in my haste. Justin is on his back and the beer he has in his hand goes flying across the dining room floor. He lifts his arms to ward off my attack, but he's too slow.

I've got him by the throat.

"I said: Give. Me. The. Key."

He wheezes and nods in horror. "Pocket," he chokes out. I let him go and watch as he puts a shaky hand into his pants and pulls out the key.

I move off of him and turn back towards the stairs to see the entire party staring at me like I'm a chainsaw wielding psycho. "What?" I spit out angrily.

"Dude, you need to relax," Joe calls to me from where he's standing with Demi.

"_Do I_?" I laugh bitterly. "Do I need to relax? Should I just let that girl up there try to kill herself to be like us?"

"Are you saying she's not one of us?" David's asking, amused in his inebriated state.

"She's _better_," I challenge him.

"She's just having fun, Jonas. What the hell is your problem?" Selena is leaning against the wall, her stance angry and irritated.

I stand my ground, afraid that if I take a step in her direction I will hit a girl for the first time in my life. "Shut up, Selena. Your version of fun is so jacked up it's not even funny. Why don't you go shove your body issues down someone else's throat and leave Miley alone? She doesn't need to throw up her stomach lining like you do."

Her mouth drops open and she stares at me. "You're such a hypocrite, you know that, Nick?"

I nod and turn towards the stairs. "Yeah. I know." Taking them two at a time I race back to the door and use the key to unlock it and then secure it behind me.

_I'm lucky David didn't punch me._

_I'm lucky Jake didn't call the cops; but he's not as stupid as he looks._

_I'm lucky Gaston didn't have the key to this room._

_I'll be lucky to have any friends left in the morning._

But I hear Miley's quiet breathing and suddenly I don't care. I turn on the bathroom fan to drown out the noise and crawl into the bed with her, pulling her back to my chest and wincing when she whispers my name in the dark.

"It hurts," she sighs.

"It'll get better," I promise her quietly.

She lets out a long sigh and I swear that she whispers that she loves me before sleep takes her again.

* * *

She pukes three times in the middle of the night. I offer to help her but she declines my offer and I'm left standing on the other side of the bathroom door with nothing to look at other than the streak of light peeking out from under the frame.

Eventually, she crawls back into bed and I can smell the mouthwash that she's used to gargle the taste out of her mouth. Her back is clammy and her hair is soaked, like she's sweating the toxins out. So I hold her tighter, thinking that maybe I can stop her from shattering into a million shards of broken glass.

"I'm sorry," her tiny voice floats above my head.

I sigh deeply and pull her closer. "We're all sorry at some point. Don't beat yourself up over it."

It's the last conversation we have before morning. And as the light of a new day announces itself unapologetically through the slits in the blinds, I groan at the intrusion. I was having an intense dream about fighting for Miley's life against an army of hungry zombies.

_I tore them apart limb by limb and lit them on fire._

Looking towards her side of the bed, I convince myself that she is alright. That she will be fine and that she'll make it through whatever weird phase of her life she's going through right now. She looks exhausted, even in her sleep, and I want to tranquilize her for a few days so that she can get some rest.

Her eyes open briefly and then close again as she snuggles her face into her pillow. I watch as her eyebrows draw together and she nuzzles her face against the fabric again. It's funny to me that I can pinpoint the exact moment that she realizes that she's not in her own house…

She startles and her eyes snap open as she rolls over and cowers before her focus lands on me. She seems to breathe a sigh of relief and her eyes close again while she shifts herself more comfortably against the pillow.

"That's the third time in a month that I've woken up and not known where I was," she says with a slight laugh.

"I know that feeling," I say quietly, watching her face. Her eyes open again and once more I am taken aback by how pretty her eyes are. How deep blue they are, but also what designs and other colors are hidden in their depths.

"I'm afraid to ask, but…what happened?" Her teeth are working her lip in worry.

"Your empty stomach didn't like the diet pills and liquor you were feeding it."

She groans and places her hands over her eyes.

"But you _really_ liked molesting that Twinkie that Selena gave you…"

Her hands fall away from her face and she winces. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know."

"Did I do anything else? Say anything I shouldn't have?"

I want to tell her about her begging and crying and all around breakdown, but since she doesn't remember it, I should just let it go.

"No. I brought you up here and you passed out pretty quickly."

She seems to buy my explanation and stares up at the ceiling.

"I want you to stop taking those pills," I blurt out suddenly.

Her face turns slowly towards me and she blinks. "What? Why?"

Sitting up, I lean over her so that I am all she has in her line of sight. "It's poison. You're completely different on them. They make you sick…they make Selena sick. She's been in the hospital before because she thought she was having a heart attack…do you need me to continue?"

She shakes her head and drops her eyes.

"And I want you to spend the rest of the weekend with me. You won't feel good…and I want to make sure you're okay. The deal ends Monday…"

"You sure want a lot of stuff," she whispers.

_Oh, Miley…you have no idea what I want and how much I want it._

"I know. And I'm asking nicely."

"You're not asking at all. You're demanding. Like always…" She shakes her head unhappily.

"Fine," I concede. Sitting up and placing my hands on hers. "Miley? Will you please stop trying to kill yourself with Selena's diet pills? And will you please spend the rest of the weekend with me before we 'break up'?"

Miley smiles a little and rolls her eyes. "I've already lost six pounds, you know…"

"I really don't care," I tell her honestly. "I'd rather you be alive than dead and scrawny."

"You've changed," she whispers.

I squeeze her hands. "You, too."

She huffs exaggeratedly and moves her hands to her hair. "Fine. I guess I can hang out with you. Since you're such a beggar…"

"Oh, see? You're trying to make me look like a loser, begging you to hang out with me…" My words stick in my throat and I wince.

Miley barely reacts. "The best ones are always worth begging for."

It's there again…that buzzing in my veins. The room has grown quiet and it seems like my attraction for her usually grows during moments of silence like this. Especially when she's staring at me as intently as she is in this moment.

She's such a mess. Her hair is in this clumped up tragedy on her head. Her makeup is smeared. Her eyes are swollen and red.

_But she's also in that lacy bra and thong…_

I'm fighting it…I swear I am. I'm trying to think about crazy weird stuff like the Golden Girls Jello wrestling. Or Joe picking up dead squirrels on the side of the road. Or my parents making out at the breakfast table…

_She's__**still**__in that bra and thong._

I swallow the drool that's accumulated in my mouth and glance towards the bathroom. "Maybe you should take a shower before we go? That way you won't be so…uh…noticeable when you get home."

"I feel like shit, so that's probably a good idea. It's the mother of all hangovers…" Miley looks down and notices for the first time that she's almost naked. She just kind of nods and rolls off of the mattress towards the bathroom. I listen to the door click shut and after a minute the water starts.

This is about the time that I start fantasizing about her in the shower. My eyes close and I can imagine every curve of her hips and the arch of her back…how her ass looks naked and the dimples above those cheeks. I let my mind wander to her chest and the swell of her breasts.

_And now my jeans hurt._

I look down at my morning friend and set my jaw. It's overwhelming me…there again beneath the surface and clawing its way out of my skin. She said last night that I could; she said it was all she'd ever wanted. And most drunk admissions were true, right?

* * *

**Someone PMed me asking why I do the questions at the end of every chapter, well here's the answer: I feel like it's easier to read something when you can connect to it. Most people think they can't connect to something because the situation isn't exactly the same… but so far every single one of you has connected to each chapter. :D**

**It's just a strategy my English teacher taught me. My grade went up ever since. It helps to relate to what you're reading. **

**Q: Have you ever defiled a food item? Drunk or sober? Scratch that. I don't wanna know.**

**Oh and follow me on twitter xD my username is sevenohfive **


	14. Chapter 12

**A/n: I suck for not updating. I was just going through some shit… so here you go. Make sure you read the a/n at the end for an explanation to my lack of updates.

* * *

**

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 12**

Life has a way of blasting you with a big, nasty middle finger when complacency sets in. Or did I do that to myself?

Nick and I decided to go on a last… date; I guess you could call it that. We drove to the mall and I found myself lost in sad thoughts as we sat in the food court and I picked at my food instead of consuming it.

My eyes wandered towards the little area that holds all of the gumball machines. There were a ton of choices of candy and gum, along with some toy dispensers, and I wasn't sure what I wanted so I stared at them blankly hoping that something will catch my eye.

"Remember those?" Nick's molten lava voice spread over my body like wildfire.

Startled, I looked to him and gave a quick smile before he stood up and walked towards a dispenser with plastic domes filled with jewelry. It was a ton of fake plastic crap and faux gold so hideous that it was laughable. But I remember very clearly throwing fits for quarters when I was younger to get those same fake things.

_Some stuff never changes._

I got up and stood next to him. Nick smirked a little and took out a couple of quarters, loading the machine and turning the dial to produce a clear dome with a red top. "Here," he said… all chipper and shit, which made me feel like he was a huge bastard for being so excited about the end of our deal.

_I was dying on the inside and he's buying me plastic jewelry to commemorate the moment?_

He popped the top and pulled out a gold looking chain with a plastic clear heart dangling from it. Not even waiting for a response, he moved to stand behind me and placed the pendant around my neck. I faced him and pulled on the chain a little to see the heart.

_It was really cute._

_I effing hate it._

"Thanks," I said quietly.

His lips twitched and he licked them a little, his eyes trained on the heart. "Did you like stuff like this as a kid? I bet you were cute, huh?"

I had to force myself to look away and blink back the rapid tears that were stinging my eyes. _It hurts too much. To be forgotten. To be that girl._

"Not really," I replied, clearing my throat.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers, pulling me to him in what I could only assume was one of our final embraces. I couldn't resist the urge to wrap my arms around his torso, or take in the smell of him while I buried my nose into his shirt. I wanted him so badly.

"Come on," he urged me, his voice filled with such happiness that it made my stomach lurch.

It was either that or the pills that I snuck that morning were kicking in. At least the rush would kick in a little and I'd be able to fake happiness for a while, covering it with hyperactivity.

"Where are we going?" I asked, suddenly nervous about this. Why did it have to be this way? Why did our last date together have to be an actual date? In public? Why torture me like this? It wasn't a house party. It wasn't making out at one of our houses. Or sex in a car. This was a real date?

Nick slowed his feet as we approached the doors to the parking lot. "It's a surprise, Miley. You'll like it. I promise."

I tilted my face to look at him and he had the most breathtaking look in his eyes. My heart twisted in my chest and I bit my tongue to stop from telling him that he's free of me. Since it makes him so damn happy.

But instead of leading me to his car, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. A goodbye kiss, I suppose. It was warm and slow. It was gentle and chaste. This _must _have been our goodbye.

We heard a couple of people making comments and he pulled away to give me an amused expression. "Let's go."

So I followed, because I was weak when it comes to Nick Jonas. I was at a loss for words and for clear thinking. My heart overrides my brain…

He drove in silence for a few miles and we turned into a dark driveway, his headlights illuminating thick iron gates. Locked with a padlock.

"Let me guess. You're pulling the old 'we ran out of gas' routine?" My eyes searched his face for explanation.

He shook his head no.

"This is illegal, isn't it?"

His grin was illuminating the dark interior of his car. "Follow me."

"No! You're crazy. I don't scale fences. My dad's a cop, remember?" I wasn't budging, crossing my arms defiantly.

"You can do it," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"I didn't say I _couldn't_. I said I _wouldn't_." He ignored me and exit the car, opening the trunk and pulling out a back pack.

_And now I am intrigued._

Giving in, I exited the car and followed him while he tracked the gates around to where they connected with the start of a brick wall. He stopped when we reached a dumpster and looked over his shoulder to see if I was still there.

"I'll help you up," he insisted, bending his knee to hoist me up on top of the filthy trash container. In moments he was by my side and we both gazed over the wall at the same time that my breath left my body completely.

"Is this a graveyard?" I whispered in awe.

He nodded. "My Gran is buried here." I watched his eyes sadden a bit. "This is everything, you know? Life. Death. Some gravestones in there are for people that lived to be over a hundred. Some only a day."

"Why did want to come here?"

Nick shrugged. "I like to do grave rubbing."

"Robbing?"

"Rubbing," he chuckled. "Tracing paper and crayons? Some of the most beautiful words I've ever read were written about people after they'd passed. I guarantee they never heard them while they were alive, though…It's the saddest form of poetry."

It's this… Nick right here and now. I wanted to freeze him and make him stay this person forever. He can't be two people all the time.

_Like me._

_I can't do it._

_I._

_Can't._

"Nick," I started to whisper.

His head turned and he looked concerned. "Are you okay? Your hands are shaky again…you need food. Climb over and we'll eat."

We scrambled over the wall and he lead me in the darkness towards a small gazebo set up near a mausoleum. Quickly unpacking some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with a couple of cokes and baby carrots, he set the food I front of me. I shook my head at how proud he looked to have made this.

The air was chilly, but I was warm and my blood was pumping overtime, the beat of my heart forceful against the inside of my chest. I wonder if he could hear it because it was practically the only sound I could make out around us.

"Is it good?" He asked, almost shyly.

"The best," I joked with him through my full cheeks. My stomach was already full and starting to hurt a little, but I was wide awake and jittery, wondering vaguely if he detected my increase in fidgeting.

He barely noticed that I didn't finish my food and soon he had my hand in his, the backpack securely in place and a flashlight pointed ahead of us to lead the way.

We walked in the moonlight around the gravestones and the only conversation that we had for the next hour revolved around how young or old the people were that had been laid to rest beneath our feet. As promised, there were quite a few incredibly gorgeous grave markers with seemingly beautiful words etched into the faces.

But the sadness of Nick's truth made it hard to fully enjoy the moment. These people probably did not feel fully loved while alive. None of them were ever told that they were an 'Adored Brother' or 'Wonderful Mother'. I'm sure that no one looked them in the eye and said, "If you were to die tomorrow, the world would be dim…like countless stars had fallen from the sky."

_It's a pity that we don't say what needs to be said to the living._

After a couple of hours, Nick and I made our way back to the gazebo to share what we've found. He smiled broadly, his face flushed even in the darkness and his eyes alight with a twinkle I'd seen very few times.

"Found one that reminded me of you," he spoke quietly, unrolling the paper in his hand.

I bent over the paper and immediately feeling that horrible lurch in my stomach as my throat closed and a lump swells, overtaking my airways.

_Thou didst not know, who tottered, wandering on high,  
That fate had made thee for the pleasure of the wind,  
With those great careless wings,  
Nor yet did I._

_And there were other things:  
It seemed God let thee flutter from His gentle clasp:  
Then fearful He had let thee win  
Too far beyond Him to be gathered in,  
Snatched thee, o'ereager, with ungentle gasp._

"Frost," I breathed.

"It was a stone for a little girl. Clearly taken too soon," he murmured.

Leaning on the table, I hung my head slightly, nausea and dizziness hitting me quickly with the spike of my heart rate.

"Are you alright?" Nick seemed so concerned.

I nodded a little and raised my face to his, trying to see if the real person was there or not. I was afraid I didn't know the difference anymore.

"I don't feel well."

His brows furrowed and he placed a palm on my cheeks. "You feel really warm. Maybe we should get you back?"

"Yeah. That's probably the best idea," I managed to get out without letting my voice crack.

We packed up everything and I took my Frost rubbing, folding it and placing it in my pocket, knowing that it would be the last thing I get from him. After tonight he would be just a friend. We'd accomplished what we set out to do.

_Mostly._

He parked in front of my house and gazed passed my face towards the front door. "Want me to walk you to the door?"

I shook my head no slowly. "It's not necessary." My lip was trembling and the sheer magnitude of this moment was making me unravel.

"Want me to come back later?"

My laugh was quiet and hollow. "I might be contagious."

"Oh."

The silence was hanging there between us and I wanted to kick and scream, or grab hold of him and beg him to keep me instead of letting me go. I didn't know what he wanted or needed, but I was sure I could never be it.

Taking a deep breath, he ran a hand across mine and pulled my fingers to his lips. "About tomorrow…"

My stomach rolled and flipped, and I made a weird gurgling sound before snatching my hand from his and throwing the car door open. And in my second most embarrassing display to date, I throw up what little food I have in my stomach.

The first was when I actually threw up in his car. Thank God that didn't happen again.

Nick made a move like he was going to help me and I held out my hand, a silent gesture that he must know all too well.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning," I gasped. "We'll talk then, okay?"

"Okay…" He's saying the words but not moving and I was too worked up to talk to him now. So I turned and ran up the steps to my front door, racing inside and locking the latch behind me. My sister was asleep on the couch and my dad was on patrol; that I was thankful for.

The stairs creaked under my feet and I ignored it, wanting only one thing:

_To lock my window and seal the end of our deal._

I got sick with the flu. Nick called and texted me a countless number of times. I ignored every call and every text. I couldn't talk to him. By then I just wanted to get the "break up" over with and move on.

Because I was sick, I was out of school all week. Which meant Nick and I were still together in the eyes of the student body. I spent the weekend recovering and doing makeup work… Nick had stopped trying to get in touch by Saturday.

But it was Sunday… Sunday when he fucked things up… in the most _perfect_ way possible.

_Because that is exactly what Nick Jonas would do._

* * *

**Q: Ever have that feeling of never wanting something to end, but know that is has to?**

**A/n: I didn't edit it. I didn't want to upload it like this.. but I kept you all waiting long enough… So it's short because I felt bad. I've just been going through so shit and had no inspiration at all. **

**I lost my inner Miley for a few weeks :[ I'm so sorry.**

**Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner… and have it be lengthier.**

**Love you guys. You keep my sane and smiling. **


	15. Chapter 13

**A/n: I just love you guys. :D Almost as much as Miley loves Nick and Nick loves Mi-…. Oh wait, we haven't gotten to that part yet… ;D**

**Haha, anyways…. With this chapter we are back on track with following Can't Buy Me Love… xD**

**P.S. You don't know who Cheyenne is… but you're all gonna hate her. :D**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 13**

After our date I had kind of just curled up into a ball and cried. And when I say cried, I mean, like, full on can't breathe, can't see, retching and choking type of sobbing. It was a little much, even by my standards. And there was even a moment when I was wailing into my pillow that I thought maybe I'd finally snapped and lost my mind.

That weird moment where you know that you've lost all of your senses and can't stop what's happening to your body? That one.

Like I could see it from above; an out of body experience.

And what I saw was pathetic: A shaking., sniveling mess. A shell of a person that I couldn't even recognize. I'd allowed it to happen and this was my penance.

At some point I had finally stopped crying and was just lying on my back staring at the ceiling, breathing in those God awful snivel-sobs that make your whole body shake and end with a weird sound in your chest. You know those? _They suck._

Eventually I ran out of steam and I slept for hours upon hours. My dad came to check on me a couple of times, and I must have looked enough like Death Warmed Over for them to take my excuse of feeling sick.

But then I ended up really getting sick. Stupid flu. Marissa attempted multiple times to shove some broth down my throat, but I was feeling terrible from the dehydration and lack of food in my stomach, so the thought of eating made me gag and then she left because she pukes when I puke and no one wants to see that awesome bit of Cyrus family time.

Later on Saturday evening, when I was starting to feel better, I had realized that my phone was dead and when I plugged it in and checked it, there were a ton of messages from Nick asking if I was still sick. My reaction was that he really wanted to come over and talk about ending the agreement and I couldn't face him looking and feeling as bad as I did.

And then, as I was sleeping in the early morning hours, I began to get picture messages from Demi from some party she was at with Joe. After the third picture, I started to get annoyed…and then a picture came through of Demi crawling on Joe's back. He was bent over and she was smiling like a fool…but behind her was Nick with some redhead who was pressed against his face…and I lost it all over again.

Except, it wasn't crying this time. It was pissed off anger that I could feel boiling in my veins. I wanted to throw shit. I wanted to break every damn thing in my room. I wanted to set fire to my house and watch my entire existence go up in flames.

_I wanted out of this deal._

There was no sleep that night while I tried to form my plan. I loved Nick, I really did. But he had already moved on and if that was the case then I needed to get a head start on things, too. I needed to man up and not take this lying down.

We'd had an agreement and nothing more.

Whatever I had thought he was feeling for me was all for show.

It needed to be the same for me.

So, I'd taken Liam's call on Sunday afternoon and we'd met up to take a walk around the park. He was easy to talk to, and really attractive, so it wasn't all that hard to play my part. I didn't do anything that I shouldn't have: no hand holding, no kissing, nothing that would make me look like a whore when the walls tumbled down.

But what I did do was call Demi over that night to pick out some clothes for the coming week. She'd been more sluggish than normal while she dug through my closet and told me stories about the party. I mentioned that she had sent me some pictures and she'd stopped what she was doing to give me a quizzical look…which was when I'd confiscated her phone and shown her the pictures that she'd sent my way.

And in the background of several of her pictures, there were Nick and Demi's cousin; with their faces pressed together, or his tongue peeking out towards her, or her leaning in to kiss him. I'd waved the evidence in Demi's face and broken down in more hysterics. She'd assured me that it must have been a mistake, but then I'd asked her the most important question: Where had Nick slept that night.

_When she didn't answer, I knew._

I shouldn't have been upset, but I was. I shouldn't have cared, but I did. I shouldn't have been affected…but it happened.

**Call Me.**

The text came in just a few minutes after Demi and I talked.

**Meet me in the commons before class.**

I replied simply.

**Let's talk tonight.**

I didn't want to talk.

**I have company.**

I know Demi wouldn't care if I called him, but it was an excuse. So I used it.

**I need to see you.**

Give it up.

**Good night.**

I took a deep breath. This was my out. I was looking for it. And he gave me what I needed in the long run.

I asked Demi to stay with me for the night and not to tell anyone what had happened. I knew that I was supposed to talk with Nick about our 'breakup' but figured that if I just took it into my own hands then I would be in control. He couldn't say words to break my heart if I didn't let him. And Demi had been able to keep her mouth shut until the morning and then I had to rehash the entire scenario to Selena, which hurt just as bad the second time I had to explain it. Then, when we'd gotten to school a bunch of people were standing around outside talking about how the Spring Fling dance had been approved for the following weekend…and there was Liam, waiting to ask me if I wanted to go…and everything happened so fast that I just said yes and then went to find Nick…and my lack of sleep and anger and sadness and my feelings of rejection combusted when I smacked him and the words just flew out of my mouth until I was screaming and causing a scene.

Let me play it out for you:

I channeled my inner drama queen as soon as I spotted Nick and slapped him clear across the face. He looked at me alarmed, processing and staring down at the strange expression on my face.

"How could you?" I shrieked as my heart was pounding. "I trusted you…and you…you…I hate you!"

He was rubbing the burning spot on his cheek, trying to form words to get me to lower my voice, but I could tell it just occurred to him that the entire school was watching us. His eyes flicked around nervously. "Don't do this," he whispered, leaning down to look into my eyes.

"Don't _do this_? Do _what_? _You're _the one who hooked up with that slut!" My chin trembled; I could feel the real tears coming on. I needed to get out of there. Furiously, I yanked on the pendant around my neck, breaking the clasp and holding the necklace tightly in my fist. "Here," I shoved the jewelry at him. "Give this to your whore."

He was speechless and frozen. I swallowed hard and bit my tongue, blinking back tears. I shook my head at him once and avoided eye contact. I couldn't look into his eyes. I didn't want to. So I turned and took three steps before hearing my name.

"Mi…" he called after me.

I stopped all of a sudden, forced back the tears that were brimming my eyes and turned back to glare hatefully. "My name is _Miley_." With a flip of my hair, I headed out of the building, my two best friends by my side and Liam with his arm around my shoulders, which I gently pushed off once we exited.

The bell rang for first block and I walked by the classroom once to see if Nick was there. He wasn't, so I headed towards his locker as the hallways emptied.

Sure enough he was there, just staring into his locker. I walked up to him slyly and snaked my hand onto his waist. He turned around cautiously.

I bit my lip and put on a fake smile.

"That went better than I expected!" I bounced a little on my toes and sighed.

"Yeah. We put on a good show," he agreed and reached into his locker to get his books. He closed his locker door with a sigh and turned to face me again.

I looked at him, puzzled by his flat tone.

"You okay?" I cocked my head to the side and frowned, yanking on the end of a strand of my hair, waiting for an answer from him.

He gave a half ass smile and shrugged both shoulders in what came off just a little too nonchalant. "Why wouldn't I be okay? This has been the plan all along, right?"

I nodded once and looked down at my shoes. I cleared my throat and shifted my face to give him a genuine smile. "Well, thank you. For everything."

"Like I said, part of the deal." And with that he turned and walked away, sealing the arrangement and making it final.

_Because he's Nicholas Jerry Jonas. And everything is easy for him. Even pretending not to care._

Chemistry was, in a word: awkward.

Nick wouldn't even acknowledge my presence when I sat down next to him, so I stared straight ahead for the beginning of class until the teacher finished telling us how to conduct our experiments and then I was left to face Nick while we did our assignment together.

"Are you not talking to me?" I asked him quietly, not making eye contact as I set up our microscope.

"Should I be?" He retorted sharply.

My face lifted to see his and he was scowling, angry lines rippling into his perfect forehead. His fingers moved meticulously over the slides as he continued to not make eye contact.

"So, we can't be friends now?" I was honestly surprised by his behavior.

He sighed in agitation and turned towards me, lowering his voice so that no one else could hear. "You did that publicly…get it? You made the whole school believe that I stuck my dick in someone else. What part of this scenario makes you think we're supposed to be able to maintain a friendship?" His eyes were unwavering and filled with rage as he waited for my answer.

"We can just say that we want to be friends…" I started lamely.

He shook his head and looked away again quickly. "Appearances, remember? We are, from here on out, exes. So act that way." I blinked and stared at him for a moment before he spoke again. "Have fun with Liam at Spring Fling." And with that, he pushes the finished slides towards me and walked away, asking the teacher for a hall pass.

The day went by like I was in some strange sort of time warp. It was like the first part of the day before my confrontation with Nick was creeping at half time, but once he walked away from me the hours flew by in a rush and before I know it I was at lunch and Nick was…not.

I tried to engage in the conversations around me, thanking people for their sympathetic words and pats on the back.

But the truth is that Nick looked genuinely hurt by the act.

But, he had played along and allowed me to walk away. So, I knew it was what he had wanted all along. I'd allowed him to wash his hands of me and had watched him walk away from his locker like we never…were.

And this hole in my chest opened even wider than it had been over the weekend. Like he'd taken his beautiful hand and balled it into a fist, then punched an opening in my sternum, ripping my heart out and taking it with him. Which made me stop feeling altogether.

_If I didn't feel anymore then it didn't hurt._

So, I pretended to care that we were going to Spring Fling.

We were all free to dance now.

To celebrate.

To live this beautiful existence…

This beautiful, fake, plastic existence that we made ourselves believe was real.

And because of that, I could smile a little at Liam. I could talk about dresses with Selena and Demi. I could pretend that I hadn't just died a small death. I was the walking dead because I had no soul. I'd given it to Nick Jonas and I'd let him take it when he walked away from me.

He barely spoke to me for the rest of the week.

At lunch he would purposely speak to only David and Joe, cutting off all communication with any of the girls at our table. He wouldn't look at me. Speak to me. Take my phone calls or answer my texts.

It was as if I were dead. Like I didn't exist. And though I existed to everyone else in the school…now that people knew my name and talked to me in class, invited me to the mall after school or offered me rides…I felt more alone than I ever had. Even when I was by myself and watching Nick from the sidelines, I still knew who I was.

_Now I didn't._

I just knew that I missed him. I knew that I was alone without him. And I knew that, even in a crowded room full of people, I was alone.

So, what were my options?

Walk away from it all? All of that time spent getting there just to walk away?

Or enjoy the time I had left here with people that didn't care about me?

At least if I was going to be lonely, I would have people around. Appearances _are_ everything, after all.

What the hell? My logic was so out of whack. But there was one thing I knew for sure…it was better to feel nothing at all than to lose your best friend, and the person you were in love with, all in one day.

_Because the honest truth is that I didn't know it would hurt so damn much._

Spring Fling was lame. It should have been called Grind-fest. I've never witnessed teenagers act so… racy. I think I even saw a bra being thrown around… and a thong. Maybe some drunk and stoned kids. Nah, that's not a maybe, that's a for sure. I didn't even see Nick.

But of course that event led to a huge after party…. You guys should know by now that I do _not_ mesh well with parties.

And then everything happened at once. I don't know what the trigger was that brought a thousand people into the kitchen at the exact moment that I needed to be alone with Nick, but kids come rushing into the room in droves, shoving past Nick and crowding around me and the 'bar'. Demi was in my face and Selena was chatting away nonsensically and then there was Liam and he had his arm around my waist and he was talking in my ear, refilling my cup and holding me so close that I couldn't breathe.

I couldn't breathe.

"_Breathe, Miley…"_

My eyes closed as I conjured up the sound of Nick's voice soothing me when I have panicked in the past.

My mouth wouldn't work and my feet were planted on the ground like they were made of lead. My eyes were frantically searching the crowd for Nick but he was gone and Selena was shoving shots in my face, but I couldn't think clearly and Demi was talking and Liam was breathing and Joe was laughing…I gasped while Liam pulled my face backwards and Justin or Jake or…I don't know anymore…it was too frantic. There were too many people and too many hands on me…and my mouth was open and they were feeding me shots and I didn't know how much time had passed but the room was spinning and I couldn't focus.

I was trying to tell them to step away or to let me move, but it was way too loud and we were all pressed against each other and everyone was talking.

_Talking._

_Talking._

_Screaming._

Maybe those were just the sounds in my head?

I squeezed my eyes shut and opened them again, feeling my heart beating so rapidly and so hard inside of my chest that I was sure someone could see it trying to claw its way out of my shirt.

_But no one sees._

_No one sees me._

I was right there and they were touching me and talking to me and no one actually sees me.

_Only Nick ever saw me._

My eyelids were heavy and I was pleading quietly with Liam to get me out of the mayhem…and though he didn't actually hear me he could kind of sense from the look on my face that I needed to get some fresh air, so he maneuvered me away from the kitchen and through the even more crowded hallway that was filling up with more and more people. I scanned the heads and saw nothing that resembled Nick. I couldn't even see if he was in the living room. And I was only lucid enough to know that I needed to talk to him.

"Where…wherrre's Nick?" I asked as Liam helped me up the stairs to a closed door.

"What?" He chuckled. "It's loud out here. Come on, you need to lie down."

I nodded and felt the blood rushing to my face because my head was just kind of slumping forward instead of moving back. "Why is mah head so heavy?" I asked and Liam laughed again.

"Too many shots, too fast," he whispered into my ear. And I could hear the slur of his voice and smell his cologne and then…I could feel him pressed against me as he laid me down onto the bed that was in the room. The lights were off and I could only see a small sliver of moonlight through a crack in the shades, my eyes closing a bit as they got heavier.

"I think sumfing's wrong," my words came out slowly and my tongue felt thick.

"Nah, you're fine," Liam assured me as he crawled onto the bed next to me. His face was right next to mine but I was turned towards the window and he had to pull my chin towards him to get me to look at him. "You are so pretty," he whispered as he nuzzles his nose against my cheek.

_No._

_Not Liam._

_No._

"Wait," I mumbled as he moved his face higher and settled himself into my side. But he couldn't hear me because I didn't really exist, so he moved his lips to mine anyway. And I felt his lips that are not Nick's. And I smelt his breath that is not Nick's. And his hands were on my breasts and they aren't Nick's either. And then his tongue was in my mouth and he tasted wrong. Moved wrong. Felt wrong.

We hadn't even had a real date. I hadn't kissed him yet.

_Because I didn't want to._

I tried to say something but his tongue was on my mouth and his hands were relentless across and under my dress and I couldn't move because I was pinned and my legs weren't connected to my body anymore. My arms were cooked spaghetti. My legs were trees. My mouth was full of tongue and cotton.

And then he was gone and I could breathe and I tried to sit up but he was back and his face was at my knees and I barely registered that he had his hands on the outsides of my thighs until I felt the little sides of my panties start to roll down.

Panic gripped me and I got a rush unlike anything I'd ever experienced before, my legs flailing and connecting with his head while I scrambled away towards the top of the bed. "Stop," I croaked and then shook my head repeatedly, trying wake up from this horrible dream.

"Damn," he chuckled, rubbing a spot on his jaw. "I think that might actually leave a bruise."

I couldn't see much more than his outline and movements in the darkness, but he didn't sound mad. I mean, I couldn't know that until I saw his eyes…

"Come on," he teased and crawled up to settle in front of me. "I'll be gentle." His voice dropped a little. "Unless you don't want me to be…"

"Oh God," I gasped and pressed my palms into his chest. "I can't do this. I just…can't…" My head was too heavy and my eyes wouldn't focus. I was seconds from passing out.

"Do what?" He breathed seductively, lifting one of my legs in his hand and running his palm across my calf. His lips brushed softly over my knee and I gagged a little, the acid bile and harsh liquor swimming in my throat.

I couldn't do this.

I couldn't pretend that being near him didn't make me physically ill.

I couldn't let him touch me.

"I'm sorry," I managed to get out. "I don't like you like that…"

"You don't have to like me to do this," he said with a stupid grin.

"No," I sobbed, tears flooding my eyes and constricting my throat. "I do. I do need to like you…" My legs flailed again and I kicked him in the stomach where it caused him to fold in half so that I could tumble to the floor, my underwear wrapped around my ankle. I shook them off and tried to get a breath as I crawled towards the door and opened it to get into the hallway.

_Oh, God. Liam. I'm so sorry…_

I couldn't even look at him as I scrambled out into the hallway and away from him to the landing of the stairs and fight my way through the crowds of people pressed against each other in every available open space.

And it's not until I cleared the stairs that I realized that the party seems to be split wide open like the parting of the Red Sea. I scanned the room to see what the deal was and I could just barely keep myself up when my eyes landed on Nick in some sort of standoff.

_With Cheyenne._

Oh, right. You guys don't know about… Cheyenne. I avoided her well didn't I? You guys have absolutely no clue who she is. I left her out for a reason. If you guys knew that Nick was in a "relationship" you would have judged him more. But Cheyenne was a year older. She went away to college and Nick made it pretty clear in the beginning of the year that they were over. Well… if they were even really together… they were non-exclusive. They were who the other went back to when they couldn't get laid by someone else. They were the "couple" that acted like a couple when they felt like it. No one knew if they were together or not because he fucked other girls and she fucked other guys. I guess they liked each other. Not enough to commit though…

They were kinda like Ricky and Adrian in the first season of The Secret Life of the American Teenager… you know what I mean?

I found out later that it was all Nick… Nick was why they were never serious… he just couldn't care for her the way he wanted.

The fact that for six weeks she never came up in conversation was all I needed to know that they were history. He was focused on me. And only me.

"The hell are you doing here?" Nick was seething.

"Is that any way to treat me?" She batted her eyes at him and I could tell that he was trying to hold back from saying something he might regret.

He waved a bottle of liquor above her head and snickered. "What exactly _did you_ expect? That I'd be all excited to see you? It's been almost eight months, Cheyenne. You don't call for that entire time and you think I'm going to be EXCITED to see you?"

Someone is screaming.

_Oh. It's Nick._

She rolled her eyes and reached up on her tip toes to pull the whiskey bottle from his hand. Without a thought, she kicked it back and took a mouthful, sputtering a little when she rights it again.

"Why are you being such a drama queen, Nicky? It's been a few weeks. I've been busy." All eyes were on them. It was quite a scene, maybe because everyone thought they were dunzo… I don't even think Nick knew she would come back interested in him.

"Busy? Really? Please, tell me what you've been up to." He gave her a shit eating grin. "Or who you've been under."

She slammed the bottle into his chest and barked out a laugh. "Please, like you've kept your dick in your pants. I'm sure you've been around while I've been gone… not like you didn't keep it in your pants when I was here."

He shook his head at her in disgust. "I'm your guy back home, huh? You think you come home every few weekends, over breaks and the summer and I'm gonna take you back? _Why_? Why would you even think that?"

Cheyenne made a face and flipped her hair nonchalantly. "Why _wouldn't_ it be that way?"

"Because I'm not your toy," he yelled at her.

She snorted and pat his arm. "Of course you are, sweetie." She looked around the room, smiling with conceit now that the party had grown quiet. All I could hear was the blood rushing through my veins, drowning out all sound in my ears as she scans and takes inventory.

The room was kind of split between the two, people lined behind her and behind him to watch everything go down.

Her eyes traveled over the other party goers and she covered her mouth with a hand as she started laughing hysterically. One of her college friends was standing to her side and Cheyenne reached a hand out to grab onto that girl's arm. She whispered something into her friend's ear and they both stare at… me.

"Why is _she_ here?" Cheyenne laughed hatefully.

Nick's head swiveled towards where her gaze was holding steady and I shrunk back a little, holding onto the wall as I tried to flee. I was wobbling and breathing really hard, my bare feet stumbling a bit as I moved backwards.

"I said: _Why are you here, Chief's daughter_?" Cheyenne called to me.

I blinked frantically and looked down at my feet.

Cheyenne chuckled and shakes her head. "Please tell me that you chose someone like Samantha to screw, Nick. She's at least pretty." She took a step forward and placed her hand on Nick's shirt. "I'd hate to think that you ended up giving in to someone like _her_ just because you were _lonely_…"

"_SHUT UP_!" He screamed and threw the bottle on the floor where it burst into pieces around them. It wasn't until a few days later that I realized why her words hit him _so_ hard.

Cheyenne's mouth settled into a line and she shook her head. "Oh, Nicky. If I had known you would be so desperate…"

He shoved her off of him and took a step back.

"Go to Hell, Cheyenne. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, did you screw _her_?" Cheyenne's voice was thick with sarcasm.

His silence told her everything she needed to know. Well, not exactly. He couldn't say no… because everyone thought that we had.

"That is so pathetic! Did you dress her up and take her out to parties like a little Barbie doll? Oh, my god, Nick. What did your mom say when you brought her home?" Cheyenne's voice was getting louder and it was causing a short in my brain.

And I know the exact moment that Nick snapped.

"I _never_ 'brought' her home! Because she bribed me to be her boyfriend. I got a speeding ticket, okay? Because I was pissed at you for all the shit you did to me. So I got shitfaced and then I got pulled over the next morning. _The Chief's daughter_ got me out of my ticket, but said I had to let her hang out with me."

Cheyenne's mouth dropped open and she seemed genuinely shocked by the confession.

_But he couldn't stop now. It was out in the open. And everyone knew._

"Yeah, she _blackmailed_ me. And I never thought it would work. I never thought that she could just sit with me and suddenly people would talk to her…but they did. She used me to get to all of you!" He pointed around the room, his glare landing on Selena.

"And you all fell for it. I put her in some expensive clothes and drove her to school… took her to a few parties. And then all of you…so gullible…you don't know anything about her."

Did he know anything about me? Of course he did… he knew more than anyone… he just didn't remember…

My fingers curled and flexed before I gripped hold of my hair and clenched my jaw.

"And then she made up some story about me sleeping with Demi's cousin so that we could 'break up'. And you all believed it. All of it."

"Wait…" Demi stepped forward, looking between me and Nick in confusion.

I opened my mouth to speak but instead of getting words out, I hung my head and began to cry, sobbing hysterically now that my game had ended so publically. I rose my face to look at Liam and he turned, leaving the room…_leaving me alone in this room full of people_.

I got up quickly and fled from the house.

_Embarrassed. Publically humiliated. Just like Nick in the cafeteria._

* * *

**Q: Ever had something publically blow up in your face? **

**A/n: Not half bad for posting so quick, eh? **

**A lot of you want me to do more Nick's POV but I caaaaaan't! because this is Miley's retell!**

**But there is one more chapter I'm doing in Nick's POV because it's REALLY important :] it shall come later though!**

**Xoxo love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/n: I think… I'm gonna make all of your reviews into a book. And I will read it every day. :D**

**Haha, no, but you guys are really awesome. :D**

**Y'all are gonna **_**love**_** this chapter… and then you're all gonna hate me… xD**

**Major M below... you have been warned... **

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 14**

It was one of those moments where all you could hear was the whispering of other people, your heart beat, and your footsteps. The music had gone mute as soon as Nick and Cheyenne had begun their dispute. So as I left the party humiliated, sobbing hysterically, it was very much visible and audible of what had just occurred.

I could barely walk once I made it into the yard. I was choking on my sobs and bent over, clutching my stomach as I stumbled forward. My cell phone vibrated in my purse and I pulled it out as I made my way to the sidewalk. It was difficult to see who it was through my blurred vision, so I just picked up anyways.

"Hello?" I croaked out and sniffled, wobbling in my heels. I kicked them off and picked them up, deciding to walk home barefoot.

"Miles, are you alright?" I heard my sister's worried voice and sniffled again.

"Can you come pick me up?" I barely got out and heard her sigh on the other line.

"Where are you?"

"I was at a party… I just left," I explained and let out another sob.

She sighed. "Miley…"

"Please, Riss. I really need you to come get me," I said desperately and winced as the small rocks dug into the soles of my feet.

"Whose party were you at?"

"Ugh, I don't know!" I groaned and looked around for a street sign. I spotted one across the street and crossed so I could get a better look.

"I'm at the corner of Branford and Stanley, just pick me up here. I'll be waiting under the street light," I told her and waited for her confirmation before hanging up.

My head started pounding and I clutched at it as I collapsed onto my ass on the curb under the street light. I pulled my knees up to my chest and allowed my head to fall as I cried my eyes out.

The second I heard a car pull up, I rose to my feet and wiped my eyes. I grabbed my shoes and purse and opened the passenger side door. I said nothing and looked straight ahead.

"How drunk are you?" She asked me and I sighed and let my head fall back against the head rest.

"I just had a few shots," I said honestly and still, silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Was Nick at the party?" Just hearing his name made my stomach sick.

I groaned and ignored the question, hoping she would shut up about him.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" When I didn't answer she sighed and asked something else.

"Are you crying?" She asked, looking closely at my face and I wiped my cheeks dry quickly.

"No. Now would you _please stop talking?_" I begged desperately and she shut up after that.

My dad was working nights so he wasn't there to interrogate me with questions about why Marissa had to pick me up or why my eyes were red and my face was distorted. Thank goodness.

I went right up to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it… which I regretted because a loud slam was really not the best idea for my head ache. I threw my dress to the corner of my room and put on my "I give up" sweats and t-shirt. When I was content in my clothes, I put my iHome on and turned the music down low, but enough so I could still hear it. Crawling into bed I started to feel empty again. He wouldn't be sleeping next to me that night. Or the night after that… or any night after that. For some reason I missed his presence in my bed more than I did the past two weeks of not having him next to me, sleeping peacefully. Maybe it was because it had hit me that it was really over. No more games. He was done. I was done. There was no hope for us. It was over.

But thinking about all of that only made my tears start up again. I laid face down on my bed, my head pressed into my pillow as thick sobs were thrown up from deep in my system. I cried until I was unable to cry. My tears stopped and I was just lying in my bed, eyes open, replaying the night in my head over and over again as The Beatles' 'While My Guitar Gently Weeps' was heard from my speakers.

It scared me how much I could relate to the lyrics, but that didn't cause me to change the song. It was soothing. It made me feel like I wasn't alone.

There was suddenly a knock on my window and I sat up, startled. The curtains were shut, but I prayed I was just making up noises in my head and that it was my imagination. I waited a minute, listening for another knock and sighed contently when I heard nothing. I lied back down and shut my eyes.

_Knock. Knock._

I sat up again and turned my music off.

"_Miley, please, I know you're awake_," his voice alarmed me as it traveled into my room, slightly muffled.

_Why couldn't he just leave me alone?_

I walked to the window and moved the curtain. There was a full moon, but it was slightly dimmed because of the clouds and Nick's back was to me and he was leaning forward against the railing, looking up at the gray, dark sky.

I bit my lip, deciding on whether to talk to him or not.

_What the hell?_ I thought and climbed out the window.

He must have heard the window open because he started to speak, his back still facing me.

"It's too bad there's so many clouds… tonight would have been a nice night to look at the stars," he said and looked at me once I stood next to him, my hand centimeters from his on the railing.

I wasn't in the mood for this small talk.

"Nick… why are you here?" I asked and looked away from him as I felt fresh tears well up behind my eyes.

"We need to talk."

I smirked, "You've done enough talking." I turned around to leave but was stopped as he grabbed my wrist.

"Miley please… listen to what I have to say," he all but begged and I cautiously looked into his eyes.

"Did you have sex with her?" I squeaked out nervously, looking into his eyes for the answer his mouth wouldn't give me.

"Who? Cheyenne?" He asked confused and I let out a short, tearless sob.

"No," I said softly, shaking my head, still looking into his gleaming eyes. He quickly understood who I meant and mouthed 'oh' slightly then retracted his eyes to mine.

"No," he shook his head and pressed his lips together.

"Please don't lie…" I begged and searched his eyes for a guilty plea… but there was none. His answer was sincere.

"I'm not, Mi. I swear. I didn't have sex with Demi's cousin. I don't even know where you got that from," he said, looking into my eyes, pleading for me to believe him.

I swallowed thickly. "Demi sent me some picture the night of that party… she was obviously drunk… but you and her cousin were in the background of each one… looking rather cozy," I explained, my mouth running dry.

"You can't assume things from a few pictures," he said eagerly.

"A picture's worth a thousand words."

"Yeah, but the truth is worth more!" He exclaimed quickly. I closed my mouth, signaling for him to go on. "I didn't sleep with her, I wouldn't do that to you… I mean, I know we weren't really together… but we were… we were something. I don't know what… but something. And I wouldn't hook up with anyone else as long as you were in my life the way you were… are." His words sunk in and I started to feel light headed.

"You did it to Cheyenne," I pointed out sadly and he sighed.

"She was different… when she hooked up with other guys, I hooked up with other girls. I only did it to her when she did it to me. It was stupid… but it is what it is," he explained to me, waiting patiently for me to speak.

I had nothing to say.

"Look, Ari and I are just good friends. I used to have a thing for her freshmen year, but that's it. She's two years older and we just goof off and joke about my previous crush. I was _really _shitfaced that night… but I can swear to you that nothing happened between us. I passed out in her bed… she went off with her boyfriend." He seemed to be telling the truth. His eyes were honest.

"I believe you…" I said in a small voice and he smiled, relieved. "But that doesn't take back what you said tonight… it's over, Nick," I said and looked down at my feet, then back to his face.

"I didn't want that to happen, I'm sorry it did…" Nick looked at me genuinely, but saying sorry didn't erase the memories of everyone who witnessed what happened at the party. Sorry didn't fix it. Any of it.

"I'm gonna ask to switch lab partners on Monday. You have a nice life, okay? Be good. Don't get any more tickets, please," I said softly and turned around before he could stop me. I climbed through my window, shut it, locked it, closed the curtain and fell to the floor in silent tears.

I didn't think I could ever show my face at school ever again.

So I didn't.

It was sophomore year all over again. Kind of.

I tried to stay out of school all week, but my dad told me Wednesday was the last day. I had to return on Thursday.

I wanted to die.

Wednesday night my sister came into my room. I was wallowing in self-pity, not giving a shit what people at school were thinking because I didn't return. She sat down on my bed and demanded for me to tell her what was going on.

It was times like that where I missed my mom. I wish she was there to help me. I needed her… then again… I wouldn't have been in the situation if she hadn't died. I wouldn't have moved and Nick wouldn't have forgotten, and we would have grown up as best friends… possibly more.

But that wasn't the case.

"Honey, please talk to me. I really wish I could help. Dad, Patrick and I are so worried…" Marissa said and rubbed my back as I sat up in the bed.

"Nick and I… broke up… and a bunch of other shit happened but… it's a really long story," I explained and the threatening tears fell relentlessly.

"I'm sorry," she said softly and gave me a warm hug.

I let the tears fall as fast as they could and shook my head at the idiocy of it all. "I fell in love with someone who doesn't love me for who I am. Or who I tried to be for him," I managed out in heaving breaths. My head hurt even worse and I felt like I could pass out.

"Oh, no, no, no," she whispered and brushed my hair away from my face. "I think you might just be wrong about that."

My eyes squeezed tighter, holding them closed as the images of Nick that night surfaced a little. "I'm not enough…"

My sister shook me a bit and turned my face to hers, tsking gently. "Miles, come down stairs."

I did as she said and she blinked back tears of her own. She held my hand and we walked down the stairs. We were about half way there when I shut my eyes, not feeling good.

"**Open. Your. Eyes.**"

My eyebrows pulled together as I looked into her eyes. And slowly, as if I could feel his presence around me, my head swiveled towards the outskirts of the living room. My breath caught in my throat and I wiped my eyes repeatedly, wondering if what I was seeing was a mirage.

"For someone who doesn't care about you, he certainly has a terrible way of showing it," she whispered against my cheek.

Because every last inch of available space was covered in flowers. Three days. I had been MIA for three days, and I'd awoken to enough flowers to fill a meadow. Tulips, daisies, lilies, roses…all colors, all sizes, every bouquet imaginable took up my line of sight.

My heart lurched and I hung my head, crying now for an entirely different reason. I let myself crumble onto the step and wrapped my arms around my knees. I still had no idea what had happened to me…but I was sure of one thing.

_Nick Jonas cared for me._

_But where did we go from there?_

I felt like I was going to throw up as pulled into the school parking lot. There was no way I could get through a full day, so I decided to go in late, during lunch… as if that was better. The second I walk in the school all eyes would be on me.

The walk of shame awaited me.

I parked and sat in my car for what seemed like three minutes, but was really ten. I just sat there debating whether to go in or not… kind of like the first day of the deal with Nick.

Go in, be stared at, be talked about, be questioned… ugh.

I grabbed my backpack and got out of my car. Walking as slow as possible. There was a battle going on in my head. I could turn around now. I didn't have to do this. I could just change schools, ask my dad to move back to my old district… maybe they'd remember me. Or maybe they wouldn't.

Before I knew it I was at the front doors. I took a deep breath and pulled it open, letting it close loudly behind me. A few people turned and looked, then they tapped their friends on the shoulder and a few more people turned and looked. Then it became a domino effect…

I was a big girl though. So I held my chin up and walked through the gates of hell. I let everyone stare. I let the comments circulate through the common area and cafeteria. I ignored what was in hearing distance.

"I can't believe you bribed him into sleeping with you…" I stopped short at the sight of Nicole standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

I closed my eyes and bit my tongue. "Please move," I said, opening my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Doesn't that make you a prostitute in some form?" I wanted to pull her by the hair, swing her around and then throw her into the glass doors.

"Nicole, you have no idea what you're talking about. Now please, move."

"Why don't you just be like your mom and hang yourself in your basement? Things would be a lot better without you here." The words hit me like a thousand knives. How did she know? I had no clue. I didn't want to know how she knew.

The offer was tempting.

"Well I appreciate the thought, but I'm not gonna let you and your insecurity effect my life, now would you _please _ get out of my way," I said bravely and took one step, only to have her step in front of me.

"You heard her, move, Nicole." I turned around to see Demi and Selena standing behind me. I gave them a tiny smile.

"You're actually gonna stick up for her? After she fooled us all? She lied to everyone!" Nicole exclaimed and Demi stepped up to her.

"We really don't give a shit. We _like_ Miley. She's a cool girl. We're not gonna let one mistake she made define who she is as a person. She's our _friend_ and we will stick up for her till the end of our existence," the words came out confident and strong. I smiled at Demi gratefully and Selena smiled at me reassuringly.

Nicole stood there speechless, her eyes averting to someone behind me. I turned around and saw Nick, standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at me worriedly. I faced forward and looked back to Nicole and Demi.

"Now back off," Demi said and Nicole smirked.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll make you back off," Demi stepped closer to Nicole, eyeing her up and down.

"What is going on here? Miss Lovato please stop intimidating Miss Anderson," the principal appeared, putting space between the two.

"I apologize, Mr. Hughes, for causing a scene during school hours. I was just standing up for my friend," Demi explained sweetly, winning Mr. Hughes over.

"Of course, Demi. Have a safe day," he said and Demi smiled as he walked away. She then looked back to Nicole, smirked, and grabbed my hand, leading me to their table with Selena.

I got through the day. There still people who stared, but then there were people who didn't care.

Friday was a little tough. I had to sit through chemistry… next to him. Our teacher wouldn't let us switch. Thank God we just took notes all class, no interaction between us was necessary.

But he was so close. I could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves and I could smell his Axe shampoo and body wash… it was way too much for me to handle. So the second the class was over, I booked it out of there. Luckily, he wasn't at lunch because Selena insisted I sit with them.

But then Friday night came. And it was the best… saddest night of my life.

Nerves. Nerves unlike anything I had ever experienced were charging through my body like soldiers on a battlefield. I was worried about how he would react to me climbing through his window.

Ha, yep. I climbed through Nick Jonas' bedroom window. I'm not gonna lie, it was really difficult. But, I needed to talk to him… and his mom was home. I didn't want her to see me. So I scaled his house and crawled through the window.

I landed on my feet with a low thud and silent cursed, hoping he didn't hear and come bursting in his room with a bat or something.

His room was dark, it was like eleven at night or something… but he was home because he car was in the driveway. Oh how I missed his room… it smelled like him… it was him. And I smiled remembering that I was the only other person to ever be in his room.

His door suddenly opened and the light flicked on, I covered my eyes quickly, the brightness hurting them. I then remembered that I was in his room and he just opened the door and saw me standing there lamely. My hands slowly dropped from my face and I opened my eyes carefully. The lights were off again and there was a lamp on instead.

Nick stood there with a confused, worried, look on his face. I took a deep breath and chuckled lowly at the situation.

"Well this is a little more awkward than I thought it would be…" I trailed off and he shut his door quietly, locking it.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, sounding... scared or panicked, almost.

"I need to talk to you," I said and shut his window before walking closer to him.

"Miley, you said it yourself… it's over. Now come on, let me drive you home," he said and grabbed my arm.

"No!" I exclaimed and pulled myself out of his grasp. I backed up and turned around once, gathering my thoughts. "It's not over…" I whispered as my eyes met a drawing on his wall of all of his friends… and me… I smiled at it sadly and turned to face him.

"You were right last weekend…" I started and sighed. "There is… something… between us… and we both know it."

"Miley…" He whispered lowly, stepping closer to me. I swallowed hard as he got closer. "I can't stop thinking about you, Miley," his voice was low and desperate. He leaned in and touched his lips to mine softly, his hands made their way to my head, bringing me closer to him.

I missed his lips… so much. I missed everything about him. I missed it because I loved it. I loved the feel of his hair. I loved the feel of his body pressing into mine. I love his hands in my hair. I loved his soft lips. I loved everything about him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. I opened my eyes, meeting with his and took a deep breath. "Nick, I lo…" He cut me off with a pained expression.

"Don't… say it, please. Don't say it," he said and looked at me, begging. I felt tears well up in my eyes and looked at him helplessly. "Because… if you do, I know I won't be able to look at your face once I don't say it back." He leaned away and there was now about a foot of space between us.

"Why not?" I asked desperately and he looked down sadly then focused on me again.

"You know why…Miley, uhm," his expression slightly hardened and he shook his head, pulling his lips between his teeth. "You know, so… don't make me say it."

I looked at him, saddened and shrugged.

"You don't know what it's like to not know how to love, Miley. You're so full of love… you have no idea… how _hard_ it is to feel nothing. To be… completely and utterly alone." And in that moment, I felt my heart break. It broke for him.

In the beginning of this story, I made a reference to the Beatles' 'Eleanor Rigby'. There's a reason for that.

The song is obviously about feeling lonely and depressed. Eleanor and the father of the church both lead solitary lives. The scene at the wedding shows Eleanor's desire to be loved and have a family. She basically watches the wedding take place from a distance and wishes that could be her. When Eleanor goes out she tries to make people think that she is happy and not all alone. She wears that face so that no one can see the loneliness and emptiness that she feels. It is a false impression that she is giving to everyone that she sees… she lived such a lonely life that even when she died no one went to her funeral. The song is basically the Beatle's pondering on the fact that...how can someone be that alone?

Well… it's unfortunately possible. Because when you feel like no one cares or you feel like you don't know _how_ to care… it gets lonely. Very, very fast.

Combine Nick and I… and you end up with Eleanor.

Tears pricked my eyes. "I may be full of love, but it's only because I never want anyone to feel how I've felt." I sighed and stepped closer to him. "I do know what it's like to be alone. Nick, I've been there… there was a time in my life where I had nobody. Absolutely no one. My dad was never home, my sister was away… my friends stopped talking to me… I felt unwanted… like no one wanted to be with me," I explained and I felt tears stream down my face.

"I want to be with you," he muttered.

"Then be with me."

Suddenly he captured my face in his hands, forcing his lips on my own. It was as if a dam had opened. It felt like I was clawing at his clothes to get them off, and it couldn't happen fast enough. But once his shirt was off, I attacked his chest with my open mouth, kissing every available piece of exposed skin that appeared in the dim lighting. His chest was shaking and he was breathing raggedly while letting his shirt drop to the floor, and I couldn't stop myself from running my tongue over his pecs, or from digging my fingers into his arms.

He fumbled with his belt and I listened excitedly as his pants hit the floor, and somehow I missed exactly how he rids himself of everything, but he was gloriously naked in front of me within the blink of an eye.

My mouth opened to speak but only a squeak comes out.

"Breathe, Miley," he chided me and I took in a deep breath.

His skin was smooth and warm beneath my fingers as I allowed myself to touch him slowly, painting a picture of him in my mind, like my movements were brushstrokes across my psyche. I ached and longed for him in ways that made me feel weak all over. As if losing him again could very well end my life.

Knowing that I had him for a very short time, as he unbuttoned my jeans, I dropped my hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it up over my head, and let it fall to the floor with my bra so that I was facing him in my most vulnerable and bare state. We were on a level playing field now.

No more thoughts passed through my mind as I lifted my hands to run up his sides and over his shoulders into the soft hair at the base of his neck. They pulled him towards me and he wrapped his arms around my torso, pressing every last hot inch of his immaculate form against mine. His lips worked across my neck and I allowed him to suck and nibble as my head dipped to adore his shoulder and arm, my stomach rubbing against his hard-on wantonly.

But I couldn't take it slow anymore and my body was screaming for him to be inside of me, so I did what my heart said instead of my brain and I pushed him back on his bed and straddled his lap.

He reached into his bed side table and grabbed a condom, ripping the foil eagerly. I took it from his hands and rolled it onto him slowly, causing him to moan lowly.

I kissed him as hard as I could to convey my love without words because, at that point I couldn't put it into any sentence that would mean more than what I could show him with my actions. Gripping him in my hand, I settled over the tip and felt it press into my entrance and I allowed myself to gaze into his eyes before I dropped down slightly onto him.

The brown of his irises were almost completely eliminated as his fingertips dug into my sides and he stiffened suddenly.

I whimpered in pain a little.

"Are you okay?" He managed to get out and I nodded once.

"It's just been a while… and I've never been this way…" I explained quietly and allowed myself to slide further down.

He was blinking frantically and I watched his mouth fall open before his tongue flicked out across his drying lower lip. "Ungh," he choked out and shuddered. "You're so soft."

I nodded and took a needed breath before planting my hands on his shoulders and settling fully onto him, stretching and allowing him to fill me completely until every last possible inch disappeared inside. And the emotion there in his eyes as we became one broke my heart but filled it at the same time, making whatever slight physical pain I might've been experiencing disappear immediately.

_This is what it is like to be loved._

My knees pushed forward slightly and I rose up, using his shoulders to balance while I shifted my weight into him. He pressed hot open mouthed kisses along my jaw and moaned softly when I descended, and I melted when he rocked his pelvis forward and we met slowly.

Letting my fingers trail up his neck to tickle across his hairline, I felt his hands claw at my back, one settling on my spine and the other sliding upwards to cup the back of my head so that he could hold my face to his while his panting breaths washed over my open mouth.

"I love you," I moaned against his lips as my chest slid over his, creating a trail of warmth over and over again. "So much. I've always loved you…" My words were cut short as his lips enveloped mine and his tongue filled my mouth, rolling in over and over until I couldn't breathe from the force.

Gasping, I shuddered against him and cried out into his neck as he angled upward and into me harder.

"I'm sorry," he groaned and I gripped onto him tighter as he lost his restraint. I wasn't sure if the apology was for the fact that he couldn't tell me he loved me too or because of the slight pain he inflicted on me. The confusion in my head didn't last long though.

He flipped us over and kissed me hard as his hand trailed from my face down to my thigh. I allowed myself to move against him as he claimed me and made me his, begging my body to bend to his will and take every last thrust and push and pull and kiss that he had to give me.

I knew when he was about to come because he pressed his teeth into my neck and moaned my name, long and low under my ear, desperate as he jerked above me, and I permitted myself to feel him and love him and hold onto him as a wave of release rolled over me a second later.

It was as intense and earth shattering as others… it was perfect.

My fingers rested open on his cheek and I breathed him in, memorizing the sweet musk of the light sheen of sweat that collected on his shoulder while I caressed his face. His hand encircled mine lovingly and he brought my fingers to his lips. A gentle movement sent us rolling onto our sides, face to face in the dim light of the moon, peaking through his window.

He smiled, glassy eyed and satiated as he held my hand to his chest. And I felt his heart beating rapidly under his strong muscles and porcelain skin. Leaning forward, I placed a single kiss there and promised to love him for all of eternity, if he would let me.

Curling my body into his, I let him wrap me in his arms, feeling safe and like all I needed in the world was to be held by him like this forever.

But it _wouldn_'t be forever.

Because somewhere along the way it started to hurt. The fact that I loved him, but he just couldn't bring himself to love me back hurt way more than I ever expected.

So I left.

* * *

**Q: That was my first sex scene, was it awful? Hahaha**

**A/n: We're coming to an end…. Like three chapters left or so…. D: **

**Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/n: You guys make me giggle. :] Haha, some of you actually believe this will end with no happily ever after. **

**I also love how you guys tell me what you think will happen :D**

**So I get in these weird funks where I sit at my computer and type all night long and don't sleep or do any homework… and that is how this chapter got written. xD**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 15**

Now don't go getting your panties in a bunch. When I say "I left" I don't mean I got dressed and booked it out of his window. What I mean is that after dating exclusively until the end of the school year, I took off to London, England, just like I had planned _before_ the deal.

He didn't remember who I really was… that was a slap in the face. And the routine of saying 'I love you' and only getting a sad smile or a kiss in return was heart wrenching and quite frankly, I was getting tired of it.

Demi was standing in the corner of Victoria's Secret, holding a nightie to her chest. Her head was cocked to the side while she pretended to push her boobs up under the cloth. "What do you think, Mi? Is Joe gonna like this?"

"You in lingerie? I'm sure he'd be all about it." I pretended to look at tiny little panties that were so complex I felt like I was working on a Rubik's Cube.

"Why don't you get something?" She asked while she shoved the pink lacy thing into her VS bag. "I bet Nicky would love your Snookie in a lil' somethin' sexy…"

"My what?" I snorted, dropping the red lace mind game that I was holding.

"Your _Snookie_. Ya know…your girly bits. The diddle box. Bearded clam. Pink taco…care for me to elaborate?" She shot me a bitchbrow and I stifled a grin.

"Why the hell would you name it a Snookie?"

Demi sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's a tiny twat. What _else_ would you name it?"

My laughter broke free and I leaned onto the display table to rest my forehead against my arms. Tears were forming and I almost couldn't speak because it just sounded like I was crying.

"You were dropped from a high altitude when you were a baby, right?" I joked with her and she shook her head.

"Nah…My brain's intact. I'm just a perv." She paid for her items and we exited the store, meandering through the growing crowd. "So, what's up, Miley? You look like something is bothering you."

"No. I'm okay."

"Are you and Nick about to break up?"

My feet stalled and I trip over the front one, catching myself before I face planted in front of a thousand people. Regaining my composure, I give Demi a dirty look. "Why would you ask that?"

"I can see the signs," she sighed softly, grabbing my elbow and directing me towards the Food Court.

"Demi, if I tell you something… can you promise not to say anything to Nick or Joe or anyone else?" I asked nervously as we sat down at an empty table.

"Oh my God, you're cheating on him, aren't you?" She said, her face going white. I nearly slapped her across the face.

"What? No! No… not even close…" I exclaimed and looked away for a brief moment. "Why does he think I am? Did he say he thinks I am?" I asked nervously and Demi relaxed back in her chair.

"No, not at all… it's just... the way you started that conversation and what it was branched off from made it seem that you were gonna tell me that you let Jake or God forbid, Liam, ride the Miley Express while Nick was waiting in the Miley Express station," she explained… seriously, and I could only give her a weird look.

"No…" I said softly, "the only person on the 'Miley Express' is Nick…" I told her, holding in a chuckle and using air quotes.

"Oh, good! So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked and leaned forward.

I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

She smirked and looked at me confused. "Err… elaborate?"

"I'm moving to London…England. It's my dream and I have the money… I'm doing it," I explained, watching as her expression went from confused to understanding.

"And Nick has no idea?"

"Nick has… no idea," I confirmed. She let out a gust of air and looked at me unsure.

"Wow. So, uhm, when do you leave?" Demi asked.

"The day after graduation," I answered.

"One day?" She said sadly.

"One day…" I trailed off.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"Ugh, I don't know… I don't _want_ to tell him," I groaned and rested my head on my arm.

"Well now's your chance…" She said, her face going from serious to a friendly smile as her eyes averted above my head. I quickly lifted my head and turned around to see Nick about five feet away.

"Hey guys," Nick greeted and smiled at us charmingly. We both stood up and he pulled me in for a quick kiss. I heard Demi 'awe' and looked at her to see her saddened expression. She needed to leave or she would tell Nick.

"Bye Demi…" I said through gritted teeth and she sighed before waving goodbye and leaving.

"What's with her?" Nick asked, taking my hand in his as we began to walk to Subway. I tried to come up with something quick, but failed.

"She's just…" I mumbled something incoherent and looked up at him smiling. "So how are you?"

"Good, good. I actually have some great news," he said excitedly and I could almost feel his excitement radiating off of him.

"Really? And what great news would that be?" I asked.

"Well, you know how I've been debating which school I wanna go to?" He started, looking as if he was about to burst from all the happiness inside him. It wasn't hard to guess what his next words would be. I smiled at him happily, nodding to answer his question. "I'm choosing that art school in Maine. I'm going to college for art!"

"Oh my God, Nick that's so great!" I squealed and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "See I told you that you didn't have to keep your talent hidden! I'm so proud of you!" I gave him a kiss and smiled into it.

Nick pulled back and grabbed my hand again. "I wouldn't have even gotten in if it weren't for you… I owe you."

"You owe me nothing," I said softly.

"So, what do you say we grab something to eat, and then head back to my house? My parents won't be home till later, they have a business dinner," he said suggestively, pulling me closer to him as he put his arm around my shoulder.

"That sounds great," I smiled at him and he kissed the top of my head before we walked into the line at Subway.

On some level, it was selfish of me to have left. But he was being selfish, too.

John Lennon once said that life is what happens when you're busy making other plans. He was pretty awesome, and I get what he meant now.

Remember I said earlier that life has a way of blasting you with a big, nasty middle finger when complacency sets in? Well, it's true. And sometimes the middle finger shakes you up and gets you to pay attention in the form of a beautiful boy standing next to your locker, opening your eyes to so many new things it's as if you'd been asleep for the first eighteen years of your life.

I sat on the couch in Nick's room, shaking like mad. I had to tell him I was leaving. I was so nervous though. I felt like I swallowed a brick and it was slowly coming back up. I had no idea how to even start the conversation… I didn't even know if I should tell him who I _really_ was… would he remember after I told him? Or would he look at me with a confused look and demand I was mental and kick me out of his life?

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to me and taking my fidgeting hands into his own. I simply nodded and turned to smile at him.

"Mhm, why?" I asked, a little quieter than intended.

"You're just… quiet. Something bothering you?" He sounded concerned.

"No. Nothing," I lied and smiled at him convincingly. I was in a rut and I didn't know how to get out. If I told him I was leaving, he'd try to stop me… if I didn't tell him and I just left… I'd try and stop me.

So what did I do you ask?

Well, what would you do?

You'd look at this guy who you've been in love with for what seems like forever and see everything you've ever wanted.

Except a future.

Nick and I had no future. As long as he couldn't tell me he loved me… we were heading nowhere.

Of course at that moment I wasn't thinking. I was staring into his eyes, realizing how much I really loved him… suddenly unsure of my decision. So to put that thought away I just stopped all thoughts and connected my lips to his. I could tell all concerned thoughts flew from his mind because he eagerly returned the kiss and gently pushed me down on the couch.

I wish I could have let my thoughts go as fast as he did his.

His hand grazed under my shirt, lightly tracing patterns on my stomach, inching the fabric higher along with his hand.

"Nick," I squeaked out and pulled away, his lips landed on my jaw and he kissed his way down my neck then back up.

"Hmm?"

I had a quick internal battle and lost, directing his face to meet mine. His eyes opened and he peered into mine with a soft look, smiling lightly. He licked his lips and pulled them between his teeth momentarily.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked and I nodded quickly, reattaching our lips so he wouldn't see the look on my face.

We carried on for a few minutes and his hand started to make its way under my shirt then under my bra… but out of instinct I pushed it out. He didn't seem to take it to heart and just pulled my hips closer to his. We were now lying horizontally on his couch and he rested his hand on my thigh, lifting my leg over his. He grinded himself into me once and I felt his hand fumble with the button of my jeans. I pulled myself away slightly and pushed his hand away. Nick stopped all of his actions and pulled back, looking at me with an off expression.

"Am I really that repulsing?" He asked jokingly with a hint of seriousness.

"No, no! I just… let's just take it slow tonight…" I trailed off and pulled him to me once more.

I didn't want to let him go. But at the same time I didn't want to become more attached… as if it was possible…

Nick tugged on my bottom lip and I let my hand trail from his chest down to the front of his jeans. I rubbed against him once and he let out a gust of air before eagerly kissing me more. I withdrew my hand and groaned internally.

I was being such a tease.

He sighed as I pulled back. "Miley…" He breathed out deeply. "It's been like… three weeks," he said, referring to the last time we… you know and I nodded.

"I know," I said, feeling guilty and looked away.

"I miss you…" he took a deep breath and tilted my chin so I was facing him again. "Like really, _really_ miss you," he raised his eyebrows and nodded his head, I slightly frowned.

"I know… I miss _you_, too," I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

"Then why do you keep stopping me? Why do you keep stopping yourself?" He asked and I let my hand that was on his cheek travel down his chest and land on the couch at my side.

"We need to talk," I told him and he let out a gust of air and cursed, sitting up on the couch. I sat up, my back against the armrest and grabbed his hand, holding it reassuringly.

"About what?" He asked sadly, avoiding eye contact.

"We graduate… tomorrow, Nick…" I started and he interrupted me.

"No," he shook his head adamantly. "We're not gonna be one of those couples that breaks up because of college… we're not," he demanded and I sighed.

"You're leaving, Nick. You're going to Maine… and I'm…" I almost said it… I _almost_ told him. I chickened out.

"You're what?" He asked angrily.

"I'm having these feelings... feelings I shouldn't be having..." I said slowly and looked at him cautiously.  
"What feelings?" He asked and looked slightly hurt.  
"Feelings that we won't work out in two different places..." I explained and he nodded calmly.  
"So I think we should break up..." The words cut me like a knife... and I was the one who said them.  
Nick looked at me blankly and shook his head. "No."  
"You don't exactly get to decide..." I said.  
"Well then why can you?"  
"Stop making this so complicated..." I pleaded and he let his head fall back on the couch.  
"I can't believe this... Are you serious right now?"  
I sighed. "I just need some time... to think." He looked at me with a hard expression.  
"Okay... I respect that," he told me and I smiled sadly.  
"Thank you... I need to go now. We've got a big day tomorrow," I got up and straightened out my clothes, walking towards his door and waiting for him. He got up slowly and grabbed his keys off his desk, ushering me out the door.

The drive to my house seemed longer than it should have been… maybe it was because the silence was so loud… or because for the first time in Nick's life he was driving under the speed limit…

Whatever the reason… I didn't like it.

He pulled into my driveway and kind of leaned in to my face, licking his lips. He took a breath in and released it slowly, settling back in his seat.

I felt bad.

"So what are we? Together? Not together? On a break? What?"

I sighed and looked at him longingly. "We're taking time…"

"No. _You're_ taking time. I'm perfectly fine." He stated angrily.

"Look-,"

"It's the middle of June, Miley! I'm not leaving until August. Why do we have to break up _now_?" He argued and I held in the words that I'd been trying to tell him.

"Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow at graduation," I said quickly and got out of his car, slamming the door. I ran into my house and shut the door behind me quickly. I ran up to my room and locked my window.

I know I didn't have a right to be mad at him. And I wasn't. Trust me. It was just that… I couldn't bear to see his face if I told him I was leaving… moving farther away than him… The look on his face when I told him I needed time was bad enough…

But can't he see the look on _my_ face every time I tell him I love him and the words aren't returned? Doesn't he see how much it's killing me?

A smile. A sad smile. That was all I got from him at graduation. He didn't say anything to me.

I got a picture with Demi and Selena, Joe and David joined in for the second one… but Nick distracted himself by directing his attention to his grandparents as my sister snapped the last photo of the night.

"Wait Miley, you're not smiling, girl! Come on! This is your graduation!" Marissa exclaimed and I shrugged it off and took my camera from her.

"Nick told me what happened last night…" I looked up from the camera to see Demi. "You didn't tell him? You just… broke up with him?"

I sighed and turned the camera off. "I know… I'm horrible… Ugh. He's gonna hate me… he already hates me."

"No, he doesn't. He's just confused, Mi," she reassured me and I nodded and sighed.

"I'll talk to him tonight," I told her and she nodded and hugged me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, you're one of the truest friends I've ever had. We can't lose contact… ever. Okay?" She said and pulled back, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw Demi, of course. We'll talk all the time," I confirmed and she nodded and gave me one last hug.

"Tell him," she whispered and I nodded.

I lied.

I didn't tell him.

That night I went out to dinner with my family then went home and finished packing.

I didn't tell him because I was angry. No, I was more than angry. I was pissed. I was hurt. He had four months. I gave him four months to remember me. That's four months of conversations and dates and spending time together.

He didn't remember me. And it hurt.

He was my best friend and he just forgot about me. Just like that. It felt like a bullet in my chest.

I figured if he could forget me once… then he would have no problem doing it again.

His text came in at 10 that night.

**Can we talk?**

No.

**About what?**

My heart skipped a beat. Did he remember suddenly?

**Us. **

He didn't remember. And now… _he was too late._

I didn't answer. I threw my phone at the foot of my bed and crossed my arms angrily, biting my tongue.

**Can I come by tonight? I don't like not being with you.**

He needed to stop. He was torturing me and he didn't even realize it. How could he treat me so kindly and care for me the way he did… and not love me?

**No. Goodbye.**

I sent the text and turned my phone off. I didn't want to see if he replied or not. I didn't want to see what he had to say.

I wanted to go to England and start a new life.

I wanted to forget him the way he forgot me.

If only it was that easy…

I'm sure you're wondering why I've been telling you all about my relationship with Nick. And, while it has probably been entertaining in some regards, you're most likely looking at your computer screen and wondering just what happened to make it all so…sad. Aside from the obvious hurdles that we'd faced. Aside from the fact that we're young. There has to be more to the story, right?

* * *

**Q: Have you ever given up on doing the right thing out of fear or spite?**

**A/n: I want to share something with you all… my Vamoosing Hearts playlist Part 1 : ) these are just songs that inspired some chapters or remind me of the story... I will put more of my playlist in the next few chapters… And I highly recommend all of these songs…**

**I will put an asterisk by the ones I listen to on repeat... at least twice**

**See The Sun (Alternate Version) by The Kooks ***

**Can't Buy Me Love by The Beatles**

**Boston by Augustana**

**Fire by Augustana ***

**Flutterby by Helen Stellar ***

**Driveway by Great Northern ***

**Critical by the Jonas Brothers **

**I Love You by Avril Lavigne**

**My Girl by The Temptations ***

**Rubik's Cube by Athlete ***

**Goodbye by Avril Lavigne **

**Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles **

**While My Guitar Gently Weeps by The Beatles**

**Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer ***

**Inevitable by Anberlin ***


	18. Chapter 16

**A/n: I was so out of line to post chapter 15 when I did… it was so not ready. GAH!**

**Okay, forgive me for that. Haha.**

**Shout out to Julia aka gobackintohisarms just because she's awesome and you guys should go check out her stories. :D**

**Now Nick's POV… go ahead and laugh at his thoughts… I love writing them. : )**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 16**

**Nick POV**

_Do you have any idea how ridiculously hard it is not to screw her twenty-four hours a day? Pun effing intended._

It's done. We did it and now it's all I can think about. Like I can taste it every time I look at her. If I was as big of a bastard as I pretend to be, she would have had me up in her four times that night. I couldn't look at her for longer than a few minutes without remembering how she felt or sounded.

As it stands, it's 3 months later and I've allowed myself to indulge in her only three times more. Trust me…I wanted it a lot more than that. But she was busy with a semester project and I just really, really, wanted that week to be over because then we could do it all the damn time and I wouldn't feel bad about the fact that I was taking her away from studying.

The second time was in the car after school…she was just sitting in the car listening to the radio and I just had to…had to…pull off of the road onto an abandoned driveway and shove her skirt up around her hips to get inside of her.

The third time was one that made me feel kind of bad because we were supposed to be studying, but she was sitting on her bed with her hair twirling and her lip in between her teeth, and I just wanted to feel her lips on my dick. It was so quiet and I wanted to make so much noise because she was so good at blowjobs. And then when I could finally get in between her thighs I almost didn't last a full two minutes. Not my proudest moment, but the girl is the best I've ever had and she's so comfortable with herself when we're alone…it's just a massive turn on.

And the fourth time was the night of prom… go figure, right? She just looked so… _sexy _in that red dress and it brought out her eyes so beautifully. And I just wanted to pull her into my bed and never let her leave because she is just so… amazing.

At school we went about our schedules as usual, as if our little quarrel had never happened. Hemsworth had eventually dropped this grudge against me, as he usually did in those scenarios. I was cool with the rest of our friends, except for Selena who was hell bent on making me pay for how I "betrayed" Miley at the party. She didn't matter much in my world, though. As long as David was still speaking to me, I was fine.

Lunch was comfortable and Miley was herself. She wasn't pretending to be someone she wasn't. She really was my girlfriend and she really was friends with my friends; giggling with the girls and talking about nonsense that I knew she didn't care about. She'd told me that Jake Ryan was still calling her and I told her that he knew the Guy Code and needed to watch himself or else he'd be in a world of hurt.

She thought that was ridiculously sexy and I got a shower and hand job out of that display of manly possessiveness.

We were functioning as a real couple. Nothing else had changed on the outside as far as anyone else was concerned, we were back to acting how we did during the deal… but more couple-ish. Between the two of us the change was obvious. She told me she loved me. She told me it was okay that I couldn't say it back… she told me she would wait for me. I guess in her eyes I was worth waiting for. I don't know why though. But the fact that she was willing to throw it out there, fully knowing I couldn't return that feeling… I knew she was worth it. She was worth everything.

Her window was always unlocked and I didn't spend one night in my house. We were together and I watched over her, making sure that she was exhibiting the behavior of the girl I was… falling for…not the fake, plastic thing that she was trying to be at the start of the deal.

And even though she still did things at school to fit in, I could see that sliver of my Miley that came out to play and laugh in private. The one that would discuss art with me or listen to music that I thought she'd like.

_She was becoming my world._

And yet, beneath all of that… I still couldn't find it in me to know _how_ to love her. It hurts. I'm not gonna lie. I mean, I like her… a lot, but I don't know what it feels like to love… nobody ever _taught_ me to love… and so I just… don't.

When the last bell rang on the last day of school, I walked down the hall towards her classroom and when she cleared the door, I caught her hand in mine and pulled her to my chest to kiss her. There were lame sounds coming from the idiots walking down the hall, and I smiled against her lips as I recognized the sound of Jake's voice.

She pulled away and shook her head, amused. "Territory pisser."

"Damn right," I laughed and kissed her forehead. "You're going to the mall with Demi?" She nodded. "Okay. I'll meet you there for dinner at eight." I smiled at her and saw something flash behind her eyes before she let a smile form on her lips.

"Yeah. Perfect."

I moved some of her hair from her shoulder and tucked the strands behind her ear with a sigh. Bending to kiss her neck, I whispered against her skin, "See you then, beautiful girl."

She let out a startled breath and nodded slightly. "Bye, Nick…"

I watch as she walks away and smile to myself. How did I get so lucky?

"She sure does have you hooked," I turn around to see Joe approaching me and I laugh.

"You have no idea…" I trail off and Joe smirks as we begin to walk to our cars.

"Can I ask you something?" Oh boy, a question from Joe… this ought to be good.

"Go for it."

"What makes Miley different from the other girls? I mean… why settle on her, specifically?" I look at him once then face forward and bite my lip in thought.

"Joe, I could ask you the same thing about Demi," I say and he sighs, obviously not pleased with my answer.

"Well yeah, but Demi and I have been together for like… ever. But you've never really committed before, you know? I mean, Cheyenne was a perfect example of that," I look at him incredulously as we get to our cars.

"Don't… talk about her," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Okay, sorry, man. But still, why Miley? You're not the relationship type… no offence." He wasn't going to give this up.

"Look Miley _is_ different. Okay? That's just it. She's not a female version of me. She's never just slept around, she's not a fake. She's real and I like her and she likes me, so…" I explain and Joe nodded. He looked at me speculatively for a minute and I sighed as I opened my door.

"What?"

"Do you love her?" The question caught me off guard as he leaned against his car and looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I-I'm… I'm not in lo-love with her… I mean I uhm, I uh, I like her… a lot. I really like her. Well like is an understatement but love is… I- I don't know! Okay? I don't know," I say frustrated with my answer. I sounded like an idiot and Joe just stared at me all amused.

"Does _she_ know that?" He asks, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah… she knows how I feel about her," I say softly, wondering if she really does know.

"Well she loves you. I can tell."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"It's the way she looks at you, Nick. It's the way Demi looks at me. And the way Selena looks at her diet death pills," he laughs at his own joke and slams his fist down on the roof of his car.

"You're such a jackass," I chuckle and he shrugs.

"It's true."

"David would kill you if he heard you say that," I tell him and he makes a face and shrugs again.

"Ah, well. You comin' over?" He asks and I nod.

"Yeah, sure. I just gotta head home real quick, but I'll come by for a few hours before I meet Miley at the mall," I tell him and he nods as he gets into his car.

I get in my car and sigh as his words linger in my mind.

"_Do you love her?"_

Do I love her?

Do I?

* * *

I get to the mall right at eight and spotted them sitting down in the food court. Demi waved to me and I smiled so I approach them smoothly.

"Hey guys," I smile at them and they both stand up to greet me. Miley smiled and I pulled her in for a quick kiss. It could've lasted longer… if Demi didn't coo over us.

I look at her, confused by her expression… she looked… sad?

"Bye Demi…" Miley says through her teeth and Demi sighed before waving goodbye and leaving.

"What's with her?" I ask, taking Miley's hand in mine as we began to walk to Subway.

"She's just…" I didn't catch the last of what she said, but I figure it's not important so I ignore it as she moves onto the next topic. "So how are you?"

"Good, good. I actually have some great news," I announce to her and she smiled at me confused.

"Really? And what great news would that be?" She asks.

"Well, you know how I've been debating which school I wanna go to?" I start, watching as she nods and smiles at me. "I'm choosing that art school in Maine. I'm going to college for art!" I exclaim and her jaw drops as her eyes go wide and a smile forms on her face.

"Oh my God, Nick that's so great!" She wraps my arms around me tightly and squeals. "See I told you that you didn't have to keep your talent hidden! I'm so proud of you!" Her lips met mine is a soft kiss and I smiled as I felt her smile into it.

She was right. I didn't have to keep it hidden and so she persuaded me into showing people and I did. Everyone knew that I was an artist and it made me feel good. "I wouldn't have even gotten in if it weren't for you… I owe you." I grabbed her hand and she shook her head.

"You owe me nothing," she says softly and squeezes my hand.

"So, what do you say we grab something to eat, and then head back to my house? My parents won't be home till later, they have a business dinner," I tell her, pulling her closer to me as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"That sounds great," she smiles at me and I kiss the top of her head as we walk into the Subway line.

She was starting to act a little… not herself as the night went on. She was really quiet and only talked when I said something to her. She wasn't starting any conversation and she looked… nervous.

"You okay?" I ask as I sat down next to her on the couch in my room. Her hands were fidgeting and it was starting to piss me off so I grabbed them so they would stop. She just nodded and smiled at me. But I know better. It was a fake smile.

"Mhm, why?" She asks, and she was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"You're just… quiet. Something bothering you?" I pine and she took a deep breath and smiled refreshingly.

"No. Nothing," she nodded slightly and I just kinda stared at her, waiting for her to say something else.

If she was back on those pills I was about to kill Selena. I can't imagine what would be bothering her other than the fact that I chose to go to a college across… the country.

I am an idiot. She's upset because I'm leaving her. Shit…

But then she pressed her lips against mine and every thought just disappeared from my mind. I eagerly return the kiss and gently push her down on the couch as my hand wanders under her shirt, feeling every inch of her stomach.

_Why is she always so damn soft?_

"Nick," she pulls away, causing my lips to land on her jaw, so I trail kisses down her neck and back to her lips.

It just occurs to me that she said my name so I look at her and smile. "Hmm?"

She didn't say anything, she just stared at me, chewing on her bottom lip and I was becoming convinced that something was bothering her. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

She nods quickly and kisses me again, biting my bottom lip gently. And suddenly I can't concentrate on anything other than getting her damn clothes off because they were in my way. I allow my hand to trail up her shit and push her bra out of the way, but her hands grab my elbow and pushed my hand out of her shirt completely.

I won't let it get to me. It's whatever…

Instead, I pull her hips closer to me and lift her leg to wrap around my waist. Our kissing becomes fiercer and I can't help but grind my hips into her once before I make my way to the button on her jeans. To my dismay, she pushes my hand away and leaned away from me slightly.

Now I was gonna start taking it personally.

I stopped what I was doing and look at her slightly offended. "Am I really that repulsing?" I joke.

"No, no! I just… let's just take it slow tonight…" Her voice fades as our lips meet and she tastes so _sweet._ So Mileyish. That doesn't make sense but I can't expect it to because when I'm with her I can't think straight.

I tug on her bottom lip and she trails her hand down my chest and passed my waist. She runs her hand over my jeans, catching me off guard. I pull away and sigh deeply, then quickly reattached our lips, pulling her as close to me as I could.

How is it that she makes me feel so… needy. No other girl has ever made me feel the way she does and it drives me insane but at the same time I want to always feel this way.

She suddenly moved her hand to my shoulder and pulled away from me.

Was this girl serious right now?

She got me all worked up and shit just to change her mind every two minutes.

I sigh and look at her pleadingly. "Miley…" I breathe out, "It's been like… three weeks," I informed her of the last time we actually had sex and then mentally beat the shit out of myself for thinking about it, making me even more turned on than I was… thinking about how she felt, sounded, tasted… so _amazing_.

_Dammit Nick, stop!_

"I know," she says, looking slightly ashamed, she looked away.

"I miss you…" I tell her honestly and tilted her chin so she was facing me again. "Like really, _really_ miss you," I tried my best to get across what I meant and she slightly frowned.

"I know… I miss _you_, too," she groans and brings her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes, then placing a hand on my cheek, caressing my face.

"Then why do you keep stopping me? Why do you keep stopping yourself?" I ask and her hand travels down my neck and my chest, landing on her side… as if she just needed to touch me, but didn't want anything more than some type of physical contact.

"We need to talk," the words I never wanted to hear in my life fell from her lips so gracefully; it was weird because it felt like a damn knife in my back. I let out a gust of air and cursed, sitting up on the couch. She sat up as well, leaning against the arm rest and taking my hand in hers.

_Should her touch affect me the way it does? Making my breath stop and my stomach feel like it's filled with helium…_

_What the hell is this girl doing to me?_

"About what?" I ask, trying my best to hide emotion.

"We graduate… tomorrow, Nick…" I roll my eyes at that one.

"No," I shake my head and turn to her. "We're not gonna be one of those couples that breaks up because of college… we're not," I demand and she releases a sigh.

"You're leaving, Nick. You're going to Maine… and I'm…" She stops short and looks at me nervously.

_Something is going on and I don't like it._

"You're what?" I feel angry now.

"I'm having these feelings... feelings I shouldn't be having..." The words come slowly and her eyes are just burning a hole through me.

"What feelings?" If they are feelings for Hemsworth or Jake Ryan, I suspect that I'll be on the ten o'clock news for murder.

"Feelings that we won't work out in two different places..." She explains and I try to act as calm as I can. "So I think we should break up..." Was she serious?

I stare at her for a good ten seconds, studying her features, and finally shake my head. "No."

"You don't exactly get to decide..." I look at her incredulously.

"Well then why can you?" I spit out, a little harsher than I intended.

"Stop making this so complicated..." Her eyes were begging me, so I let my head fall back against the couch in defeat.

"I can't believe this... Are you serious right now?" Did my voice sound as broken as I felt?

I look at her again and she sighs, "I just need some time... to think."

I bite my tongue and suddenly I feel like I'm actually going to cry. But I don't because how pathetic would that be?

"Okay... I respect that," I tell her and she smiles sadly.

"Thank you... I need to go now. We've got a big day tomorrow," She stood up quickly, walking to the door and it takes me a second to find the feeling in my legs because my whole body is suddenly numb. I get up slowly and grab my car keys off my desk before leaving my room with Miley right behind me.

I can't shake this feeling. My stomach feels like it has about twenty pounds of lead in it and I'm surprised I made it from the second floor out to my car because I still can't feel any part of my body.

_Is this what being dumped feels like?_

I wouldn't know because I've never been dumped… until now. And it fucking sucks.

Miley kept shifting uncomfortably and it was starting to aggravate me. I guess it's because I'm driving so slow. Jeez, was she really in that big of a hurry to get away from me?

I pull into her driveway and the thought of kissing her passes through my mind. Would she get mad? I mean… she said she needed time… but I'm Nick Jonas and I could easily change her mind…

I realize that I subconsciously got a little close to her. No… I can't manipulate her. I breathe in and breathe out before settling back into my seat.

"So what are we? Together? Not together? On a break? What?" I question and she sighs, staring at me, biting her bottom lip all seductive.

_Damn you, Miley…_

"We're taking time…" The hell _we_ are.

"No. _You're_ taking time. I'm perfectly fine."

"Look-,"

I cut her off angrily. "It's the middle of June, Miley! I'm not leaving until August. Why do we have to break up _now_?"

She ignores what I said and scoffed. "Thanks for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow at graduation," the words leave her mouth quickly as she gets out of my car. I wince as the door slams and close my eyes.

_What the fuck did I even do?_

* * *

I had to turn my phone off to keep myself from calling and texting her. I didn't want to be annoying. But she left with the dumbest excuse… there has to be a real reason why she broke up with me…

I didn't screw any other girls.

I wasn't mean to her.

I never lied.

We had fun together… we were perfectly fine.

I just wish I knew what went wrong…

I stayed up most of the night, tossing and turning. Not being able to sleep in general. I paced my room for an hour. Then I took out my drawing pad and attempted to create something worth looking at, but I couldn't draw without thinking about her! So I painted instead. That didn't work.

It got to the point where I thought I was having an anxiety attack so I stole my mom's Xanax because I needed to calm the fuck down. I finally fell asleep around three in the morning… which is why I'm sitting here nearly falling asleep at my high school graduation.

The valedictorian just gave the most boring speech ever. She just talked about how these were the best years of our life up to date and the future has more to offer and how we're all going to remember each other no matter what happens… and other pointless shit that I don't care about. I'm in a bad mood because I was dumped with a half-ass explanation and I barely slept last night.

To be honest I just wanna get really drunk, really fast…

I watch as Miley takes pictures with her family and I watch as she smiles all happy and hugs her grandparents and her dad and her sister…

I watch as she looks happy without me. I mean I gave her a smile when everyone was first arriving at the school… but she just did that sexy lip bite thing she tortures me with and turned her attention to some chick in our chem class.

My dad puts his arm around my shoulder and I'm in a haze as my mom takes a picture of us. Was I even smiling? Whatever.

I suddenly hear Demi and Joe running over to me and Joe jumps onto me and howls, rubbing his hand all through my hair.

"We're finally graduated, man!" He exclaims and David and Selena appear next to them.

"Picture time!" Demi announces and hands my mom her camera. I can't help but think that this is all wrong as I look to my left and right and see Joe, Demi, David and Selena, but no Miley.

She deserved to be in the picture, too.

I can't even find my voice. I just hear people talking to me. I don't have anything to say, so that's good. I don't say anything back, I just throw random expressions at them, hoping they go along with whatever they are babbling on about.

My eyes keep going back to Miley, though. And soon Demi and Selena find their way to her and snap a picture and then David and Joe jump in and they all look so happy and I'm just over here, acting like a mute retard.

I watch as her sister snaps a picture and I can see her smile fade as her eyes meet mine and I turn to my grandfather.

"Nick, time to go, your aunt and uncle are waiting at the house," I turn at the sound of my mom's voice and nod. Not taking one look back at where my eyes were five seconds prior.

* * *

Around 10 I started to drift from my family and went up to my room. I was beyond tired of talking about college and getting scolded by my family for not telling them I like to draw and paint…

_Well maybe if you paid a spec of attention…_

So I locked myself in my room and stared at my ceiling. But all I can think about is Miley.

I thought about her so much it was sick. I need to be taken to a mental institution because there is no way someone should think about a person _this much_.

But I couldn't stop thinking about her and I won't stop and quite frankly, I don't really wanna stop.

I grab my phone and send her a text.

**Can we talk?**

I just wanted to understand what was really going on.

**About what?**

Gee, Miley, I don't fucking know. Maybe how you just decided to break up with me for no good reason?

**Us.**

I refrained from being a complete dick.

I wait patiently for an answer. Nothing. Seriously? She's gonna play that game? So I decide to take the roll of annoying ex-boyfriend.

**Can I come by tonight? I don't like not being with you.**

I hate sleeping in a bed without her. I hate not knowing if she's safe. I hate not being able to smell her hair or feel how soft she is or taste her whenever I want.

It's only been a day and I've already turned whack.

**No. Goodbye.**

My mouth hangs open as her last text comes through. Did I seriously do something wrong? Was she mad because I gave her the space that she asked for? Was she expecting me to come over anyway?

_Why are girls so damn complicated?_

I have half a mind to run to her house and climb her tree to see her.

The rest of the night goes by so slowly that it seems as if time has actually begun to stand still. I'm staring at the walls. I'm biding my time until I can see Miley again.

_You'd think I'd be out partying, but that shit isn't even fun anymore._

For the first time in a long time, I am awake to see the sun rise. And even though I'm exhausted, it seems like a good sign of some sort. Not that I believe in that kind of stuff. But, still.

Trudging down the stairs to the kitchen, I open the fridge and peer inside to see what I can make for breakfast. There's everything I could possibly fathom to eat in the depths of the refrigerator, and I realize that too many choices makes me unable to make one at all. I close the door and grab some cereal from the pantry instead, barely paying attention to what I'm eating.

_Something is wrong. I can feel it._

"Hey, sweetheart."

I'm caught off guard by the sound of my mother's voice and I drop my spoon with a loud clank that makes me wince. "G'morning," I mutter.

She leans over the counter, worry creasing her flawless features. It's a little crazy how attractive my parents are. Well, I had to get my good looks from somewhere.

"You look terrible," she whispers and I snort at her candor.

"Thanks."

She's graceful as she moves about the kitchen making coffee. "Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know," I tell her honestly.

"Is it about a girl?" She gives me the "Mom brow" and I roll my eyes. "Come on. You can tell me, Nicholas. I'm not a stick in the mud."

"Yeah, but you use phrases like 'stick in the mud'. What am I supposed to do with that?" I chug the remaining milk from the bottom of my bowl and stand to put it in the dishwasher.

"Is it about Miley?"

I turn so fast that I drop my bowl on the floor and it shatters, skittering across the floor and landing all around my feet.

"What?" I ask her, thinking I've made it up in my head.

She looks at me strangely and tilts her head. "Miley Cyrus? The girl you were with at the park with a few days ago? I saw you kissing her, so I didn't want to bother you. I was with a client too, and then you guys were obviously avoiding each other last night…" She stoops to pick up the ceramic bowl pieces, but I stop her, pulling her upright to look in her eyes.

"How do you know about Miley, Mom?" I never told her I had a girlfriend. You know, with my parents never being home and whatnot we didn't really speak. I thought they had no idea… besides that one time when Miley and I were booking it out of my house, but that was months ago… did she really remember that one little moment?

Her smile is fleeting and suddenly she looks uneasy. "Nick…you and Miley were best friends for almost two years before her mom died and her dad took off with her. She came over all the time…"

My head begins to fog and I can feel my cereal working its way back up my throat. "You're wrong. Miley just moved here a year ago…"

Mom chuckles and shakes me off, stepping back a foot. "No, sweetheart. She just moved back a year ago. I thought you knew?"

I can only shake my head no in response. I can't focus on anything; my eyes are blurry and my fists are clenching.

"I see her dad at the court house sometimes between cases. He showed me pictures of Miley…come on, son. She looks exactly the same."

I'm falling. The cavernous hole of lies is opening up and turning me sideways and I can't find anything to hold on to.

_That's why she seems so familiar._

_That's why the dreams are more and more prevalent since we started this agreement._

_That's why I feel like I know her._

_Because I do._

"I don't believe you." I look at her hopelessly. My mother doesn't lie.

She's not lying.

"You cried for a week. Then you got mad and burned everything relating to her. Said you didn't want to have anything to remind you of her. Our doctor said it was irrational, but it was your way of dealing with her loss." Her eyes were filling with tears and I shook my head back and forth, trying to rid myself of the memories.

It was Miley. And now I could see her. She was running into the storm towards my swing set, climbing up the slide, then falling. I ran after her and dragged her inside. And this time, as my mind unveiled the images, I could see her entire face. Her mouth. Her cheeks. Her eyes. All of it. It was Miley…

"She didn't go by that name, though. It was something else…"

I look up and blink hard as she thinks.

"_Destiny Hope."_

The floor slides out from beneath my feet and I feel like I've been punched in the gut. No air. No words. No thought.

"I gotta go," I gasp, turning quickly and stumbling out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Nick! Are you okay?" My mother was yelling, but I couldn't respond.

_No, I wasn't okay._

The girl…_THE GIRL_ I had repressed memories of; the one I dreamt about and that haunted my dreams for over eight years…was the same girl who blackmailed me into being friends. Lovers.

I had wanted her for so long and now here she was.

But she wasn't.

It was wrong.

I'd manipulated her.

I'd changed her and used her.

_She was the best friend I'd ever had. And the only person to ever break me._

"She's wrong," I choke out, sliding down the door until I'm on the floor. "She's mistaken. It can't be."

I'm unsure of whether to be angry or relieved. The angel of my dreams is here, and I have her. But she knew the entire time.

_Was she waiting on me to figure it out by myself? Why didn't she just say? Did she not feel the same way about me as I felt about her when we were little?_

Memories rush at me in a torrent, my head spinning and pictures flowing like water from a broken dam. I could see everything. _**Everything**_.

_Oh, no._

_What have we done?_

Lurching to my feet, I dive for my phone. I call her five times and it goes straight to voicemail each time.

_She's done._

_She's done._

_I didn't remember her in time and she's given up._

I refuse to text her or leave a message. That's the coward's way. It's me and her. We need to talk but she won't answer her phone.

Frantic, I shower and dress. I'm going to her house.

_We have to talk._

_We have to talk._

I pull into her driveway and rush to her door, knocking frantically. Her dad appeared in the door frame, looking confused.

"Nick? What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Miley, is she here?" I said urgently and he shook his head slowly.

"No… she left for the airport about an hour ago… she said she was going to say goodbye to Demi and Selena and then you were…" his voice fades as I zone out.

_Airport? What? She was leaving? Why didn't she tell me? Is this why she broke up with me? Or was it because she was giving up on me? It's all making sense now. I couldn't love her and I couldn't remember her. I couldn't give her what she wanted and now she was done. Forever._

"Nick, you alright son? You look like you're gonna pass out," I refocus back to her dad and shake my head a little.

"No… yeah… uhm, fine," I clear my throat when I realize I'm barely audible. "I'm fine… uhm…" I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do. I signal a goodbye and walk back to my car.

Should I be driving? I feel like I'm in a dream. This doesn't feel right. It's all wrong. I pull out quickly and go on route to the airport while dialing Demi's number.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" She sounds so chill. So calm. How can she be calm right now!

"Where's Miley going?" I say harshly, wincing at my own tone. Demi becomes silent on the other line and it frustrates the hell out of me. She knew. She knew and she didn't tell me. "Demi, where the hell is she going?"

"She didn't tell you?" Her voice is small and it makes me feel guilty for blowing up at her. "Shit, Nick. I thought you knew… she said she was gonna tell you… I can't believe she lied to me. She really didn't tell you at all? Oh my God. Now I feel all bad because I should've told you. I knew I should've told you when she told me-," her rambling was pissing me off so I interrupted her.

"Demi, shut up! Just tell me where she's going! What time is her flight?" My voice cracked and I was just getting to a point where I wanted to chuck my phone out the window and drive off a cliff.

"She's going to London! Her flight leaves at noon." LONDON?

"ENGLAND? _London, England_!" I could feel my head starting to explode. This was stressing me out and I don't know how I was so stupid! Of course she was going to England… how could I not know that! That's all she ever talked about when we were younger!

"I'm so sorry…" Demi's voice was sympathetic and I sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," I said and the phone got quiet.

"Well I assume you're going after her… so good luck… and tell me a.s.a.p. if she decides to stay!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Mhm," was all I said and hung up. I'm kinda pissed Demi said that… now there's a piece of me that thinks she won't go. But she will. I know her. I know her better than anybody and she's gonna go.

Nothing I do will stop her. Her mind is set. I'm too late. But it's worth a shot, _right?_

I call her once more… straight to voice mail. Why did she turn her phone off? Why didn't she tell me she was leaving? Did she think I wouldn't notice or something? This was crazy!

About an hour later I get to the airport. I think I just about accomplished the shittiest parking job ever and I better not get a ticket for it…

Last time I got a ticket my world was flipped upside down.

I practically run into the airport. I have 30 minutes to find her and stop her from leaving. I search frantically, my eyes going in every direction but I'm having no luck.

I feel like my heart is gonna burst right through my chest and I suddenly feel sick. I can't find her and now I'm standing in the middle of the airport, circling around like a mad man and tripping over my own two feet.

She can't leave… if she leaves I don't know what I'll do. My life will go back to partying and meaningless sex and being a dark, empty void. She came back into my life and it was like I could suddenly see light. I didn't feel alone and like a waste of space. When she came dancing into my life I felt like… I could feel. Like I actually had some emotion in me.

_She made me feel._

But now she's probably boarding her flight. She's leaving everything behind. She's leaving me behind. She's leaving _us_ behind.

I close my eyes longingly and take in a deep breath. I'll get myself together and just leave. I probably look like a psycho right now. I breathe out and open my eyes and…

_She's there._

"Miley!" I call out slightly loud. She's standing with her back to me; two bags are at her feet. She turns around and her mouth parts when she sees me.

I take a step towards her and open my mouth to talk. I sigh before trying again.

The words come out hopelessly. "What the hell are you doing? You can't just leave…"

* * *

**Q: Has one person every changed your life in such a huge way, they actually changed who you are as a person?**

**A/n: hmmm one chapter left… haven't decided if there will be an epilogue or not…**

**PS: I'm posting this at 3:12 am… I apologize for typos or weird sentences and shit, I am half asleep.**

**Playlist part DEUX! (starring my faves)**

**See You In Another Life by Miley Cyrus ***

**Terrified by Katharine McPhee**

**My Window by Jake Epstein ***

**Dust by Jake Epstein**

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol ***

**All We Are by OneRepublic ***

**Teenage Dream by Katy Perry**

**Taking Chances by Kara DioGuardi**

**I Fall Down by Josh Golden ***

**Pretty Little Face by Josh Golden **

**Konstantine by Something Corporate ***

**My Heart Will Wait by Joe Brooks ***

**Stolen by Dashboard Confessional**

**Suggestions by Orelia Has Orchestra ***

**Sweet Disposition by the Temper Trap ***

**Run by Snow Patrol**

**Stay by Safetysuit ***

**Ride by Cary Brothers ***

**Falling Slowly version by Lee DeWyze and Crystal Bowersox**

**These Four Walls by Miley Cyrus ***

**Whatshername by Green Day**

**We Love Like Vampires by Sparks the Rescue ****************** (I really love this song)**


	19. Chapter 17

**A/n: Last chapter. No epilogue. Just this. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Vamoosing Hearts**

**Chapter 17**

**Miley POV**

**Vamoosing: **

**Verb; **_**To leave hurriedly or quickly**_

* * *

I know it was wrong of me to just leave and not tell him… but talking to him was starting to just hurt too much. I didn't want to hurt. I wanted to be happy, and while being with Nick did make me happy… it caused more pain than happiness.

I had left that morning, telling my dad that Nick was picking me up and we were going to stop at Demi's so I could say goodbye to Selena, Joe, and David, and then Nick was driving me to the airport.

Needless to say, I lied.

Nick still had no idea. And I had gave my farewells to the crew the night before.

I was a complete and utter bitch.

But I moved past that and forced myself into the taxi and to the airport. Turning my phone _off. _I turned it off to keep myself from calling him or texting him. I actually put it in the bottom of my purse so I didn't have to look at it.

Hmm.

They say when in doubt, don't.

So why did I?

But what's done is done. I left.

I got to the airport, checked my bags, went through security, did everything and had a half hour before my plane took off.

I was talking to a lady who had asked me about my purse, she said she liked it and we got talking about purses and bags. And just as she was walking away I heard a voice say my name, a voice that I wasn't expecting to hear for a long time… or at least not until he called, bitching at me for leaving the way I did…

I turned around, praying to God it was just my imagination…

To my dismay, it wasn't.

Nick stood there, looking hopeless. Looking so… broken.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't just leave…" His voice sounded desperate and I sighed.

Why did he do this to me? Why did I want him so badly? I can't even express in words how he made me feel. There's just no words to describe it.

I love him. With everything in me. But I couldn't stand the fact that he didn't return the feeling. And I was actually pissed off he didn't remember me. I should have just told him. But I didn't because I like to ruin my life continuously.

"Hmm?" Nick asked when I didn't say anything and he walked closer to me so we were face to face. He was close, I could smell his Axe cologne.

"I…" My mouth ran dry. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting…him. I didn't know what to say. I had no explanation for him that wouldn't hurt us both.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked sadly and I frowned and looked down. "And to England?" He sighed and reached for my hand, but I pulled it back.

"I couldn't tell you because… if I did… there was no way I'd be able to leave," I choked out and shook my head at him and shrugged.

"Why do you wanna leave? I don't get it. I thought everything was going so well, Miley... what changed?" I bit my lip at his words and took a deep breath.

"This is what I want." I said firmly and he scoffed.

"No it's not, Miley. You get on that plane and you will regret it for the rest of your life. I know you. I know you better than anybody!" He said and I had to laugh at that.

I looked at him incredulously, "You don't even know who I am, Nick!" I exclaimed angrily though gritted teeth. After all this time and he still didn't figure it out. It hurt _so_ much. I was done. I was leaving.

He looked at me with a pained expression, balling his hands into fists and stepped closer towards me, "Dammit, I _do_ know who you are," he said and looked at me with a hurt face. I wasn't expecting him to say what was about to come out of his mouth next. It took me by complete surprise.

"You're…" he started and looked down, chuckling sadly, "Destiny."

I froze and let out a sudden gust of air. "I'm… who?"

"Destiny…" He sighed and I couldn't get any words out of my mouth. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "You're the girl in my drawings and my memories and my dreams and… shit, I forgot before and I'm so sorry. I won't forget again… I promise… I won't," he said quickly and I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I held them back.

He walked closer to me. "I know now… what you wanted out of the deal. You didn't want to be popular or well known… you wanted me. That's all you wanted… was your old friend back, but you couldn't just walk up to me… because clearly… I wouldn't have remembered you. You had to be someone you weren't… I apologize for making you do that… I'm so… unforgivably sorry for putting you through… all of that," he inched even closer to me and I bit my lip.

"Will you please… say something," he asked and I looked down briefly then back to him.

"When did you realize it?" I asked, feeling my bottom lip quiver.

"Like two hours ago… but I have to be honest and tell you that it was my mom who helped me figure it out… well she told me," he said and I looked down. So he didn't remember on his own. But I didn't care that much… the fact that he drove there to tell me he remembered… that meant a lot.

"Don't go," he blurted and I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" I breathed out and he looked at me desperately.

"Don't go… stay here. Stay with me. We can be together and…"

I interrupted him. "And what? You can love me?" He stared at me, no words. "No…" I shook my head and glanced at my feet then looked back at him, "You can't. That's why I'm leaving… do you know how much it hurts to love someone who doesn't love you back… and has made it clear that they just… can't?" My bottom lip trembled as my voice shook. I held in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Of course you don't…"

He lifted his hand to my cheek and his thumb touched my bottom lip. I shook my head and pushed his hand down.

"I care… so much about you. Please… just, don't go. I care about you," he pleaded and tears brimmed my eyes as I shook my head. "Isn't that enough?"

"It used to be… but no… not anymore…" I told him and he looked down.

"I'm so sorry…" He barely got out, glancing at me and I nodded sadly.

"Yeah… so am I." I heard my flight being called and lifted my bags off the floor.

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind…?" He asked as I began to turn around. I stopped and turned to face him fully.

"This is my dream, Nick," I said and smiled sadly. "This is what I've dreamed of since I was a little girl, you know that…" I whispered and the tears were coming back. "There's only one thing you could do that would make me stay…" His eyes were begging me. I hated it. It made me feel guilty. But it hurt too much to continue loving him… knowing he just "cared a lot for me" because he didn't have the damn strength to find the love in him. I knew he had it in him somewhere… he just wasn't trying. "But you've already proved that you can't do it."

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair then down his face, biting his lip. His face showed rejection and hurt as it cringed in pain.

"Fuck," he muttered through gritted teeth, his eyes looking everywhere but my own.

"Bye Nick…" I said as an announcement for my flight was called out.

"Look, I know I haven't been…" he sighed, not finishing his sentence. "This hasn't been easy on me…" I looked at him… waiting. "It's complicated."

"Then uncomplicate it," I sighed and he looked away. "What are you so afraid of? It's me, I'm right here." I allowed a few tears to fall and looked at him; his eyes were still avoiding me. "I just wanna hear you say it," I pleaded. "Just say it." He still remained silent. I wish I could have gotten inside his head. Just to see… just to know what was going through his mind.

"You know after all this time I think it's the least I deserve." I sniffled once and wiped my eyes free of the fallen tears. He was still silent. Still looking away. I'd had it. I picked up my bags and shook my head at him.

"Miley, don't…" he begged softly and I forced my mouth to curve into a smile… only I failed and frowned instead.

I turned around and began walking to the gates. I could feel his broken eyes burning a hole through my back and it took everything in my power to not turn around. Because I knew that if I turned around, just a quick glance, I would fall apart.

I was just five steps from the gate. I had my ticket in hand… but something happened to me. I stopped suddenly. All of our time together playing over in my mind. His lips on me along with his hands… every touch… every kiss.

I turned around to see him still staring in the distance. My feet were moving quicker than my mind and I practically ran once I saw him walking towards me also. We met halfway and I dropped my bags, engulfing him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I pulled back, bringing his face to mine, connecting our lips in a desperate kiss. I just needed to feel his lips on mine, his hands on my waist. I caressed his face as he pulled my hips closer to his.

It was just like in the movies…

The girl is about to make a big mistake by leaving the boy and he comes to stop her, but she doesn't listen until she gets to the gate of the terminal and she turns around and runs toward him and they kiss and it's all happily ever after as they make out in the middle of the airport. Yadda, yadda, yadda. Blah. Blah…blah.

Well it didn't happen exactly like that.

I pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine, our noses touching as we looked into each other's eyes.

I shook my head slightly and blinked back tears. I was gonna miss him.

"Don't forget me," I said softly, he shook his head and sighed.

"I won't."

I stepped back a step and his hands fell from my hips, dropping to his sides. I gave him a soft smile before picking up my bags and turning around.

This time, I didn't turn around. I boarded the plane and sighed to myself as I got settled in my seat.

It was done. I had no idea the next time Nick Jonas and I would meet again.

But that was then…

And this… this is now.

Six months later to be exact.

I went to England. I stayed there for the summer and came home in mid-August. But I didn't come home for the reason you might think…

My dad became sick. With cancer, actually. He is okay now. But before I knew he was okay, before I knew what the future held, when I was on that flight back home the night I got the news… I realized just how fragile life is. I had a long time to think and what I thought about most was Nick.

I thought about how selfish I was. I mean, I hardly gave him a chance. It hurt, yes, but I've felt worse pain… and I've gotten over it. But that's when I realized that I didn't want to get over him. I love him and I didn't want to throw that away.

Like I said before, life is fragile. And it's even more fragile when we wear our heart on our sleeve. But that was something that I had always done. I always said what I was feeling. So it was time for me to stop running away from what I was feeling. I had to stop running away from the pain.

Good things can come out of the bad. People just don't realize it because they don't give it a chance. They don't give it time. And time heals everything.

Take it from someone who knows.

When I got home that mid-August afternoon, it was a surprise to everyone. My dad had told me to stay in England, but I objected. No one knew I was moving back home. Not even Nick.

Our relationship over the summer was interesting. We texted every once in a while, probably a conversation a week. I was still hurting a little bit and I didn't want to start missing him so much that I became depressed, so we kept conversations short and vague.

Just to make sure he wouldn't forget.

And as the summer dragged on we both got busy. We started to talk less and less because the time difference made it so difficult. And then I didn't hear from him for three weeks. I just so happened to be coming home during that third week.

The taxi pulled up to my house and I smiled at the sight of it. I missed it so much. I grabbed my luggage and carried it all to the front door. I knocked steadily, thought I could have just walked right in, but I didn't want to scare my dad and sister. Marissa opened the door and I swear she almost passed out. Her hand flew to her mouth and I could see tears form in her eyes as she pulled me in for a long hug. I could hear my dad in the background ask who was at the door, but Marissa had ignored him, too caught up in our hug.

It wasn't long before Patrick appeared and engulfed me in a brotherly hug, joking about how quiet it's been since I left. I lightly punched his arm and they grabbed my bags and followed me inside. I made my way to the kitchen and nearly cried when I saw my dad. It's not that he looked sick, because he didn't. I just missed him so much. It felt so god to be hugging him again.

I don't know what I was thinking, leaving everyone I loved behind.

But I knew I had something to do before it was too late.

Nick would be leaving for college soon and I had to see him. I had to.

It was nice out that day. A beautiful August afternoon. A great day for a walk. I remember it perfectly. It was one of the best days of my life.

I walked to his house and smiled as I saw his car in the driveway. I watched from the curb as he got out, followed by the whole gang. Demi, Joe, Selena and David. He seemed angry and pounded his fist on the roof of his car, as the others were laughing at something.

"Don't tell me you got another ticket!" I called out to him and watched in amusement as they turned their heads all at once, and their expressions went from confused to complete shock.

"Miley?" Demi and Selena both exclaimed. I smiled wide at them and they ran towards me, I met them half way and we collided in a huge hug, jumping up and down and squealing, doing what girls do when they get over excited.

"You didn't tell us you were coming back!" Demi exclaimed as we walked towards the boys and I shrugged.

"I wanted to surprise everyone!" I told them and they just smiled at me.

"Well you did!" Selena announced as Joe engulfed me in a comforting hug.

"How are the parties in London?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and pushed him back.

"I did enough partying before I left to last me a life time," I chuckled and Joe shook his head.

"You can never do too much partying, right David?" They fist bumped and David gave me a welcome back hug. And once that was done I turned to face the one person I hadn't said hello to yet.

He just kind of stared at me, a small smile on his face. And I stared at him, smiling like an idiot because it was just _so_ refreshing to see him again.

We didn't even need words. We just had to lock eyes and before I knew it I was in his arms. I hugged him so tight, embracing everything about him. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck and his strong arms grasped onto me tighter. _He definitely worked out a lot while I was gone_.

"I missed you so much," he said and I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I missed you, too," I told him and pulled back so I could look at his face. "You have no idea… how much I missed you, I love you so much." I wanted to remind him. To make sure he didn't forget.

"No, I love you." The words fell from his lips so smoothly, so gracefully, so true, so… perfect. The look on his face, I'll never forget. There was passion in his eyes. And he looked so happy. His lips were slightly parted; I could tell he was waiting for me to respond.

But I felt like glue.

"I'm in love with you," he whispered deeply and I pulled my lips between my teeth to keep the happy tears from building up. He had finally said it. He loved me. Nick Jonas loved me and all I could do was stand there like… like my feet were in cement and my body was made of wax.

"Breathe, Miley," he said in the same tone and his hand moved to my face.

"You love me? You really love me?" I asked, my heart was beating overly fast and I felt like I was going to explode from happiness.

"I really love you… it sucks that you had to leave for me to realize but… if this feeling that I have every time I think of you isn't love… then shit, Miley, I don't know what is." The next thing I know, his lips were on my own and I reacted quickly, putting my arms around his neck.

Of course we forgot that we had an audience and we were rudely interrupted by that audience in immature ways, but I didn't care.

Because I taught Nick how to love.

And Nick taught me that I am loved.

Nick went to college two weeks later. But not before finally eating dinner with my family. We maintain a long distance relationship. It works out well. Sure we have our stupid arguments, but what couple doesn't?

We love and trust each other and I have never been this happy in my life. And when he comes home for Christmas break and my sister's wedding, he's staying. He's transferring to a more local art college because he said he couldn't stand being away from me.

Whether you feel alone or unloved, you deserve a happily ever after and trust me when I tell you that one day you won't be alone or you won't feel unloved. And on that day, you will find your own happily ever after.

Just like me.

* * *

**Q: Do you believe in having a happily ever after?**

**A/n: So I'm clicking the 'complete' option proudly. So, so, SOOOOO proudly!**

**I fell in love with these characters… I'm gonna miss them!**

**No epilogue. I've run dry out of ideas.**

**If you want a sequel, give me ideas, because like I said, I've run dry!**

**I doubt a sequel will happen unless someone gives me an amazing idea that I just HAVE to write.**

**So in the meantime, look out for my newest story coming out, **_**A Million Raindrops**_**.**

**I promise you will love it!**

**xoxoxoxooxox**

**-Kelsie **


End file.
